Identité
by Luna Alice Pendragon
Summary: "J’ai besoin de ton aide. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir, encore moins d’aider mais la vérité est là, je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir me rendre ce service. " Dans un monde où Voldemort a triomphé de Harry, Hermione reçoit un appel à l'aide de Draco. Mais pourquoi ? -DRAMIONE COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Salut a tous, aujourd'hui je publie une nouvelle Dramione.** **jespere qu'elle vous plaira.** **je publierai un chapitre par semaine.** **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer :** tous les lieux et personnages appartiennent a JK Rolling sans qui ces fanfictions ne seraient pas possibles.

 ** _Prologue_**

Hermione astiqua le dernier verre et le mit sur l'étagère. Ensuite, elle partit se changer et sortit du restaurant où elle travaillait. Elle marcha un peu, perdue dans ses pensées. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle arriva dans l'immeuble où elle avait son appartement qu'elle partageait avec Gabrielle, Matthieu et Jules. Hermione sortit ses clés et pénétra dans le salon. Elle déposa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la table quand elle entendit des petits coups contre le carreau. Elle alla à la fenêtre. Un hibou grand-duc. Elle ouvrit à l'animal qui s'envola sur la table puis la fixa d'un regard brun profond. Hermione détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle du monde des sorciers et là où elle était, personne ne la connaissait. Cette lettre provenait forcément d'Angleterre. Elle ne fit pas attention au hibou qui s'envolait par la fenêtre.

 _Miss Hermione Granger_

 _Là où mon hibou la trouvera_

Elle retourna l'enveloppe jaunie et lut le nom de son destinataire.

 _Mr Draco Malfoy_

 _Manoir Malfoy_

 _Iford Hill_

 _BA15, Iford_

 _Wiltshire, Royaume-Uni_

Hermione faillit déchirer le papier sans même l'avoir lu sous le coup d'une violente colère. Comment osait-il lui écrire après ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment ne pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'écrire son nom sur une enveloppe. Non mais quel culot ! Hermione balança la lettre par terre et au passage fit tomber ce qu'il y'avait sur la table avant d'éclater en sanglots. C'était souvent ainsi. Depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Ou ce n'était que son cerveau qui rallongeait les jours ? Hermione sortit sa baguette et d'une formule remit tout en place, contente que ses colocataires Moldus ne soient pas encore là puis elle reprit la lettre et s'assit sur le canapé. La lire ne pouvait pas la tuer. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit plusieurs parchemins, parcourus de l'écriture fine et penchée de Malfoy. Hermione resta un instant hébétée. Pourquoi lui écrirait-il ? Elle prit les parchemins et ses yeux se posèrent sur les premiers mots.

 _Granger ou Hermione,_

 _Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois t'appeler. Mais tu t'en doutes, je ne t'écris pas pour épiloguer sur la manière de te nommer. Peut-être que je t'écris pour rien aussi, peut-être qu'en voyant mon nom, tu auras jeté l'enveloppe sans même l'avoir ouverte, peut-être mon hibou ne t'a-t 'il pas trouvée ? Enfin, je me pose trop de questions et surtout, je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse._

 _Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je tiens à te prévenir. Je-ne-me-fiche-pas-de-toi. Oui j'aurais bien détaché les syllabes si je te l'avais dit de vive voix. Donc, je ne me fiche pas de toi parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais pensé après avoir lu ma missive. Et j'ai des arguments pour te le prouver. Je prends énormément de risques en t'écrivant parce que je ne suis pas seul et sous surveillance quasiment tout le temps, mise à part la nuit et c'est pour cela que je t'écris à ce moment précis. Tu-sais-qui vit encore chez moi et étant donné qu'il paraîtrait que ma mère et moi vous ayons aidés Potter et toi (ce qui est vrai mais que Tu-sais-qui n'arrive pas à le prouver), il cherche à nous prendre la main dans le sac. C'est pour cela que si l'on me surprend à t'écrire, je suis mort. Littéralement._

 _Bref, je vais en venir au fait (je crois d'ailleurs que je retarde l'échéance, inconsciemment). Si je t'écris, tu te doutes, ce n'est pas pour t'insulter et d'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour toutes ces années passées à se faire la guerre et à te pourrir la vie, à toi, à Weasley et à Potter. Peut-être pourrons-nous envisager d'arrêter ? Une guerre de moins, surtout la nôtre, ne changera pas grand-chose, je le sais, mais ça sera moins épuisant. En parlant de Potter et Weasley, je t'adresse toutes mes condoléances. Je sais que pour la belette (excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de réécrire… je crois que je vais en arrêter là avec le sarcasme) c'est un peu tard et je m'en sens coupable, après tout, c'était moi ce vin… Je suis vraiment désolé._

 _Encore une preuve que je ne me fiche pas de toi. En temps normal, me serais-je excusé pour ce que je vous ai fait subir ? T'aurais-je adressé la parole, même par écrit ?_ _Mais je m'égare encore et si ça continue, mon hibou ne pourra plus porter ma lettre parce qu'elle sera trop lourde, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas dans quel pays tu as fui. Je vais enfin te dire ce qui m'a motivé à t'écrire._ _J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir, encore moins d'aider mais la vérité est là, je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir me rendre ce (gros) service. Pas seulement à moi d'ailleurs, mais à toute la communauté des sorciers d'Angleterre. Une autre preuve, en temps normal, je ne me serais jamais adressé à toi pour de l'aide, je crois que même agonisant à tes pieds, j'aurai préféré mourir. Mais aujourd'hui, mes préjugés ont disparu. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il disparaisse, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je regrette sincèrement que Potter n'est pas pu le tuer. Je ne l'aurai jamais avoué mais… je savais que Potter était le SEUL, je dis bien le seul à pouvoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il survive à Tu-sais-qui. Merlin, je suis en train de dire que je regrette la mort de Potter ! Je n'y crois pas moi-même, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Libre à toi de me croire ou non et personne ne te dis que je n'ai pas ensorcelé la lettre pour que l'on te trouve mais je pense qu'à ce stade de la missive, on serait déjà chez toi en train de te tuer à coups d'Avada Kedavra ou de Sectumsempra…_

 _Bon, revenons-en à nos Hippogriffes (sans aucune référence à ma tentative de me faire remarquer en 3ème année). Oui je l'ai avoué, tu es contente ? J'étais jaloux. Jaloux que Potter soit toujours le privilégié, celui que l'on croit meilleur… Là, encore, je ne pensais jamais avouer ce genre de choses, crois-moi. Mais bref, je sens que cette lettre va vraiment devenir longue…_

 _Donc nos Hippogriffes…_

 _Je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part, je m'attends même à ce que tu ne lises pas ces mots, pour toutes les raisons citées en haut. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'aides parce que tu me détestes et que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner ce que j'ai fait, parce que je sais que c'est impardonnable. Mais j'avais mes raisons de le faire. Il menaçait ma famille. Quoique tu penses des Serpentard, on a le sens de la famille plus que tous les autres je pense, tout simplement parce que les autres ne nous aiment pas et ne nous aimeront jamais. Mais ils n'ont pas appris à nous connaître. Tu dois bien te demander pourquoi je voulais protéger ma famille, surtout avec le genre de père que j'ai et tu as tout à fait raison. Ce n'est pas mon père que je veux protéger, c'est ma mère. Mon père… je ne l'ai confié à personne mais… il me bat, tu sais. Dès que je ne remplis les conditions du parfait Malfoy. Bref, ma mère, elle me soignait, elle m'aime vraiment, tu sais et je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoique ce soit. Oui, les Serpentard ne sont pas que des connards impulsifs incapables de ressentir l'amour ou la compassion. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait ces choses impardonnables et quoique tu en penses, elles me hanteront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… je n'ose plus m'approcher d'un miroir… Je sens que je vais arrêter de me confier comme ça, de toute façon, tu t'en fiches, non ?_

 _Je disais donc que je ne nourris aucun espoir parce que je m'attends tout simplement à ce que tu refuses de m'aider. Je ne t'ai pas dit en quoi tu pourrais le faire. Et je ne te le dirai pas dans cette lettre, tout simplement parce que j'ai peur qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je risque déjà gros avec ce que je t'ai écrit, si le Ministère perquisitionne mon hibou, je suis bon pour Azkaban (je préfèrerai que ce soit mon père qui y aille)._

 _Si, par chance, mon hibou te parvient, que tu lis ces mots et que tu sois d'accord pour m'aider, alors retrouve-moi le 17 août, au crépuscule, au Chaudron Baveur. Je sais que tu es recherchée en Angleterre, c'est pour cela que tu trouveras au fond de l'enveloppe, un flacon de Polynectar, déjà prêt (j'ai arraché des cheveux à une Moldue)._

 _En espérant t'avoir convaincue et en espérant que tu sois encore en vie pour lire cela (je n'avais pas pensé à l'éventualité que tu aies été abattue, mais on n'en aurait parlé à la Gazette, non ?)_

 _Sincèrement_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione laissa la lettre de son ennemi retomber. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Elle croyait connaître Malfoy mais en vérité, elle était loin du compte. Mais lui… comment avait-il pu prédire ce qu'elle ferait ? Comment savait-il qu'elle réagirait ainsi ? Qu'elle se poserait toutes les questions qu'il avait citées ? Comment la connaissait-il si bien ? Hermionesortit la photo pliée de sa poche. Harry, Ron et elle souriaient, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elle passa un doigt sur leurs visages en souriant tristement. Ron… elle avait fait son deuil depuis un an. Il était mort à cause du vin empoisonné de Slughorn.Hermione en avait voulu à Harry parce qu'il avait des Bézoards à porter de main et qu'il n'avait pensé à les utiliser que trop tard. Mais Ron était mort et c'était maintenant trop tard pour changer le passé. De toute façon, il y'avait _l_ ongtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour le rouquin. A vrai dire… depuis Lavande Brown. Et puis… il y'a quelques mois… il y'avait eu cette bataille à Poudlard. L'école avait été détruite, mais ce n'était rien comparé au ravage qu'elle avait fait dans le cœur d'Hermione. Après que Voldemort ait incité Harry à se rendre, bien qu'Hermione lui ait déconseillé, Harry y était allé. Seulement voilà. Il n'avait pas été tué immédiatement et s'il avait vécu quelques temps de plus, c'était grâce à Narcissa Malfoy. Elle avait menti à Voldemort en disant qu'Harry était mort en échange d'une information : est-ce que Draco était vivant ? Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait porter Harry jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Hermione avait essayé de défendre Harry. Comme tous les autres, elle le croyait mort à ce moment-là. Et puis il s'était levé. Voldemort avait lancé un Avada Kedavra. Harry avait lancé un Expelliarmus. Au moment où le sort avait atteint la poitrine du Gryffondor, le sort de désarmement avait atteint Voldemort, qui s'était retrouvé affaibli et avait fui avec ses Mangemorts. Mais tous savaient que la bataille était perdue. La semaine où l'on n'entendit pas parler de Voldemort, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de l'A.D avaient enterré Harry, à Godric's Hollow, avec ses parents, puis ils avaient quitté le pays, tous dans des directions différentes. Les Weasley étaient partis en Egypte, les Lovegood en Espagne, Tonks et Lupin étaient morts, ainsi que Neville. Hermione, elle, avait fui en France, tout en sachant qu'il manquait encore un Horcruxe à détruire. Et le plus dangereux de tous, le serpent. Peut-être que si cet Horcruxe avait été détruit, Voldemort ne serait plus de ce monde. En tout cas, Hermione ne le saurait jamais. Elle avait décidé d'intégrer l'école de Beaux-Bâtons avec Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur Delacour, de deux ans sa cadette. Et aujourd'hui, elle vivait en colocation avec Gabrielle et deux Moldus. Par chance, elle avait vécu en France avant de vivre en Angleterre, pays natal de ses parents et Hermione parlait donc français et anglais couramment. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'était coupée du monde des sorciers anglais parce que le souvenir de la perte d'Harry, qui était comme son frère, était trop fort. Et la lettre de Malfoy venait tout chambouler. Hermione avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle pourrait de toute façon transplaner en plusieurs fois jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et ainsi rejoindre Malfoy, si elle l'avait décidé. Elle soupira. _« Eh ben, tu as l'air complètement déboussolée,_ fit la voix de Matthieu, son colocataire.

Les dialogues en italique sont prononcés en français par les personnages.

Matthieu était un jeune homme brun au regard noisette d'une vingtaine d'années.

- _Non, tout va bien_ , répondit Hermione.

Matthieu vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- _Tu as eu du courrier ?_

Hermione rangea la lettre de Malfoy précipitamment.

- _Des nouvelles de Londres ?_ ajouta le Moldu.

- _C'est personnel_ , répondit Hermione, sur la défensive.

Elle vit alors que Matthieu regardait la photo d'elle, Harry et Ron.

- _C'est l'un des deux qui t'a écrit c'est ça ?_

\- De là où ils sont, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils m'écrivent, marmonna Hermione, en anglais, cette fois-ci.

Matthieu la fixa, attendant sûrement qu'elle lui explique le sens de sa phrase.

- _C'est… compliqué et… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler._ _-Ah_.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois.

- _Ils sont… ils sont morts,_ dit-elle. Tous les deux.

- _Mais ils étaient… jeunes._

- _Mon âge._ Un… accident de voiture, mentit Hermione, estimant préférable qu'un Moldu n'est pas vent de ce genre de morts.

Hermione fixa les visages souriants de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils lui manquaient terriblement.

- _Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup à l'école et c'était les seuls à m'accepter comme j'étais._

« Il faut dire que vaincre un Troll des Montagnes à 11 ans à peine, ça rapproche. » Hermione sourit. C'était ce qu'Harry disait toujours pour expliquer leur amitié.

- _On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble. On était inséparables. Harry était comme un frère pour moi. Ron… Ron était… il était drôle. Il détendait l'atmosphère. Il faisait des blagues. C'était mon meilleur ami. Mais avec Harry… ça a tout de suite était fusionnel. Comme des frère et sœur. On se comprenait d'un regard. Ils me manquent tellement tous les deux_. »

Hermione s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche. Matthieu ne dit rien et se contentant d'entourer les épaules d'Hermione avec ses bras. Finalement, la jeune fille se leva et alla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Gabrielle. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir à la proposition de Draco Malfoy.

Draco s'éveilla dans son lit au manoir, réveillé par un tac-tac sur le carreau de sa fenêtre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait expédié la lettre à Granger. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou entra dans sa chambre. Draco ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il ne lui rapportait rien.

« Tu l'as trouvée ?

Le hibou ulula en signe de réponse et Draco choisit de prendre ça pour un oui. Il donna à manger à son animal et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Nous étions le 7 août. Dans 10 jours, peut-être que sa pire ennemie deviendrait son alliée. Le jeune homme se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Bizarrement, dans sa tête, Granger était la mieux placé pour l'aider. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle accepte et il fallait qu'il la forme. Mais ça ne serait qu'une question de quelques semaines, connaissant le caractère perfectionniste de la Gryffondor. Et si elle n'acceptait pas ? Draco avait été persuadé qu'elle dirait oui, mais… s'il n'avait pas été assez clair dans ses intentions ? « Non, elle est intelligente, elle comprendra. » Pourtant… Draco se frappa le front. S'il s'affichait ainsi, on verrait vite qu'il y'avait Strangulot sous roche… Il se recomposa un visage serein et fier, puis il sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il descendit l'escalier à colimaçon en ébène et rejoignit la table. Sa mère, son père, sa tante et le Seigneur des Ténèbres y étaient déjà installés. Draco s'assit près de sa mère.

-Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… mentit Draco.

En vérité, depuis qu'il avait expédié cette satanée lettre, il était insomniaque. Il aurait aimé confier son plan à sa mère, mais il savait que c'était trop risqué. De plus, il sentait que Voldemort l'observait et il n'aimait pas ça. Se sentant un élan de courage, il croisa le regard de son Maître et le fixa, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Puis il tartina son pain de beurre comme si de rien n'était. Il entendit que Voldemort soufflait à l'oreille de Lucius quelque chose comme « ton fils devient arrogant » et que son père lui répondait « que Draco ne le serait pas longtemps ». Le jeune sorcier fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais en réalité, il savait qu'il aurait droit à une correction.

-Tu devrais être plus prudent, Draco.

Sa mère lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Tu es mon seul et unique fils et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Draco lui promit de faire attention en se sentant coupable. Ce qu'il préparait était autrement plus dangereux qu'un simple regard de défi. Quand le repas fut terminé, Lucius entraîna son fils dans une pièce du manoir. Draco savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Quand son père ferma la porte, le jeune homme était déjà à genoux, torse nu et fixait son père, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Tu devrais faire attention à tes actions, Draco.

Draco ne répondit pas, fixant toujours son père, l'air parfaitement serein.

-Cela pourrait te coûter cher et une place à Azkaban ne serait rien à côté de ce que je te réserverais à ton retour.

Draco sentait que son père perdait patience face à la désinvolture de son fils.

- _Endoloris_ ! »

Le sortilège atteint le jeune Serpentard en pleine poitrine. Draco n'émit pas un son, acceptant la torture qu'on lui infligeait. « Bientôt, ça sera terminé. » C'était tout ce qui motivait son choix. Son père lui lança des maléfices douloureux pendant une demi-heure, puis il laissa son fils, à peine conscient, le corps ensanglanté et égratigné sur le carrelage froid de la salle.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne puisse prendre une décision. Rejoindre Malfoy ou pas ? A présent, elle connaissait les mots du Serpentard par cœur et ils ne la quittaient jamais. Lorsqu'elle travaillait, le soir avant de s'endormir, à table, lorsqu'elle parlait à quelqu'un. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire un choix. Tout ça parce qu'en aidant Malfoy, elle avait l'impression de trahir Harry. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il en pensait… Hermione entendit que Gabrielle pénétrait dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit. A défaut de parler à l'Elu, elle parlerait à son amie.

« Gabrielle ?

-Oui ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

-Dis… si… tu avais quitté un monde pour une raison ou pour une autre et que quelqu'un t'envoyait une lettre en te demandant d'y revenir… qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-C'est quoi cette question, Hermione ?

-Réponds, s'il te plait.

-Ça dépend de la personne. Si c'était un ami… oui. Sinon, je ne sais pas.

-Et si… disons… tu avais une très bonne raison de l'aider ? Je ne sais pas… faire en sorte d'éradiquer la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté ce monde ?

-Alors je dirai oui sans hésiter. Tu as des questions étranges, tu sais.

Hermione sourit. Dans dix jours, elle se rendrait au Chaudron Baveur. Mais avant, elle ferait un détour à Godric's Hollow.


	2. Godric's Hollow

**Salut tout le monde !!!! J'espere que la fanfic vous plait. Aujourd'hui, je publie un nouveau chapitre, du pdv d'Hermione.** **Bonne lecture et bon dimanche a vous !**

 ** _CHAPITRE 1_**

 ** _GODRIC'S HOLLOW_**

Hermione prépara son voyage minutieusement. Mais elle n'en parla à ses colocataires que quelques heures avant son départ. Ils étaient en train de manger le repas que Gabrielle avait préparé quand Hermione posa ses couverts et fixa ses amis tour à tour.

« _Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer ?_ demanda Gabrielle.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- _On t'écoute._ _-Eh bien… j'ai décidé de repartir à Londres._

- _QUOI ?!_ s'écria Gabrielle. _Mais c'est de la folie, enfin, tu sais quoi et…_

- _Du calme. J'ai pris mes précautions et j'ai une très bonne raison de repartir. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas sûr que je reste._

- _Mais… pourquoi ?_ demanda Matthieu.

- _Je… dois retrouver quelqu'un_ , dit prudemment Hermione. _En fonction de certaines choses, je reviendrai peut-être en France ou… je resterai là-bas._

- _Je maintiens que c'est complètement insensé_ , marmonna Gabrielle, de sorte que seule Hermione ne puisse l'entendre.

Elle lui lança un regard du genre : « Ta tête est mise à prix et tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup. Quelle mouche t'a piquée ? »

- _Et qui vas-tu retrouver ?_ demanda Matthieu.

- _Ça ne te regarde pas. Je voulais juste vous prévenir._

- _Et tu pars quand ?_ demanda Jules.

- _Ce soir. J'ai… un avion à prendre._

Gabrielle comprit très bien ce qu'Hermione comptait faire et lui lança un autre de ses regards tueurs dont elle avait le secret.

- _Vous serez sûrement couchés_ , renchérit Hermione. _Je pars tard_.

Ils hochèrent la tête et un silence froid accompagna la fin de leur repas. Hermione rejoignit sa chambre rapidement et s'assit sur le lit, lisant une dernière fois la lettre de Draco. Gabrielle entra dans la chambre au moment où elle lisait le dernier mot de la missive.

-Pourquoi ? dit-elle simplement. _Assurdiato_.

Hermione soupira.

-J'ai la possibilité de venger Harry.

-Hermione… c'est dangereux… s'ils te trouvent…

Hermione sortit la fiole de Polynectar de son sac. Gabrielle la regarda, peu convaincue.

-Et si tu restes ? Tu n'en auras pas assez.

-Je sais. Mais j'en referai.

-Hermione, c'est de la folie. On parle quand même du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Même celui qui lui a résisté enfant a été tué par lui ! Comment veux-tu… ?

-Justement. C'est ce que je vais découvrir là-bas.

-Qui est ton allié ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, Gabrielle. Moins tu en sais, mieux tu te portes.

-Et Beaux-Bâtons ? Tes études, tes ambitions ?

-Mes ambitions… elles ont disparu en même temps que Harry. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de se débarrasser à jamais de Tu-sais-qui. Coûte que coûte. Et si j'échoue, un autre le fera.

-Jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez tous.

-Tu es pessimiste, Gabrielle !

-Et toi tu es complètement folle.

-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Ma décision est prise.

-Je sais. Tu es plus têtue qu'un mur.

Hermione sourit. Il y'a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un sourire franc. Gabrielle le lui rendit et se coucha. Hermione attendit minuit moins le quart, bien éveillée. Puis elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans le salon. Elle allait transplaner quand des pas retentirent dans son dos. Elle mit précipitamment sa baguette dans sa poche et se retourna.

 _-Matthieu, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ _-Je voulais juste te dire au revoir._ _-Ah_.

Matthieu fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose de brillant.

- _C'est… pour que tu te souviennes de moi quand tu seras loin._

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- _C'est-à-dire ?_ _-Je me disais que quand tu reviendrais, on pourrait…_

Matthieu s'approcha d'Hermione qui recula. Elle tendit les bras devant elle.

- _Désolée, Matthieu, mais… non. Je… pour être honnête, tu… enfin… je… ne ressens pas la même chose._

Matthieu la considéra un instant, pensant qu'elle s'écrirait qu'elle plaisantait, mais visiblement, Hermione était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- _D'accord j'ai compris. A plus._

Il se retourna et repartit vers sa chambre. Hermione éclata de rire. Sa réaction… Quand elle se fut calmée, elle fit un tour sur elle-même puis transplana à Godric's Hollow.

La ville n'avait pas changé. Hermione marchait sur les dalles dans le village silencieux. Lorsqu'elle vit la statue à l'effigie des Potter, elle sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle ne s'attarda pas à la regarder et pénétra dans le cimetière. Quand elle eut trouvé la tombe, elle s'agenouilla devant. Dessus on lisait :

 _JAMES POTTER, NE LE 27 MARS 1960, MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981 LILY POTTER, NEE LE 30 JANVIER 1960, MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981 LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA DETRUIT, C'EST LA MORT_

Et dessous, gravé dans le marbre :

 _HARRY JAMES POTTER, NE LE 31 JUILLET 1980 MORT LE 2 MAI 1998 A L'HOMME LE PLUS COURAGEUX QUE NOUS AYONS CONNU A L'ELU, TU SERAS A JAMAIS DANS NOS MEMOIRES_

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Si seulement tu pouvais être là… J'ai tellement besoin de toi, Harry. »

Soudain, une lumière bleu-argent apparut. Hermione recula et dans cette lueur ardente, elle distingua un cerf. La lumière faiblit et le cerf se transforma en une silhouette d'un jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux vert émeraude. Il brillait toujours de cette lueur bleutée et il souriait à Hermione.

-Ha… Harry ? C'est toi ? bégaya la jeune fille.

L'apparition hocha la tête.

-Tu…

-Je suis un fantôme, dit l'apparition. J'ai demandé à te parler.

-Je… je t'écoute.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Si seulement il savait l'infinité de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire…

-Harry… je… je m'apprête à te venger.

-La vengeance n'est jamais une solution, tu sais…

-Il faut que je le tue. Sinon c'est le monde entier qu'il dominera.

-Alors vas-y.

-Mais pour cela… je dois m'allier à Malfoy. Je… je me demandais si tu…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Le monde appartient aux vivants et tes décisions t'appartiennent. Je ne me sens pas offensé, si c'est ce que tu penses mais… fais attention à lui. Il reste un Malfoy et un Serpentard. Fier et rusé. Reste sur tes gardes.

Harry commença disparaître.

-Attends, ne t'en vas pas, Harry, je t'en prie, attends !

Mais la silhouette s'effaça. Un rayon de lumière bleu-argent pénétra soudain dans le corps d'Hermione puis Harry disparut complètement. Seule sa voix, à peine audible retentit une dernière fois :

-Je t'ai offert quelque chose qui pourrait te servir… tu découvriras ce que c'est bientôt… »

Et Hermione se retrouva seule dans le cimetière, la tête emplie d'encore plus de questions, l'avertissement de Harry raisonnant encore à ses oreilles.

 ** _Réponses à vos commentaires :_**

 **Maxine3482 :** merci pour ta review, non je pense plutôt poster tous les dimanches.

 **Et oui, il faut attendre encore un chapitre pour savoir ce que notre Serpentard préféré veut a Hermione.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec Draco pour découvrir son plan.**

 **Bisous tout le monde**

 **PS : vos reviews (bons ou mauvais avis) sont les bienvenues et si vous aimez les Dramione et mon style d'ecriture, je vous invite a lire mon autre histoire "Always".**

 **A la semaine prochaine**


	3. Le plan

**Hello les amis, cette semaine étant riche en jours fériés, j'ai pu écrire un petit peu, donc je publie deux nouveaux chapitres aujourd'hui ! (c'est surtout que ce dimanche, je ne suis pas disponible et je ne veux pas prendre de retard sur ma publication)** **Aujourd'hui, on découvre (ENFIN) ce que notre cher Serpentard veut raconter à Hermione. En espérant que ça vous plaira !** **PS : réponses à vos commentaires en fin de chapitre 3**

 ** _CHAPITRE 2_**

 ** _LE PLAN_**

Draco eut du mal à soigner ses blessures cette fois-ci. Et quand au matin du 17 août, il se leva, il boitait encore légèrement. Il avait fait nuit blanche et lorsqu'il rejoignit la table du petit-déjeuner, il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son impatience. Draco passa la journée à tourner et retourner ce qu'il avait préparé, puis finalement, peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous, il transplana au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'assit dans un coin éloigné de l'auberge et attendit, s'amusant à faire léviter sa cuillère tout en sirotant sa Bièreaubeurre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il allait rentrer, se disant qu'Hermione ne viendrait pas quand une voix l'apostropha.

« Malfoy.

Il leva la tête vers une fille qui ressemblait à tout sauf à Granger. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu clair.

-Granger, souffla-t-il. Je commençai à désespérer de te voir arriver.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et s'assit en face de lui, puis ils commandèrent tous les deux une autre Bièreaubeurre. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot avant de se retrouver seuls. Finalement, Hermione rompit le silence lourd entre eux.

-Mon déguisement ne va pas tenir éternellement. Alors explique-moi pourquoi je suis sensée aider mon meilleur ennemi.

Draco la détailla avec un sourire en coin. La seule chose qui lui confirmait qu'il avait affaire à Granger, c'était la lucidité de son interlocutrice et cette tendance à lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait fait par le passé. Réalisant qu'il n'avait rien dit, Draco se lança dans le récit de son plan, à voix basse :

-Eh bien… je pense que tu l'as compris, je veux… faire en sorte que Tu-sais-qui disparaisse.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Et je sais que tu sais comment c'est possible.

Hermione acquiesça à nouveau.

-Et tu voudrais que je te révèle comment faire ? compléta la jeune fille. Alors que j'ai de bonnes raisons de te détester et de ne pas te faire confiance.

-Tu as fini de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, Granger. Et je ne te demande pas non plus comment me débarrasser de lui, sinon je ne t'aurai pas fait venir à Londres. Et puis je sais que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de me révéler ça. Mais j'ai un plan qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis. Je n'ai pas envie de l'avouer mais je sais que tu es la seule à pouvoir le tuer, mais pour cela… il faudrait trouver un moyen de te rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A mesure qu'il parlait, Hermione se rapprochait de lui de sorte que leurs têtes se touchaient presque. Elle croisa son regard acier.

-Et tu proposes ? demanda-t-elle, dans un souffle.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Le processus risque d'être long.

-Viens-en au fait, Malfoy. Je n'aime pas les blablas et si tu continues je vais te planter là. Etre en ta présence est plus que pénible.

-J'y viens, miss je-sais-tout.

Ils se fixèrent un instant mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne releva la pique.

-Il faudrait, dit finalement Draco, que l'on revienne à Poudlard, tous les deux.

-Je ne peux pas revenir à l'école, ma tête est mise à prix ! Tu y as pensé à ça, monsieur-qui-se-croit-supérieur ?

-Oh, du calme. Est-ce que pour une fois, tu pourrais écouter la TOTALITE de ce que l'on te dit sans interrompre ? Ou tes manières de première de la classe ne te quittent jamais ?

Hermione rougit mais se tut.

-Ça ne sera pas Hermione Granger qui ira à Poudlard. Mais une autre personne. Une certaine Sian Jackson, Sang-pur, descendante d'une grande lignée de sorciers. Tu me suis ? On se rencontrerait là-bas. Tu serais à Serpentard, en dernière année. Avant, tu aurais vécu aux Etats-Unis, étudié à Ilvermorny, la prestigieuse école, créée par la descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Tes parents morts, tu as préféré te rendre en Angleterre, en entendant la grandeur de Tu-sais-qui. A Poudlard, on deviendrait rapidement proches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… et…

Draco s'interrompit, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

-Oui. Je vois. Tu te crois irrésistible ?

-Et toi tu crois que j'ai envie de flirter avec toi ?

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard noir.

-Ce n'est qu'un plan pour te rapprocher de Tu-sais-qui. Je m'en passerai bien, ajouta Draco, précipitamment, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. A moins que miss-je-critique-tout-ce-qui-ne-vient-pas-de-moi ait une autre idée ?

Hermione s'empourpra à nouveau.

-Non. Donc si je comprends bien, tu voudrais que l'on se fiance ? Enfin toi et le personnage que j'incarne.

-Exactement.

-Et ton père n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, d'après mes origines et je pourrai ainsi vivre près de Tu-sais-qui, l'amadouer pour mieux l'éliminer.

-Oui. Et la meilleure façon serait de devenir Mangemort.

-Oui. L'ennui, c'est que je ne connais rien à la magie noire.

-Le seul domaine où je suis meilleur que toi.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, lourd de sens.

-Je veux dire par là que je t'apprendrai. Durant notre année à Poudlard.

-Tes vantardises te porteront tort, Malfoy.

Draco la fixa, d'un regard impénétrable mais ne dit rien.

-Tu as pensé à mon apparence physique ? A ma baguette ?

-Oui.

Draco sortit de sa poche une baguette magique.

-Bois de hêtre, ventricule de dragon, 12,5 cm, relativement rigide.

Hermione la prit entre ses doigts.

-Et mon apparence ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis très doué pour les métamorphoses. Si tu acceptes de m'aider, je t'apprendrai à devenir aussi bonne dans ce domaine.

-Toujours aussi prétentieux, à ce que je vois ?

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux. Hermione réfléchit un instant. Le plan était ingénieux, elle devait le reconnaître, même très élaboré. Quant à la métamorphose, elle n'était pas mauvaise et saurait sûrement apprendre en quelques semaines. Le seul bémol…

-Il est trop tard pour demander une inscription à Poudlard. La rentrée est dans à peine deux semaines.

-Je suis sûr que l'école fera une exception pour la descendante d'une si longue lignée de Sang-purs…

-Hmm. Et pour mes fournitures ?

-J'ai tout prévu. J'ai tout acheté en double.

-Tu étais vraiment sûr que j'allais accepter, hein ?

-Je ne te voyais pas abandonner si facilement et ne rien faire alors que Potter a donné sa vie pour la même cause. J'avais raison ?

-Comment je peux être sûre que tout cela n'est pas un piège ?

-Tu n'as rien qui le prouve, je le consens, mais crois-tu que j'aurais pris tous ces risques si je n'avais pas été honnête ?

-Tu es un Malfoy et un Serpentard, tu es prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins.

Draco esquissa un sourire.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Hermione sursauta. Blaise Zabini venait d'arriver.

-La discrétion, tu connais, Zabini ? demanda Draco.

-Moi aussi, ravi de te voir, Draco.

L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir.

-Je vais pas rester là toute la journée, Malfoy, alors bougez-vous, déclara Zabini.

-Ok, du calme.

Draco empoigna le coude d'Hermione qui le regarda un instant, déroutée.

-Fais pareil.

Hermione obéit. Blaise mit sa baguette au-dessus de leurs bras puis Draco dit :

-Je te jure que je ne cherche pas à te tendre un piège et que je ferai tout pour te protéger.

Un fil rougeoyant sortit de la baguette de Blaise pour s'entourer autour des bras de Draco et Hermione.

-Je… fit Hermione. Je te jure de respecter ma part du plan et de tout faire pour te protéger.

Un deuxième fil s'enroula autour de leurs bras. Blaise prononça une incantation et les deux fils disparurent. Le Serpentard s'en alla, sans demander son reste. Les yeux d'Hermione venaient de reprendre leur couleur chocolat.

-Un Serment Inviolable, expliqua Draco. Si l'un de nous rompt le contrat, il mourra instantanément. Voilà ta preuve.

-Zabini est au courant ?

-Non. Il ne sait pas qui tu es. Je lui ai juste jeté un Imperium et demain, il ne se souviendra de rien. Moins de gens savent, mieux on se porte. Et toi, tu ferais mieux de partir, les effets du Polynectar commencent à se dissiper.

-L'ennui c'est que je n'ai nulle part où aller.

-Ton nouvel appartement, sur Pré-au-Lard. Troisième étage à côté des Trois Balais. Je t'y retrouve demain pour ta première leçon de métamorphose, dit-il en lui lançant un trousseau de clés.

-Merci Malfoy. Un vrai gentleman, hein ?

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, Granger.

-On a dit qu'on arrêtait la guerre. Mais j'aime bien me moquer de toi. »

Sur ce, elle le laissa en plan avant de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.


	4. Métamorphose

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

 ** _METAMORPHOSES_**

Non mais quel culot ! Elle se pointait en retard et en plus elle le laissait après s'être fichue de lui ! Draco n'en revenait pas. Cette fille était… insupportable ? Il ne savait pas trop. Voyant l'heure, il paya les Bièreaubeurre et rentra au manoir. Il n'était pas resté énervé très longtemps, la perspective d'avoir réussi à la convaincre l'enthousiasmant plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Le Serpentard monta immédiatement dans sa chambre afin de préparer au mieux leur supercherie. Il avait dérobé une feuille d'identification des sorciers vierge au Ministère et il entreprit d'en remplir une pour la fausse identité d'Hermione.

 _NOM :_ Jackson

 _PRENOM(S) :_ Sian

 _DATE DE NAISSANCE :_ 21 avril 1980

 _LIEU DE NAISSANCE :_ Los Angeles, Etats-Unis

 _STATUT DE SANG :_ Sang-pur

 _FAMILLE :_ fille de Sally et Clay Jackson, deux sorciers d'une longue lignée de Sang-purs.

 _STATUT SURVEILLANCE :_ aucun, ne manifeste pas d'intérêts pour les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Draco reposa sa plume puis il transplana au Ministère. Il se désillusionna puis il entra dans le bureau d'Ombrage, à la direction du bureau de Régulation des Nés-Moldus et déposa la feuille sur le bureau, puis il transplana à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il écrivit ensuite une lettre demandant à ce que Sian Jackson intègre Poudlard à Serpentard, l'équivalent de sa maison à Ilvermorny. Il donna comme adresse d'expédition celle de l'appartement d'Hermione à Pré-au-Lard. Ensuite il se laissa tomber sur son lit, fatigué.

Hermione pénétra dans l'appartement que Draco lui avait offert. Elle en fit rapidement le tour. Il était constitué de deux chambres, d'une salle de bains et d'une cuisine qui faisait également office de salle à manger. Hermione sortit de son sac (auquel elle avait jeté un sortilège) quelques objets qu'elle avait ramenés de France comme de la vaisselle et des vêtements. Elle alla les ranger dans l'armoire d'une chambre et déballa ensuite ses nouvelles affaires de cours, que Draco lui avait achetées. Il y'avait plusieurs robes de sorcière noires, une collection de livres d'école, une plume, de l'encre et des ingrédients et des chaudrons pour les potions. Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle possédait des objets venant du haut de gamme en vente. Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'exhiber sa richesse et son importance ? Elle découvrit également au fond du carton, une bourse contenant plusieurs dizaines de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises. Un mot était laissé sur la bourse en cuir.

 _Fais-toi ouvrir un compte à Gringott's._

Draco avait vraiment tout prévu. Le seul mystère aux yeux d'Hermione était qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment le Serpentard avait pu la percer ainsi à jour. Comment avait-il pu deviner qu'elle accepterait ? Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi il l'avait choisie elle parmi tous les membres de l'Ordre pour l'aider. Certes, elle était la seule à connaître le moyen d'éradiquer Voldemort, mais Draco n'était pas sensé le savoir. Etait-il Legillimens ? C'est avec toutes ces questions en tête qu'Hermione se coucha cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle se prépara et s'entraîna un peu à la métamorphose. Elle arrivait à modifier ses cheveux ou ses yeux mais jamais les deux à la fois. Elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait bien besoin de ces cours. Après son repas de midi, elle attendit que Draco arrive. Il ne se fit pas trop attendre car elle entendit des coups à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et fit entrer le Serpentard rapidement.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci, ça ira.

Comme la veille, Draco la détailla mais cette fois, c'était bien Granger qu'il avait en face. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux châtains qui tiraient sur le roux et ils bouffaient toujours. Elle avait toujours ses prunelles chocolat. Mais elle avait beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il dit finalement :

-Prête ?

-Oui.

Draco prit sa baguette et fit une démonstration à Hermione. L'instant d'après, il était devenu un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

-C'est plutôt simple. Tu penses très fort à la forme que tu veux prendre. Ensuite tu prononces la formule.

Hermione s'imagina avec de longs cheveux auburn, lisses et des yeux en amande bleu ciel. Elle s'imagina le teint plus clair. Puis elle prononça la formule. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Draco la fixait.

-C'est pas mal. Tu ressembles encore à toi, tes cheveux sont encore bouffants et ta peau est toujours la même.

Hermione recommença jusqu'à devenir complètement celle qu'elle imaginait. Mais le sortilège ne tenait pas longtemps.

-Essaye de t'entraîner tous les jours, lui conseilla Draco. A force ça deviendra aussi simple qu'un Alohomora.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je dois y aller. Sinon ils vont se demander ce que je fabrique. Je reviens dans une semaine. »

Hermione s'entraîna tout l'été. Quand elle maîtrisa suffisamment le sort, elle se rendit à Gringott's pour ouvrir son compte. Entre temps, elle avait reçu une réponse positive de Poudlard, concernant sa septième année, et elle serait à Serpentard. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Mais Hermione ne se leurrait pas. Ce n'était que le début et la partie la plus simple du plan. C'est avec ces pensées qu'elle poussa son chariot entre les voies 9 et 10 de Kings Cross.

 **Réponses à vos commentaires :**

 **Khoumba :** merci, contente que ça te plaise !

 **Maxine3482 :** effectivement, le chapitre 1 est un peu court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire traîner Hermione sous sa forme normale alors qu'elle est recherchée en Angleterre. Alors pour me rattraper, aujourd'hui, je publie le 2 et le 3.

La semaine prochaine, on rentre dans le vif du sujet avec le chapitre 4, enfin de retour à Poudlard ! Voyons voir comment nos deux protagonistes se débrouillent…

J'espère que ça vous plaira, à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Poudlard, Serpentard, Magie Noire

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

 _ **POUDLARD, SERPENTARD, MAGIE NOIRE**_

Draco attendait sur le quai 9 3/4, cherchant Hermione du regard. Dès qu'il vit les cheveux auburn qu'elle s'était choisis, il salua ses parents et monta dans le train. Il chercha un compartiment vide, non loin de l'entrée du train afin d'exécuter la première partie de son plan. Il fut rejoint très rapidement par Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Il échangea des banalités avec eux quand soudain, on ouvrit leur compartiment.

« Bonjour. Il reste de la place ?

Draco tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue et se retint de sourire. Le sortilège d'Hermione était très réussi. Il fit également semblant de détailler la jeune fille, puis il déclara.

-Vas-y. Entre.

Ses amis le dévisagèrent, comme s'il avait la peste. Il était vrai que Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser les gens venir à lui si facilement.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Pansy.

-He… Sian, répondit Hermione. Sian Jackson. Et toi ?

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Enchanté, dit Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Blaise et Théodore se présentèrent à leur tour.

-Et donc… demanda Pansy, tu es en même année que nous ?

-Oui. Avant j'étudiais à Ilvermorny. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai choisi de venir ici, à Poudlard. On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde.

-Et c'est vrai ! s'exclama Draco. Surtout depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à la tête du Royaume-Uni.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, dans une très bonne imitation de l'intérêt.

-J'ai teeeeellement entendu parler de lui. Ça a l'air d'une personne tellement importante et puissante… j'aimerai bien le connaître.

-Moi je le connais, dit Draco.

Hermione écarquilla à nouveau les yeux.

-Sérieusement ?

-Il vit chez moi. Ma famille et moi, nous sommes ses plus fidèles serviteurs, déclara le Serpentard en exhibant sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Hermione approcha les doigts du bras de Draco et traça le contour de la Marque, jouant parfaitement l'admiration. Draco frissonna à son contact et ce n'était pas de la comédie. Son contact lui avait réellement provoqué une drôle de sensation. Elle retira ses doigts et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Puis finalement, Hermione déclara :

-Tu dois être très connu, non ? Si tu abrites le plus grand sorcier de l'histoire sous ton toit ?

-Ooooh oui ! s'exclama Pansy. Les Malfoy font partie des plus nobles familles de sorciers au Sang-pur. Tu es une Sang-pur ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu croyais que j'étais une de ces sales Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'insurgea faussement Hermione.

Draco se promit de lui dire qu'elle jouait la comédie à la perfection.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas devin, » bougonna Pansy.

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un nouveau regard. Leur stratégie venait de naître.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard quelques heures plus tard. Le voyage en diligence tirée par les Sombrals ne dura qu'un quart d'heure puis on aperçut enfin la silhouette du château qui abritait l'école. Hermione faisait semblant d'être fasciné par la beauté du château.

« Il est magnifique.

-Il l'était encore plus avant cette bataille, dit Draco, avec une nostalgie non feinte.

Personne ne dit rien. Les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année marchaient dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Hermione se demandait qui seraient les nouveaux professeurs cette année. Etant donné que Dumbledore et Rogue étaient morts, que McGonagall faisait partie de l'Ordre et que tous les autres avaient participé à la Bataille de Poudlard du côté Harry, ils avaient tous dû fuir, enfin, c'était ce que l'ancienne Gryffondor supposait. Elle suivit Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore à la table des Serpentard, tout en jetant un œil à celle des Gryffondor. Elle n'y vit aucun visage connu. « Evidemment, tous ont combattu pour Harry. » Il y'avait quelques Poufsouffle et quelques Serdaigle des années précédentes, mais ils restaient une minorité, et surtout, de ceux qu'elle connaissait, il n'y avait que des Sang-purs et des Sang-Mêlés. Aucun Né-Moldu. Elle était la seule. Quand elle fut assise, elle tourna le regard vers la table des professeurs. Sans surprise, elle vit qu'Ombrage avait recouvré sa place de directrice de l'école. Les professeurs, étaient tous des Mangemorts, ou à minima des Sang-purs qui approuvaient les idées de ceux qui travaillaient pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione reconnut Amycus et Alecto Carrow, Bellatrix Lestrange, Yaxley, Travers, Selwyn, quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Marcus Flint, le père de Théodore. La cérémonie de Répartition par le Choixpeau avait été maintenu. La majorité des élèves étaient envoyés à Serpentard et très peu d'entre eux rejoignirent Gryffondor. Quand cette cérémonie fut terminée, Ombrage se leva. Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

-Bienvenue à tous, chers élèves. Je dois vous informer de plusieurs choses. Les cours de botanique, divination, étude des Moldus et soin aux créatures magiques ont été supprimés du programme. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal a été remplacé par l'Etude et l'Emploi de la Magie Noire. Quant aux professeurs des années précédentes, ils sont morts ou ont tout bonnement disparu. Je vais donc vous présenter vos nouveaux enseignants. Mrs Lestrange vous enseignera la Magie Noire, miss Carrow, les potions, son frère, Mr. Carrow, les Sortilèges. Mr Yaxley vous apprendra l'art de lire les runes et Mr Travers, celui de faire de l'arithmancie. Mr Nott vous enseignera la métamorphose, Mr Flint, le vol, vous aurez des cours d'astronomie en compagnie de Mr Selwyn et je vous apprendrai la noble Histoire de la Magie. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous.

Des plats apparurent sur les tables tandis que les conversations reprenaient. Hermione n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était noué. Passer l'année avec ces profs-là… C'était aussi dangereux qu'angoissant. Elle devrait être constamment sur ses gardes. En pensant que Bellatrix Lestrange lui enseignerait la magie noire, elle sentit une démangeaison sur son poignet, là où la Mangemort avait inscrit à l'aide d'un sort indélébile le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe. »

-Tu devrais manger.

La voix de Malfoy à son oreille la fit sursauter.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, répondit-elle.

-Ça pourrait paraître suspect. Surtout après le long voyage qu'on a fait.

Hermione se força à avaler un peu du repas de rentrée mais le cœur n'y était pas. Draco lui souffla à nouveau quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Granger. Mais on n'y peut rien. Pour l'instant. Il faut juste être très prudents et tout ira pour le mieux.

-Facile à dire, tu ne risques rien, toi.

Draco faillit lui répondre mais il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il se baissa alors, faisant semblant de chercher un couvert sous la table. Après le repas, Draco, qui était toujours préfet à Serpentard emmena les nouveaux élèves vers les dortoirs. Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne fit pas semblant d'être impressionnée. La salle commune des Serpentard avait vraiment de la gueule avec ses éclairages verts, dus au lac et cet univers un peu sombre mais accueillant. Les premières années allèrent directement se coucher, rapidement imités par les autres élèves. Hermione et Draco restèrent seuls dans la salle commune. Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, assise dans un des canapés en cuir noir. Draco s'approcha, interrompant le fil de ses cogitations. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Assurdiato. Simplement répondre à ce que tu m'as dit à la Grande-Salle. J'ai juré de te protéger, Granger et je ne tiens pas à mourir parce que j'ai rompu mon Serment. Tu ne crains rien, je m'en assurerais. Et si notre relation, enfin celle entre Sian et moi, évolue rapidement, personne n'osera t'attaquer.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que personne ne veut s'attirer les foudres d'un Malfoy. Et si tu t'attires les faveurs de l'un d'entre eux, tu ne risques rien.

-Tu te crois donc intouchable ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as reçu la mission de tuer Dumbledore parce que ton père n'a pas rempli sa part du contrat ?

-Personne ne le sait ici. A part ma tante.

-Justement. Ta tante est ici.

-Je te dis et te répète, Granger, que tu ne crains rien tant que je suis avec toi, fit Draco en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

-Le chevalier servant, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être insupportable parfois !

-Ça me détend de me disputer avec toi, c'est tout. Ça me fait penser que le Poudlard qu'on a connu n'a pas complètement disparu.

Draco eut un sourire triste.

-Je regrette qu'on en soit arrivés là, dit-il. Je pensais réellement ce que je disais dans ma lettre. Que j'aurai préféré que Potter tue Tu-sais-qui.

Hermione le fixa un instant.

-Moi aussi j'aurais préféré, dit-elle finalement, la voix emplie de sanglots.

Si Draco le remarqua, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Hermione empêcha la larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue de sortir de son œil puis se leva.

-Je vais dormir. J'ai un sortilège de métamorphose à tenir toute la journée, en plus des cours à suivre.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Ça te dirait une petite leçon demain soir ?

-Tu es si pressé que ça de me voir en tête à tête ?

-Absolument pas, Granger, ne te fais pas d'idées.

Hermione sourit. Elle commençait à apprécier leurs piques respectives.

-Bonne nuit Malfoy.

-Bonne nuit Granger. »

Draco se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Il alla déjeuner rapidement puis il chercha le professeur Ombrage. Il la trouva dans son bureau, avec ses éternelles assiettes remplies de chats.

« Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais faire les essais de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Serpentard.

-Eh bien, ce week-end, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Ça sera parfait. Merci.

-Vous pouvez disposer, j'ai à faire.

Draco fit un signe de tête puis retourna dans son dortoir. Il prit son sac puis rejoignit son premier cours de la journée, Magie Noire. Les autres Serpentard de septième année attendaient devant la salle et il rejoignit ses amis. Ce cours était commun avec les Gryffondor. Hermione discutait avec Pansy. Quand Bellatrix leur ordonna d'entrer, les conversations s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Les élèves s'avancèrent vers les tables.

-Non ! C'est moi qui vous place.

Bellatrix entreprit de mettre les élèves côte à côte et Draco se retrouva à côté d'Hermione, ce qui sembla soulager cette dernière.

-Je ne savais pas que ma présence t'était si supportable. J'avais cru comprendre le contraire.

-La ferme, Malfoy. Tu es toujours aussi insupportable si tu veux mon avis.

-Non, je ne le veux pas.

-Draco, ce n'est pas parce que tu es Mangemort que tu es dispensé d'écouter. Ta voisine également.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur sa tante en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Granger.

-Tout ce que vous avez appris dans cet idiot cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en particulier avec cet incapable de loup-garou ne vous servira à rien ici.

Draco vit que Granger serrait le poing. Il comprenait. Lui non plus n'aimerait pas que l'on insulte ceux qu'il aime. Surtout si la personne en question était morte. Néanmoins, il serra le bras de Granger qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement et elle desserra le poing.

-Ici, vous apprendrez comment torturer, contrôler et tuer. En somme, comment devenir puissant. Petite démonstration. Draco, viens ici.

Draco s'exécuta. Il savait que sa tante allait lui faire payer son manque d'attention.

- _Endoloris_ ! s'écria Bellatrix.

Draco tomba à la renverse tout en sentant des centaines de tortures fondre sur lui. Coups, entailles, éraflures, sensations d'empoisonnement… Comme avec son père, il ne dit rien. Soudain, il sentit que la torture s'était arrêtée. Hermione s'était levée d'un bond, indignée.

-Vous voulez participer, miss Jackson ? demanda Bellatrix.

Draco lui adressa à nouveau un regard d'avertissement. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas le voir. Draco gémit pour attirer son attention.

-Venez par là.

Hermione obéit à son tour.

-Vous allez le torturer vous-même.

Draco entrevit le regard qu'Hermione lui adressait.

-Allez-y. Pensez fort au désir de torturer ce jeune homme, miss. Puis prononcez distinctement Endoloris.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Draco puis dit :

- _Endoloris_.

Draco ne sentit rien. Mais il fit tout comme. Il se mit à se convulser en criant de douleur. Hermione comprit sa stratégie et tint sa baguette vers lui. C'était le moment de montrer qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Draco vit qu'elle avait rangé sa baguette et il arrêta de se convulser. Puis il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et fit en sorte de bien plonger son regard dans le sien tout en tentant de tenir debout.

-Je ne vous avais pas dit d'arrêter, Jackson. Néanmoins, c'était une très bonne démonstration miss Jackson. 10 points pour Serpentard. Revenez à vos places.

Hermione et Draco regagnèrent leurs places.

-Tu es totalement inconsciente, Granger, marmonna Draco.

-Avoue que c'était une bonne idée. Ça « renforce » nos liens.

-Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas ton intention première.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Mais je te remercie, » ajouta Draco.

Elle ne répondit pas. Bellatrix leur montra tous les sortilèges de torture qui existaient, des sortilèges qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle leur donna ensuite une dissertation sur chacun d'eux, soit environ 54 cm de parchemin.

Le second cours de la journée était Histoire de la Magie. Hermione était déjà énervée à cause de Lestrange mais passer une heure avec Ombrage lui donnait la nausée. Si seulement elle pouvait lui refaire ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Harry… mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'assit à côté de Pansy et écouta Ombrage, faisant semblant d'être intéressée par le cours. Ombrage expliquait combien Salazar Serpentard était grand, comment il avait eu l'idée de créer Poudlard et comment Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor s'en étaient mêlés. Pour toute personne qui avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, comme Hermione, il était évident qu'Ombrage racontait n'importe quoi. Même si cela l'outrait d'entendre ces balivernes, Hermione resta calme et fit semblant d'être passionnée par le cours.

-Serpentard voulait que seuls les sorciers au Sang-pur intègrent l'école. Mais Gryffondor s'était opposé à lui. Tous les sorciers devaient, selon lui, entrer à Poudlard car, toujours selon ses dires, les Sang-de-Bourbe (elle prononça le mot avec une grimace de dégoût profond) avaient au minimum un grand-parent sorcier. Vous vous doutez bien que Gryffondor était totalement dans le faux. Malheureusement, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'étaient ralliées à Gryffondor. Serpentard dut abdiquer.

Hermione leva la main.

-Oui ?

-Mais madame, si Serpentard était si puissant, pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas renvoyés, tous les trois ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'aussi puissant soit-il, il avait besoin d'eux et se mettre ses alliés à dos n'était pas recommandé, répondit Ombrage.

Elle entreprit ensuite d'expliquer aux élèves comment Serpentard avait eu l'idée des Maisons (même si dans la réalité, c'était Serdaigle qui était à l'initiative de cela) et comment il avait finalement quitté l'école parce qu'elle n'était pas digne de lui.

-Bien. Le cours est terminé. A demain.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe pour rejoindre celle de potions. Alecto Carrow les attendait, assise à son bureau, plusieurs chaudrons devant elle. Machinalement, Hermione rejoignit sa place habituelle de potions des années précédentes. Draco la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui cherche ma présence, Malfoy.

-Pas vraiment, mais il faut sauver les apparences, non ? D'autant plus que les Carrow sont dangereux. Je préfère t'avoir à l'œil. Et non, avant que tu te fasses des idées, je me fiche royalement de ta santé mais j'ai besoin de toi pour le plan.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans ta lettre. En espérant que tu sois en vie, ça ne te dit rien ?

Draco se sentit rougir. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la classe et Hermione se tourna vers le professeur. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue ou Slughorn à ce bureau. Alecto se mit à zigzaguer entre les tables, distribuant une dizaine de fioles sur un présentoir contenant différents liquides sur les tables.

-Pour ce premier cours, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire mauvais, vous identifierez ces potions. Ceux qui obtiendront moins de 10 subiront une torture. Sachant que l'évaluation est sur 10.

-D'accord. Elle est dangereuse.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu es contente de m'avoir à tes côtés, Granger ? demanda Draco en adressant un sourire en coin à Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit pas, prit le questionnaire sur sa table et entreprit de marquer son nom avec la plume. Elle ratura, se souvenant que pour tous ici, elle était Sian Jackson. Elle ne se serait pas trompée si le sourire de Draco ne l'avait troublée. Elle lança un regard en biais à son voisin qui était occupé à humer une potion d'un vert sombre.

-C'est un Philtre de Mort Vivante, déclara Hermione.

-Comment tu sais ? demanda Malfoy, masquant son admiration.

-La couleur. Et la consistance.

Draco hocha la tête, perplexe.

-Tu es plus douée que je ne le croyais.

-Et toi tu dois être malade.

-Ça m'arrive de faire des compliments, tu sais.

-Mouais.

Hermione saisit une autre fiole après avoir haussé un sourcil, perplexe. Le liquide qui se trouvait dans la fiole était argenté. Il ressemblait à du sang de licorne. Hermione huma l'odeur du liquide. Métallique.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Du sang ? Avec Carrow, c'est fort probable. Et si c'est le cas, cette potion est une Potion Régénérante.

-Mais…

-Régénérante à base de sang de licorne. Ça rend immortel où un truc du genre.

-D'accord.

Hermione reposa la fiole et nota sur leur feuille le nom de la potion, l'air dégoûté. Draco dit en reposant une autre fiole contenant un liquide rouge.

-Breuvage de champignon mortel.

Hermione regarda la fiole puis nota ce que son camarade avait dit.

-Le noir, là, dit-elle, c'est un Mélange Malveillant.

-J'allais te le dire.

Elle nota à nouveau la réponse. Ils identifièrent le poison de dragon, celui de raisin de couleuvre, le poison pernicieux et le poison sang-dragon. Ils trouvèrent la potion affaiblissante et la potion vert émeraude.

-Elle a goût pour tout ce qui est poison ou à minima dangereux, dis-moi, fit remarquer Hermione en notant la dernière potion.

-Les Carrow sont comme ça.

-Votre temps est… déclara Alecto d'une voix sadique, écoulé ! Accio feuilles des élèves !

Ceux qui n'avaient pas terminé de noter firent une belle tâche sur leurs feuilles lorsqu'elles s'envolèrent, la plume de certains d'entre eux troua même le parchemin.

-Tout au long de l'année, vous apprendrez à fabriquer ces potions. Nous les testerons, ajouta Carrow avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle est complètement folle, souffla Hermione.

-Pense qu'elle a vécu chez moi pendant quelques mois.

-Essayes-tu d'obtenir ma pitié, Malfoy ? demanda-telle avec un regard compatissant à Draco.

-Pas spécialement, non.

Après leur avoir demandé d'écrire la recette de trois potions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, Alecto Carrow leur intima de sortir. Pansy, Nott, Blaise, Draco et Hermione rejoignirent la Grande Salle.

-Et Sian, t'as réussi tout, toi ? demanda Nott.

-Je pense.

-En même temps, t'étais avec Draco… fit remarquer Pansy.

-Elle en a trouvé pas mal, rétorqua Draco, sans même se rendre compte qu'il prenait la défense d'Hermione.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard intrigué mais ne dit rien. Les cinq élèves s'installèrent à table et déjeunèrent.

-C'est quand que tu fais les essais, Draco ? demanda Blaise.

-Samedi matin.

-Tu es capitaine d'équipe ? demande Hermione.

-Oui. Depuis l'année dernière.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Il est tellement bon dans ce sport ! s'extasia Pansy, provoquant un fou rire mal dissimulé chez Blaise. Peut-être même aussi bon que l'était cet incapable de Potter.

Les traits d'Hermione se fermèrent instantanément. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco posa sa main sur la sienne. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il l'empêchait de se laisser aller à l'impulsion. Pansy, Blaise et Théodore fixaient leurs mains, interloqués. Draco retira la sienne non sans fixer Hermione avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Hermione, elle, avait baissé la tête pour cacher sa gêne mais elle la releva en entendant le bruissement d'elle au-dessus de sa tête. Elle rattrapa la lettre que le hibou venait de laisser tomber devant elle et la rangea dans sa poche après avoir lu son nom. Son véritable nom. Apparemment, les sortilèges de métamorphose ne trompaient pas les hiboux.

-Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose, déclara-t-elle, avant de s'éclipser.

Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'aux cachots, prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, déserte. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _Hermione,_ _Ça fait maintenant plus de trois semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi et je commence à m'inquiéter. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu serais prête à enfin me dire pourquoi tu as quitté la France pour revenir en Angleterre où tu risques ta vie à chaque seconde ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tes drôles de questions ? Si c'est le cas, qui t'a demandé de l'aide ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?_ _Je sais, je te pose beaucoup de questions mais je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione. J'espère au moins que tu es prudente. Tu me manques, tu sais. Les Moldus n'arrêtent pas de me harceler, ils ont l'impression que je sais quelque chose sur toi, ça fait que je reçois des lettres à_ _Beaux-Bâtons tous les jours ! C'est vrai que tu as éconduit Matthieu ? Je me demandai bien quand est-ce qu'il allait t'annoncer qu'il avait le béguin pour toi !_ _En espérant très vite de tes nouvelles (et éventuellement des réponses à mes questions),_ _A très vite_ _Gabrielle_

Hermione alla chercher de quoi écrire et s'installa sur une table de la salle commune.

 _Gabrielle,_ _Oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis en sécurité. Au chaud. Ne réagis pas comme ta personnalité tête brûlée te le commande, s'il te plait, parce que ce que je vais te dire est totalement insensé et je ne sais pas si tu comprendras mon choix. Mais soit, je pense_ _que tu as raison, je te dois des explications._ _La raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Paris pour Londres… eh bien, c'est Draco Malfoy. Oui, dit comme ça, ça paraît très étrange mais ne te méprends pas sur ce que je veux signifier._ _Quand j'étais encore en France, j'ai reçu_ _une lettre. Une lettre de Malfoy, donc. Il me demandait de l'aide, de l'aide pour se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors oui, là encore, ça paraît étrange et suspect mais il a dit des choses qui m'ont convaincue de son honnêteté. Il m'a même envoyé une fiole de Polynectar. Bref. Dans cette lettre, il me demandait_ _de le rejoindre à Londres afin qu'il m'explique ce qu'il avait en tête. J'y suis allée. Mais avant… j'ai eu besoin d'aller à Godric's Hollow. Je suis allée sur la tombe de Harry et là, il s'est passé un truc de dingue. Son fantôme m'est apparu. Le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait. Il savait ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Et la seule chose qui me manquait_ _pour le faire, c'était son accord et son soutien. Et il me l'a donné. Alors je suis allée à ce fameux rendez-vous._ _J'ai pris le Polynectar et je l'ai rejoint. Et là, il m'a confié son plan. J'allais usurper mon identité. J'allais, à l'aide d'un sortilège, devenir une certaine Sian Jackson, Sang-pur venant des Etats-Unis_ _et j'allais intégrer Poudlard à Serpentard. Grâce à Malfoy, j'ai pu le faire et je suis aujourd'hui à l'école. Evidemment, tous mes anciens professeurs ne sont pas là, certaines matières ont été supprimées et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal est devenue Magie Noire. Mais je suis protégée et en sécurité et Malfoy a fait le_ _Serment avec moi. Il a juré de me protéger. Je lui ai juré la même chose._ Et _voilà. Mais ce n'est pas tout, notre plan ne se limite pas à ça. On va devoir jouer la comédie. On va devoir se rapprocher. Beaucoup… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Enfin, quand ça sera fait, le personnage que je joue et Malfoy vont se fiancer et je pourrais ainsi m'approcher de Tu-sais-qui. Et l'éliminer. Pourquoi Malfoy m'a choisie, moi, eh bien, il m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais la seule à savoir comment tuer Voldemort. J'ignore comment il le sait d'ailleurs. Ou alors il y'a autre chose, mais ce n'est pas important._ _Voila, tu as tes réponses._ _Je sais que ça doit paraître bizarre mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de nous sauver tous et de venger Harry. Alors je le ferai._ _Quant à Malfoy, ce n'est que de la comédie même si depuis ce Serment Inviolable, je le considère moins comme un ennemi. Attention, on est loin d'être amis, d'ailleurs on n'a pas cessé de se chamailler, même si on le fait discrètement. D'ailleurs… ça peut paraître étrange, même à moi, mais j'aime bien ça._ _Me disputer avec lui. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais c'est comme ça, en plus ça me détend alors j'en profite !_ _Pour Matthieu… oui je l'ai éconduit. Il n'a pas apprécié d'ailleurs. Mais je n'allais pas lui_ _mentir. Pour tout te dire, je me demande si j'arriverai à aimer à nouveau. Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées ont disparu. Mes parents (là c'est ma faute mais ils seraient morts de toutes manières si je ne leur avais pas effacé la mémoire), Harry, Ron, Sirius, Lupin… Comment peux-tu avoir confiance en la vie après ça ?_

 _Sur cette note joyeuse (je suis ironique, oui, peut-être que Malfoy déteint sur moi, qui sait ?), je vais te laisser._ _A bientôt._ _Hermione_

Hermione plia la lettre, prit une enveloppe et la glissa à l'intérieur. Puis elle écrivit le nom et l'adresse de sa destinataire et chercha Draco. Il était toujours à table.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

Il la fixa, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Je peux t'emprunter ton hibou ?

-Oui, vas-y.

Hermione le remercia et sortit jusqu'à la volière. Elle repéra le grand-duc et lui attacha le courrier à la patte puis l'envoya à Beaux-Bâtons. Puis elle rejoignit sa salle commune, désirant être un peu seule avant les cours de métamorphose et sortilèges.

Draco termina son repas puis il rejoignit sa salle commune. Il n'adressa pas un regard à Hermione qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées et alla chercher son Nimbus 2001 dans sa chambre. Puis il sortit dans la tiédeur de fin d'été et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il était désert, ce qui ne surprit pas le Serpentard. Il enfourcha son balai et décolla avec un grand coup de pied vers le sol qui le propulsa immédiatement à plusieurs mètres du sol. Draco se mit à faire des tours de terrain, en zigzaguant entre les buts et en passant à l'intérieur de ces derniers. La sensation d'apesanteur, du vent qui lui fouettait le visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds lui fit énormément de bien. Depuis qu'il avait eu ce rendez-vous avec Granger, il était constamment nerveux. Peut-être un peu moins depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, puisque Voldemort ne pourrait pas découvrir leur plan mais cette inquiétude ne l'avait pas quitté. Surtout que Granger avait failli les trahir plus d'une fois. Si elle continuait d'être aussi imprudente, jamais ils ne réussiraient ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Draco fit un piqué vers le sol avant de remonter en chandelle puis il s'arrêta en suspension dans le ciel, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il y'avait longtemps qu'il avait tenté cette figure et c'était la première fois qu'il la réalisait si bien. Presque aussi bien que Potter. Il se demandait bien ce qu'aurait dit l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor à propose de son alliance avec Granger. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés lui, Potter, Weasley et Granger pourtant… Draco avait tenté de devenir ami avec le célèbre Survivant mais celui-ci avait refusé. Tout simplement parce que Draco s'était comporté comme son père lui avait appris et à l'époque, il n'avait pas assez de maturité pour se rendre compte que c'était idiot et que ça n'avait aucun sens. Draco fit une dernière fois le tour du terrain à toute vitesse puis il rentra dans le château et rangea son balai avant de rejoindre son cours de métamorphose. Il arriva au moment où le père de Nott, leur nouveau professeur les faisait entrer. Il s'assit entre Blaise et Hermione, en ignorant le regard courroucé de Pansy. Sa jalousie lui passerait. Puis il reporta son attention sur Nott senior.

« Bien, fit Nott. Les programmes de métamorphose n'ont pas changé. C'est pourquoi nous étudierons ce qui doit être étudié en 7ème année usuellement. La métamorphose physique.

Hermione trembla. Tenir deux métamorphoses en même temps ? Elle sentit soudain qu'une main se posait sur sa jambe et tourna la tête vers son voisin. Draco lui lança un drôle de regard. Elle se pencha vers lui, troublée par ce contact physique.

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire les deux, souffla-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi faire.

-Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ?

-On verra. Sinon… tu seras mauvaise en métamorphose.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

-Oh ça va. Tu préfères mourir à coups d'Endoloris et de Sectumsempra ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle, sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-Mr Malfoy, voudriez-vous bien vous taire ? s'exclama le père de Théodore.

Draco se redressa et prêta attention à ce que disait Nott, même s'il savait déjà tout ce que le professeur enseignait.

-Démonstration, s'il vous plait. Jackson, venez ici !

Hermione se leva en déglutissant. Draco lui lança un regard rassurant et prépara sa baguette sous la table. Hermione croisa son regard puis souffla un décompte. Au moment où elle agitait sa baguette et prononçait la formule, Draco faisait la même chose. Les cheveux d'Hermione devinrent roux et bouclés.

-Parfait, miss. 5 points pour Serpentard.

Hermione fit mine d'annuler le sortilège et Draco cessa le sien, puis elle rejoignit sa place en soufflant à l'oreille de Draco.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ?

-La ferme, Malfoy.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur leur professeur. Il leur intima de s'entraîner à la métamorphose pendant le reste du cours.

La semaine se déroula rapidement. Le dernier cours de cette dernière était Sortilèges, dispensé par Amycus Carrow, le frère d'Alecto.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il est aussi allumé qu'elle… fit Hermione.

-Et si. Malheureusement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oui mon chevalier servant est là pour me protéger, le taquina-t-elle.

-Tu sais que tu es insupportable ? dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione ne répondit pas et pénétra dans la salle en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Carrow était assis sur son bureau et scrutait ses élèves avec un regard qui mélangeait folie et un air sadique.

-Aujourd'hui, fit Carrow, sans se départir de son sourire, nous allons apprendre deux sortilèges. Fulgari et Sectumsempra. Comme l'un d'entre eux est mortel et que j'ignore comment l'annuler, vous vous entraînerez sur des Elfes de Maison. Venez-là.

Une vingtaine d'Elfes s'avancèrent, l'air penaud.

-Un avec chaque sorcier, ordonna Carrow. Je vais vous montrer Fulgari. Zabini, viens ici !

Blaise s'exécuta et se tourna face à Carrow. Ce dernier le fixa en pointant sa baguette puis il dit :

- _Fulgari_ !

Blaise tomba à la renverse et fut plaqué au sol, les bras le long du corps, incapable de bouger.

-Bien plus efficace qu'un sortilège de pétrification. A vous. Avec votre voisin.

Hermione et Draco s'entraînèrent à se jeter le sortilège pendant un bon quart d'heure quand Amycus ordonna aux élèves de le regarder. Il prit un Elfe de Maison et pointa sa baguette sur le petit être tremblant, provoquant le dégoût et la révolte intérieure d'Hermione. Puis il dit, comme il aurait prononcé Lumos :

- _Sectumsempra_.

L'Elfe fut projeté au sol violemment tandis que des entailles parcouraient son corps. Avec des cris de douleur et des spasmes, l'Elfe s'éteignit, son sang se répandant sur le parquet. Les Serdaigle qui assistaient au cours avec les Serpentard grimacèrent de dégoût, certains tournèrent de l'œil et d'autres poussèrent des exclamations indignées.

-A vous, » dit Carrow avec un regard fou.

Draco fit venir son Elfe et lui jeta le sortilège, imité par Hermione qui le fit à contrecœur. Elle regarda son Elfe qui se tordait de douleur, immobile. Quand la créature fut morte, elle lança un Recurvite est repartie à sa place en attendant la fin du cours. Dès qu'elle fut annoncée, Hermione descendit aux cachots et se précipita sous la douche en s'enfermant à clé. Là, elle relâcha son sortilège de métamorphose et fixa son reflet. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas regardée dans un miroir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir le visage de celle qui avait survécu aux dépends de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione avait affreusement maigri, elle avait des énormes cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais et ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse sans fond. Elle sentit qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Comment allait-elle vivre dans ce Poudlard mené par des Mangemorts fous, qui aimaient voir souffrir ? Elle éclata rapidement en de longs sanglots, forts, entrecoupés de respirations haletantes. Elle se déshabilla lentement et alla sous l'eau chaude, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau. Ses sanglots ne cessèrent pas de toute la douche et quand elle s'enveloppa dans la serviette, elle n'était toujours pas calmée. Hermione attendit longtemps. Puis elle se rhabilla, refit son sortilège et fila directement dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit, épuisée.

Draco ne vit pas Hermione au repas ce soir-là. Il se demandait où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait mais il ne posa aucune question. Après avoir travaillé un peu, il alla s'allonger sur son lit et attendit que ses camarades soient endormis pour rejoindre une salle de classe, là où Hermione devait le rejoindre. Elle l'attendait. Draco ferma la porte, jeta un Assurdiato et un Collaporta puis il la rejoignit.

« Tu étais où pendant le repas ?

-Je dormais.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Tu peux enlever ton sortilège devant moi, tu sais. En plus, ça sera plus simple pour toi.

Hermione hocha la tête et l'instant d'après, elle était à nouveau elle-même.

-Alors, tu vas m'apprendre quoi ?

-Le sortilège Doloris.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Il faut que tu le maîtrises. On ne pourra pas berner Tu-sais-qui comme les profs.

-Mais… sur quoi je vais le lancer ?

-Sur moi.

-Ah non ! Je refuse de te faire du mal !

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu en rêvais.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, Malfoy !

-Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix.

Hermione le fixa, ses yeux chocolat lançant des éclairs.

-Il faut que tu ais vraiment envie de me blesser, expliqua Draco.

-L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas envie. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne.

-Fais un effort, Granger, sinon je te laisse là et tu te débrouilles ! Pense, je ne sais pas… que je suis Tu-sais-qui.

Hermione le fixa mais il lui était impossible de voir le mage noir en Draco.

-Je vais t'aider.

Draco prononça une incantation et l'instant d'après, il ressemblait à Voldemort. Hermione sentit une rage sans précédent l'envahir et elle hurla :

- _ENDOLORIS_ !

Le sortilège fusa dans un rayon de lumière verte et atteignit Draco en pleine poitrine. Au début, il réussit à tenir encore sa métamorphose mais rapidement, le sortilège d'Hermione devint plus fort que lui et il se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Un cri lui échappa et l'instant d'après, le sortilège s'arrêta. Hermione essuya la larme qui roulait sur sa joue tandis que Draco reprenait sa respiration, allongé sur le carrelage de la salle de classe.

-Tu… le hais à ce point ?

-Il a tué ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère pour moi. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Hermione calma ses sanglots puis demanda :

-Je ne t'ai pas trop blessé ?

-Ça va pour moi, dit-il en se relevant. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Moi j'ai tué Weasley. Tu ne me détestes pas ?

Hermione l'observa un instant.

-Je comprends tes motivations. Et je sais que j'aurais réagi de la même manière pour protéger mes parents. Et puis tu t'es excusé. Alors non, je ne te déteste pas. Ou plus. Je ne sais pas.

Draco la dévisagea à son tour.

-Tu me crois alors ? Quand je te dis que j'ai fait tout ça pour protéger ma mère ?

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître… oui, je te crois, Malfoy.

Il hocha la tête.

-Merci, dit-il tout d'un coup.

-Pardon ?

-Merci, répéta-t-il.

-Mais… de quoi ?

-De me croire.

-Comment ça ?

-Que quelqu'un, et surtout toi, pense que je sois différent de mon père et de ses idées me rassure. Je veux dire… j'en ai marre que l'on me compare à lui. Je ne suis pas mon père. Et je…

Draco se tut, se demandant pourquoi il s'était confié à Granger.

-De rien, alors, » dit-elle simplement.

Et elle quitta la pièce après avoir repris l'apparence de Sian.

 **La semaine prochaine, on qe retrouve avec un nouveau personnage.** **A bientot !**


	6. Ilvermorny

**Hello tout le monde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière mais je n'ai reçu mon mail qui m'indique que la publication a été faite que jeudi et on m'a fait savoir que ceux qui ont ajouté en alertes "Identité" ne reçoivent pas de mails non plus. Donc je m'excuse si vous n'avez pas été prévenus et si le problème se réitère, je vous invite à aller directement sur le site voir si la publication a été faite.** **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

 _ **ILVERMORNY**_

Ginny Weasley se réveilla lentement dans son lit en soupirant. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que toute sa famille avait déménagé. Arthur, Molly, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur et George. Ils étaient partis avec les Lovegood et s'étaient installés aux Etats-Unis. Luna et Ginny allaient faire leur septième année à Ilvermorny. Le père de Ginny avait trouvé un emploi il y'a peu et Percy cherchait quelque chose. George refusait tout bonnement de revenir à l'école sans Fred. Charlie avait déplacé son élevage de dragons en Amérique et Bill avait intégré une place dans une banque aux Etats-Unis. Les Weasley tentaient de retrouver un semblant d'une vie normale après avoir perdu deux membres de leur famille. Ginny pleurait encore beaucoup Harry. Et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Hermione dont elle ignorait la position géographique. Mais la jeune fille préférait ne pas la contacter, de peur que son amie ait des ennuis par la suite.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce matin-là, Ginny se préparait pour entrer dans l'école de sorcellerie américaine. Elle avait déjà son uniforme bleu et rouge, en hommage à la créatrice de l'école et tous ses livres, son matériel de potions… Ginny se redressa dans son lit.

« Bonjour, dit la voix rêveuse de Luna.

-Salut Luna. Prête pour la rentrée ?

-Oui, prête.

Les deux jeunes filles s'habillèrent et descendirent. Molly avait préparé des œufs brouillés accompagnés de bacon. Les deux sorcières s'installèrent à la table déjà occupée par Arthur, Xenophilius, Charlie et Percy. La mère de Ginny déposa les œufs dans l'assiette de sa fille et de Luna. Ginny se força à manger mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas faim. D'abord l'inquiétude lui nouait le ventre. Comment cela allait être à Ilvermorny ? Comment serait une année sans le fameux Trio d'Or ? Ensuite, les morts d'Harry, Ron et Fred l'affectaient encore beaucoup. Après le déjeuner, les Weasley et les Lovegood prirent un Portoloin jusqu'au Massachussetts. Il n'y avait pas de train pour atteindre l'école de sorcellerie américaine. Le Portoloin, qui était un vieux chapeau (ressemblant beaucoup au Choixpeau magique de Poudlard, ce qui provoqua un sentiment de nostalgie en Ginny) les laissa dans une vaste clairière. L'école était un vaste château en granite et l'entrée était ornée des statues de ses créateurs, Isolt Sayre et James Steward. Le cœur de l'ancienne Gryffondor eut un raté. Tout ce qui lui rappelait un temps soit peu la mort d'Harry lui provoquait ce genre de réaction. Et le prénom « James » en faisait partie. Ginny s'ébroua. Elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses maintenant. Elle redressa la tête et tira sa valise puis la famille se mit en marche. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le château. Il était encore plus imposant quand on était à ses pieds. Après avoir salué, embrassé et rassuré ses parents, Ginny pénétra dans l'enceinte de sa nouvelle école, aux côtés de Luna. La jeune fille avait conscience des regards que les élèves leur adressaient. La nouvelle de leur arrivée n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue.

-C'est vous les anglaises ?

Ginny se retourna et fit face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux blond clair. Ginny repensa immédiatement à Malfoy. Celui-là… si elle avait pu lui arracher les yeux et le cœur, elle ne s'en serait pas privée… Il avait tué son frère !

-Oui, ce sont Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood, déclara une voix familière.

-Professeur Mac Gonagall ! s'exclama Ginny, se retenant de se jeter dans les bras de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose.

-Bonjour Ginny. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça peut aller.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall hocha la tête et signifia à la sorcière qu'elles parleraient plus tard.

-Bien, déclara l'homme, je suis Mr Foley, professeur de sortilèges. Vous entrez en dernière année, d'après ce que m'a expliqué Minerva ?

-Exact, répondirent Ginny et Luna en chœur.

-Vous serez réparties comme les premières années.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête.

-Suivez-moi.

Ginny et Luna suivirent Mr Foley. Des élèves de 11 ans attendaient devant trois statues. L'une d'elles étaient une sorte de lutin au long nez crochu, aux doigts longs et griffus et à la tête ornée d'une collerette de piquants. La seconde était un serpent qui ressemblait au Basilic (ce qui fit frissonner Ginny) et à la corne plantée sur son front. La troisième statue était un chat de la taille d'un lion et possédant six pattes et une très longue queue. La dernière était un très bel aigle dont les ailes semblaient produire des éclairs. Ginny se sentit attirée par cet oiseau, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Mr Foley se plaça devant les statues.

-Bienvenue à tous. Nous allons d'abord répartir les nouveaux élèves. Je vous appellerai et vous vous placerez devant ces statues. Celle qui bougera vous accueillera dans sa Maison. Puckwoodgenie favorise le cœur des sorciers, le Serpent Cornu, leur esprit, Womatou, leur corps et l'Oiseau-Tonnerre, leur âme. Commençons. Baker Charlotte !

Une petite fille blonde s'avança. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Puckwoodgenie s'animait. De nombreux premières années furent répartis.

-Lovegood Luna.

Luna s'avança. Un instant après, le Serpent Cornu s'animait et elle rejoignit les autres élèves répartis dans cette Maison. D'autres élèves rejoignaient leur Maison.

-Weasley Ginny.

Le silence se fit. Encore plus que pour Luna. Il était inhabituel que des élèves de dernière année soient répartis et tous savaient qui était Ginny. La jeune sorcière s'avança. Après un long moment, l'Oiseau-Tonnerre bougea. Ginny rejoignit les autres élèves. Des élèves descendirent d'un escalier et rejoignirent les nouveaux arrivants. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Ginny et lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis Alex Hunter, préfet d'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tout le monde parlait de ton arrivée.

Ginny lui serra la main en rougissant.

-Enchantée Alex.

Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette.

-On est dans la même année.

Ginny hocha la tête. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Mac Gonagall approchait.

-Excuse-moi deux minutes, dit-elle.

Ginny rejoignit son ancienne directrice de Maison.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, professeur, déclara Ginny quand elles se furent installées dans le bureau de Minerva.

-Nous avons tous dû fuir et j'ai choisi de venir ici. J'ai pu décrocher un poste de professeur de métamorphose ici. On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance. Et toi ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-J'essaye de me reconstruire comme je peux.

Mac Gonagall hocha la tête.

-Sa mort nous a tous affectés.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai également perdu un frère ce soir-là.

-Toutes mes condoléances. Même si Fred et George me donnaient du fil à retordre et me rendaient parfois chèvre, je les aimais bien. Ils contribuaient à la bonne ambiance de Poudlard.

Ginny eut un petit rire.

-Comment va Fred ?

-Il ne s'en est pas encore remis. Il… il ne plaisante plus. Il ne fait plus rien. La mort de Ron l'avait déjà beaucoup affecté mais celle de Fred…

-Peut-être devrait-il voir un Psychomage… conseilla Mac Gonagall.

-Nous lui avons dit mais il refuse. Et puis… nous n'en avons pas les moyens, ajouta la Gryffondor en bafouillant et rougissant.

Minerva eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire. Elle préféra demander à la place :

-As-tu des nouvelles de miss Granger ?

-Non. Je n'ose pas en demander. Imaginez qu'il les intercepte…

-Effectivement. Je n'y avais pas songé. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

-Moi aussi.

-Elle est intelligente. Elle ne se mettra pas en danger inutilement.

Ginny se retint de répondre « j'espère ». Elle savait qu'Hermione était l'une de ceux qui avaient été le plus affectés par la mort de Harry. Et elle savait également que sa meilleure amie n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Et le courage pouvait mener à faire des choses plus qu'inconscientes…

-Nous devrions aller au banquet, Ginevra. »

Elles sortirent de la salle et rejoignirent le repas.

...

Ginny assista à de nombreux cours. Elle intégra rapidement l'équipe de Quidditch de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Luna et elle s'entendait bien avec Alex. Néanmoins, elle pensait beaucoup à Harry et s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Que devenait son amie ? Que faisait-elle ? Etait-elle retournée à l'école ? Ginny espérait surtout qu'Hermione ne tenterait rien de dangereux. Elle savait que la Gryffondor aurait voulu venger Harry et Ron. Et elle savait aussi qu'Hermione serait prête à tout. A tout. Même à s'allier à l'ennemi pour mieux le tromper. Elle savait également que ce choix pourrait lui nuire parce qu'Hermione avait tendance à surréagir quand on disait du mal de ses proches et ses ennemis en diraient forcément.

Ginny était loin de se douter qu'elle fût aussi proche de la vérité. Et elle était loin de se douter que la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus veillait sur Hermione et sur ses réactions plutôt impulsives.

...

Ce matin-là, Ginny se réveilla tôt. Elle avait un entraînement de Quidditch avec son équipe. Après s'être habillée, elle descendit déjeuner. La majorité des membres étaient déjà là. La différence entre les entraînements de Poudlard et ceux d'Ilvermorny, c'était que ceux de cette dernière ne s'effectuaient non pas en match à trois contre trois plus le gardien mais bien à six contre six. Les élèves de la Maison qu'Oiseau-Tonnerre allait affronter en premier s'entraînait avec eux. Ginny préférait les entraînements à la Poudlard tout simplement car ils pouvaient provoquer l'effet de surprise pendant le match. S'ils devaient tester une stratégie, ils devaient le faire lors de l'entraînement et rien n'empêchait Serpent Cornu de leur voler leurs idées. Ginny remarqua qu'Alex était installé à la table, pourtant, il n'était pas dans l'équipe. Le jeune homme était plongé dans un livre. Ginny s'assit près de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il releva la tête vers elle.

« Ah tiens, Ginny. Salut.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

-Je voulais t… vous voir jouer. Enfin, surtout toi. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais douée.

-Je me débrouille bien. J'ai été attrapeuse puis poursuiveuse.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi tu as arrêté d'être attrapeuse.

-Parce que l'année où je l'ai été, j'effectuai un remplacement, répondit Ginny.

-Tu étais d…

Mais il se tut en voyant le regard voilé de sa camarade.

-Oh.

-Je remplaçais Harry Potter.

Quelques têtes se retournèrent vers elle au moment où elle prononça le nom.

-Tu le connaissais bien ?

-C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère… Harry m'avait sauvé la vie une fois.

-Woah, ton frère est l'ami d'Harry Potter !

-Etait, le corrigea machinalement Ginny.

-Oh, désolé. Décidemment, je n'arrête pas de gaffer aujourd'hui…

-Pas de soucis. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

Mais Ginny laissa retomber sa tranche de bacon et repoussa son assiette. Elle espérait que la séance de Quidditch lui redonnerait le sourire. Suivie par Alex et précédée par l'équipe, Ginny rejoignit le terrain. Dès que tout le monde fut prêt, ils décollèrent. Le terrain était parsemé de 14 joueurs qui filaient à toutes vitesses. Quand ils furent échauffés, le capitaine de Serpent Cornu ouvrit les boîtes des balles et le match commença. Ginny attrapa rapidement le Souafle et fit la passe à l'une de ses coéquipières avant de se déplacer à toute vitesse devant. Elle reçut à nouveau la balle rouge et fonça vers les buts où elle marqua. « 10-0 pour Oiseau-Tonnerre, » annonça une voix mécanique. Ginny fixait le Souafle puis elle piqua vers l'élève de Serpent Cornu qui le tenait. Elle attrapa la balle au moment où il la lançait. Remontant en chandelle, suivie de près par un autre joueur, elle fit la passe à l'un de ses coéquipiers et continua à monter. Le joueur la suivait toujours. Ginny fit demi-tour et fonça vers le sol, désorientant le joueur adversaire au passage. Elle saisit à nouveau le Souafle et marqua son troisième but, le quatrième de sa Maison. « 40-0 pour Oiseau-Tonnerre, » annonça la voix. Cette annonce dut donner un regain d'énergie aux Serpents Cornus car ils marquèrent deux fois d'affilée. Ginny et l'une de ses coéquipières, Mary, marquèrent deux buts chacune, montant le score à quatre-vingts à vingt. Soudain, un cri de victoire retentit. C'était l'attrapeur des Serpents Cornus qui rejoignait son équipe, le bras tendu. « 190-80 pour Serpent Cornu, fin du match, » annonça la voix.

-On a bien joué, annonça leur capitaine. Ginny, ta feinte était géniale. Il faudrait juste que notre attrapeur soit plus rapide.

-En même temps, protesta celui-ci, leurs balais sont meilleurs.

\- Tais-toi Justin. Il faut juste que tu travailles plus. Le vrai match est pour dans deux semaines.

Ginny sortit du terrain et fut rapidement rejointe par Alex.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi l'équipe d'Angleterre n'était pas à la finale de la Coupe du Monde ! s'exclama celui-ci.

-Quel rapport ?

-Si tous leurs joueurs jouaient comme toi, ils seraient la meilleure équipe du monde ! Tous les élèves de Poudlard jouent comme ça.

-De mon temps, l'équipe de Gryffondor était la meilleure. Elle n'a perdu que deux fois, à cause des Détraqueurs, en 7 ans. C'était surtout grâce à Harry. Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle.

Alex hocha la tête.

-Si le nôtre se bouge un peu, Serpent Cornu n'a aucune chance. »

Et il repartit.

 **Réponses à vos commentaires :** **Laulo :** merci, contente que ça te plaise et que tu es envie de savoir la suite.

 **Maxine3482 :** Effectivement, Hermione ne se plait pas trop dans le "Poudlard des Mangemorts et pro-Mangemorts" mais il faut dire que c'est normal, se retrouver seule, sans amis, avec une menace sur le dos, dans la peau de quelqu'un qui n'est pas soi et dans un environnement qui n'est pas celui que l'on affectionne, je pense que l'on ne peut qu'être mal. Heureusement que Draco est là d'ailleurs!

Dans un tout autre registre, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Que pensez-vous des caractères d'Hermione ? de Draco? (Maintenant de Ginny)? Est-ce que d'autres chapitres PDV Ginny vous plairaient? Ou préférez-vous que je me concentre sur Draco et Hermione (même s'il y'aura quelques PDV hors de leurs petites têtes)? Comment pensez-vous que leur relation va évoluer ?

J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me répondre car on écrit pour soi et on publie pour vous, donc votre avis est tres important pour nous !

A la semaine prochaine !!!!


	7. Évolution

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce dimanche. Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec Hermione et Draco à Poudlard. Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec eux.** **Bonne lecture !!!!**

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

 _ **EVOLUTION**_

Hermione resta éveillée tard ce soir-là. Les paroles de Malfoy tournaient en rond dans son esprit. Et plus que tout le reste, le « surtout toi » qu'il avait lâché. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle ou n'importe qui d'autre le croit innocent changeait-il quelque chose ? Etait-ce en rapport avec Ron ? Elle ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles du Serpentard. Sachant qu'elle ne dormirait pas, Hermione se releva et sortit du dortoir. Silencieuse, elle monta l'escalier de marbre et se rendit dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle alla sur le balcon et s'appuya dessus. Le vent soufflait une brise qui faisait s'envoler ses cheveux. Hermione observa les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé ce soir-là. Il était magnifique. Elle repéra la Grande et la Petite Ourse, Cassiopée, le Sagittaire et… la constellation du dragon, appelée Draco. Décidément, tout lui rappelait le Serpentard ! Allait-il quitter ses pensées ? Hermione ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne cessait de songer à lui… Elle s'ébroua et se replongea dans la contemplation de l'océan noir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se décida à quitter la tour d'astronomie et partit se coucher.

...

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla tôt et déjeuna rapidement, puis il revêtit sa robe de Quidditch et rejoignit le terrain. Il avait amené le matériel, mais pour l'instant, il volait au-dessus du terrain en attendant les Serpentard qui voulaient rejoindre l'équipe. En faisant différents pics avec son balai, Draco songea à la veille. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il s'était dévoilé ainsi. Il n'aimait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait. Et surtout, il l'avait dit à Granger. Granger quand même ! On ne parlait pas de n'importe qui. Sa pire ennemie. Mais l'était-elle encore ? Draco ne le savait pas vraiment. Pouvait-on considérer sa seule alliée comme sa pire ennemie ? Le jeune homme en avait sa claque de se questionner sans arrêt, et surtout, de se questionner à propos _d'elle_. Il n'avait jamais été aussi indécis, aussi perdu qu'aujourd'hui.

Vers 8 heures, les candidats arrivèrent enfin. Draco émit un sifflement en voyant le nombre d'élèves qui arrivaient. Le Serpentard fit un piqué vers le sol et d'un même mouvement, il descendit de son balai et rejoignit les candidats.

« Bonjour à tous. Vous êtes nombreux, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'attarder. Alors, je dis déjà à ce qui candidatent pour le poste d'attrapeur que je suis déjà à ce poste. Alors… vous pouvez partir.

Personne ne quitta le rang.

-Les poursuiveurs, à gauche, les batteurs à droite, les gardiens, au centre.

Des colonnes se formèrent. Les poursuiveurs étaient très nombreux.

-D'abord, je veux que vous fassiez un tour de terrain en passant dans les six buts. Quand je serai en haut, vous commencerez.

Les élèves de Serpentard passèrent les uns après les autres. Draco dut éliminer cinq prétendants qui ne tenaient même pas sur leurs balais. Il donna ensuite un Souafle à ceux qui voulaient être poursuiveurs et mit un gardien sur chaque but. Il les observa se passer la balle rouge et fit sortir certains des prétendants, en fit rentrer d'autres. Le dernier gardien se révéla le meilleur. Il eut rapidement ses sept poursuiveurs et son gardien. Il fit ensuite un essai avec les batteurs. Son équipe était maintenant constituées. Une majorité de garçons et d'élèves à partir de la cinquième année.

-Bon. Maintenant, je vais voir comment nous arrivons à jouer ensemble. Un petit match ensuite je vous parlerai de ma stratégie.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que quelqu'un s'installait dans les gradins. Il reconnut Hermione déguisée en Sian. Que venait-elle faire là ? Puis il se souvint de leur plan. Peut-être tentait-elle de lui donner un peu de crédibilité ? Draco reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle équipe puis il libéra les balles de Quidditch et donna le départ. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment le Vif d'Or, il regardait plutôt son équipe jouer. Il l'avait séparée en deux et pris un remplaçant en tant que Gardien si bien qu'ils jouaient à trois contre trois. D'ailleurs, elle se débrouillait pas mal, son équipe. Quand Draco vit un petit éclat doré non loin de lui, il se précipita sur le Vif d'Or et l'attrapa en remontant en chandelle, mettant fin au match. Ensuite, ses joueurs redescendirent sur terre et il les félicita.

-Je pense qu'avec une équipe comme ça, la Coupe des quatre Maisons est à nous, cette année.

Il entreprit ensuite de leur expliquer la stratégie et leur donna rendez-vous trois fois par semaine et tous les samedis matin sur le terrain, puis il les congédia. Il sortit ensuite des vestiaires, une serviette autour des épaules. Hermione le rejoignit.

-Je n'avais jamais vraiment observé ta technique. Tu es doué, dit-elle.

-Merci.

Ils se turent. Décidément, cela faisait deux fois qu'il la remerciait depuis la veille.

-Dis… fit finalement Draco, hier on n'a pas décidé quand serait ta prochaine leçon.

-Quand tu veux.

-Mercredi puis vendredi prochain, ça te va ?

-Parfait.

Elle le doubla et repartit à l'intérieur. Draco se dit que c'était vraiment bizarre de se comporter « normalement » avec Granger. Il se rassura en se disant que c'était pour jouer la comédie. Ils se devaient d'être crédible s'ils voulaient que les gens croient à leur relation. Draco passa ensuite son après-midi à faire ses devoirs.

...

Après le repas de midi, Hermione descendit dans sa nouvelle salle commune et prit ses livres de cours et des parchemins, puis elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires sur une table ce qui fit sursauter l'autre occupant du meuble.

« Désolée, marmonna Hermione.

-Non ça va.

Hermione fixa Draco un instant. Elle n'avait même pas vu qu'il était là. Elle s'installa néanmoins en face de lui et ouvrit son manuel de magie noire pour entamer le devoir que leur avait demandé Lestrange. Elle ne parlait pas, occupée à décrire tous les effets du Sortilège d'Electrocution et d'Hydrocution mais elle sentait le regard de son voisin qui la scrutait, et cela la déstabilisait. Hermione releva finalement la tête et croisa le regard acier de Draco.

-Il y'a un problème ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Non, aucun.

-Alors pourquoi tu me regardes avec autant d'insistance depuis tout à l'heure ?

Le Serpentard se figea un instant.

-Comment… ?

-Je l'ai senti, le coupa Hermione.

-Chut… fit la voix de la bibliothécaire.

Hermione se replongea dans son devoir sans un mot et Draco l'imita. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Draco referma son livre puis rassembla ses affaires. Il descendit ensuite aux cachots et se rendit dans sa salle commune. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il s'assit sur un canapé et se perdit dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de fixer Granger ainsi ? Certes, elle était sous son déguisement mais quand même… Décidément, en ce moment, le Serpentard ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il désobéissait à son père, il était arrogant et insolent envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il prenait des risques inconsidérés pour le tuer (ce qui ressemblait à un comportement de stupide Gryffondor), il demandait de l'aide à Granger et il devenait moins hostile avec elle, voire amical. Et il la protégeait. Et il la détaillait. Draco eut envie de se frapper. Que diable lui arrivait-il ? S'il n'avait pas trouvé l'idée complètement saugrenue, il aurait cru qu'il avait des Joncheruines dans la tête, comme l'aurait si bien suggéré Loufoca. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fixer les gens ainsi, de les détailler. Ou plutôt si, mais les seules personnes qu'il dévisageait étaient les filles qu'ils trouvaient attirantes. Or là, on parlait de Granger. Granger, bordel ! Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu la trouver attirante, avant ou après la Bataille de Poudlard ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la regardait-il avec cette intensité ? Draco n'aurait su le dire. Alors il passa le week-end à la fréquenter le moins possible, sachant pertinemment qu'il mettait leur plan en danger.

Ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le lundi, lorsque la semaine reprit, elle rejoignit la salle de Magie Noire cinq minutes avant le début du cours, bien décidée à y croiser le Serpentard. Il arriva pile à l'heure et Hermione ne put lui parler. Elle le ferait donc pendant le cours. Ils s'installèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

-Pardon ? demanda l'intéressé.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répliqua Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

-Visiblement non.

-Alors je vais t'expliquer. Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis samedi ? Tu veux faire tout foirer ?

Draco la fixa dans les yeux, plutôt gêné qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Il pensait qu'elle ne se formaliserait pas de son éloignement. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

-Je te manque, c'est ça ? fut tout ce que le Serpentard trouva à dire.

-Non ! Je me passerai de ta présence et de te fréquenter si je ne tenais pas à achever ce que mon meilleur ami a commencé !

Draco ne trouva rien à répondre à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il ne la retint même pas lorsqu'elle quitta la salle comme une furie sous les cris de Bellatrix.

Non mais vraiment ! Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle faisait tout son possible pour être moins hostile envers Malfoy et ce petit con prétentieux gâchait tout ! Il voulait tuer Voldemort ou pas ? La jeune fille sortit en trombe du château et se précipita vers le lac. Elle s'assit au pied de l'arbre qui le bordait et éclata en sanglots. Tout cela était trop dur. Si Malfoy n'y mettait pas du sien, elle ne tiendrait pas. Harry et Ron lui manquaient terriblement. Ginny et Gabrielle, ses deux meilleures amies aussi. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Comment pourrait-elle venir à bout du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps si elle n'arrivait pas à rester à Poudlard ? Mais l'école avait trop changé. Elle n'était plus la deuxième maison de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cette dernière se demandait même si elle le serait à nouveau. Elle se demandait surtout si elle, serait à nouveau l'ancienne Hermione. La jeune fille forte et courageuse, capable de braver tous les dangers. Mais cette Hermione là était morte avec Harry. Avec le leader du Trio d'Or. Elle en était la seule survivante et ce titre lui en pesait. Si seulement elle pouvait les retrouver… Hermione se releva et s'approcha du lac. Elle observa son reflet dans l'eau. Elle ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'elle avait recouvré son apparence normale. Quelle importance si on l'attrapait ? De toutes façons, Malfoy ne semblait pas prendre leur plan au sérieux alors… la Gryffondor s'approcha un peu plus de l'eau. En ce moment-même, elle avait la possibilité de tout arrêter. De rejoindre les deux personnes qu'elle souhaitait le plus voir au monde.

...

Et cela, Draco le sentait. Un soudain spasme venait de lui enserrer le ventre. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que cela concernait Granger. Il leva la main.

-Oui ?

-Je… je peux aller à l'infirmerie. J'ai… mal au ventre, dit Draco entre deux spasmes.

-Parkinson, accompagnez-le.

-Je… peux y aller seul.

-Parkinson, accompagnez-le, répéta Bellatrix.

Draco fut contraint d'avoir Pansy sur le dos. Dès qu'ils furent loin de la salle, le Serpentard stupéfixa la jeune fille et il courut dehors. Il ne savait pas comment il connaissait l'endroit où était Granger, mais il avait la certitude qu'elle était dehors. Il arriva près du lac. Une silhouette se détachait au bord de ce dernier. Draco redoubla d'allure et vit Granger, sous sa forme véritable, secouée de sanglots, fixant le fond du lac.

-Dégage Malfoy, l'entendit-il dire.

-Pas avant que tu ne te sois éloignée de ce lac.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je me jette dedans ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix chevrotant à cause des sanglots qu'elle tentait, sans résultat, de cacher. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je meure ? Après tout, tu avais l'air prêt à tout arrêter. Alors rien ne me retiens dans ce monde.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries, Granger et bordel, éloigne-toi de ce lac !

-Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Fous-moi la paix ! rugit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Son visage était baigné de larmes, son corps était parcouru de spasmes à cause de ses sanglots et elle le fixait avec un regard empli de haine. Draco eut presque peur d'elle. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, il avait surtout réellement peur qu'elle se jette à l'eau.

-Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas en sûreté, Granger.

-Tu comprends ce que je te dis, Malfoy ? FICHE LE CAMP !

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Il darda simplement un regard empreint de remords et d'inquiétude sur Hermione. La Gryffondor continuait de le fixer avec rage.

-Tu m'as entendue, sale fouine ?

-Parfaitement.

-Alors fous le camp !

Draco se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux. Une longue minute passa tandis qu'ils se fixaient ainsi. Puis il la prit doucement par le bras et la ramena vers l'arbre. Là, elle s'effondra et se laissa tomber par terre, pleurant à nouveau. Draco s'assit près d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua de pleurer. Le jeune homme resta ainsi, le regard perdu dans le lointain, avec pour seul son dans les oreilles, les longs sanglots entrecoupés de respirations difficiles qu'émettaient Granger.

...

Quand Hermione se fut calmée, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle releva la tête mais n'osa pas croiser le regard du Serpentard, sachant très bien à quoi pouvait ressembler son visage en ce moment.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

-De rien.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus et se relevèrent. Hermione refit son sortilège de métamorphose et ils rentrèrent dans le château. Avant de rejoindre leur prochain cours, Draco lui demanda :

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « plus rien ne me retient » ?

-Non… rien. Laisse tomber. »

Hermione se retourna vivement pour ne pas qu'il voie qu'elle rougissait. Elle avait ouvertement signifié à Malfoy que c'était lui et son plan qui la retenaient sur Terre. Et c'était très gênant.

Durant le cours de runes, les élèves durent traduire un texte particulièrement empreint de propagande, sur Salazar Serpentard. A midi, Hermione ne se présenta pas au déjeuner. Elle en profita pour lire la lettre que Gabrielle lui avait envoyée.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_ _Je dois t'avouer que ta lettre m'a surprise. Je ne pensais jamais que tu t'allierais à Draco Malfoy et surtout qu'il te convaincrait de l'aider. Je pensais (sans jugement) que tu refuserais tout simplement de lui parler après ce qu'il avait fait à Ron. Mais après tout, j'ignore bien ce qu'il a pu te dire pour te convaincre._ _Ça se passe bien à Poudlard ? Tu sais, les garçons sont vraiment pénibles, j'ai été obligée de leur dire que tu rejoignais ton petit-ami (ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux vu ton plan) ! D'ailleurs, ce plan est vraiment tiré par les cheveux. Mais si ça marche, tant mieux !_ _Tu me manques, tu sais, je m'étais habituée à ta présence. Mais sinon, tu crois que tu pourrais venir pendant les vacances de la Toussaint ? Comme ça tu me raconteras !_ _En espérant très vite de tes nouvelles_ _Gabrielle_

Hermione reposa la lettre. Oui, il était envisageable qu'elle rentre à Paris pour les vacances, d'autant plus qu'elle ne rendrait pas visite aux parents de Draco tant qu'ils n'auraient pas montré leur « amour » à Poudlard. Hermione prit donc un morceau de parchemin et écrivit sa réponse à son amie française avant d'emprunter un hibou qu'elle envoya à la jeune sorcière.

Draco n'alla pas non plus manger à midi. Ce qui tout compte fait n'était pas trop grave si les autres croyaient qu'il était avec Granger. Ou avec Sian pour eux. Il se demandait bien comment il avait su qu'elle était suicidaire. Enfin, il le savait, il l'avait senti. Mais pourquoi avait-il associé cette douleur au ventre au mal-être de la Gryffondor ? Ça le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Décidemment, Granger le perturbait. Depuis qu'il la fréquentait, il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. C'était vraiment étrange… Peut-être qu'elle était comme ça et qu'elle déteignait sur lui ? Le jeune homme se secoua au moment où l'objet de ses réflexions pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Ça va, Granger ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Enfin, ça peut aller. Dis Malfoy… tu as prévu quelque chose pour le plan pendant les vacances ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Je compte… rentrer à Paris pour les vacances.

-Paris ?

Hermione avait momentanément oublié qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit où elle était pendant tout ce temps. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté du Serpentard.

-Après la Bataille… je suis partie à Paris avec Gabrielle Delacour. Je vais aller la voir.

-Attends, si tu étais là-bas et que tu es revenue…

Hermione détourna le regard.

-Bordel Granger, tu lui en as parlé ?

-Personne ne sait qu'elle existe. Et il y'a une chance sur des millions qu'on la questionne à elle !

-Tu veux vraiment crever ou quoi ? C'est complètement irresponsable d'avoir fait ça ! J'ai juré de te protéger mais si ça continue, Granger, tu ne vas pas vivre longtemps !

Hermione se sentit rougir. C'était vrai que ce qu'elle avait fait été irresponsable. Elle tourna la tête vers Draco qui la fixait.

-Ah non, Malfoy. Je ne ferai pas ça.

-Tu veux le tuer ou pas ?

-Oui !

-Alors fais-le.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non !

-Si !

-Malfoy tu es insupportable !

-Et toi incorrigible !

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant de longues minutes.

-Je ne peux pas Oublietter la seule amie qu'il me reste, Malfoy. Je ne peux pas…

-Je suis désolé, Granger, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Hermione allait répliquer mais quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune. Il s'agissait de Blaise.

-Je me demandais où tu étais, Draco.

-Eh bien, on discutait avec Sian.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête tandis que Draco fixait Hermione en étirant ses bras le long du canapé, de sorte à ce que l'un des deux soit proche de la nuque d'Hermione. Cette dernière pensa que si Malfoy n'était pas assez explicite sur son désir de « se rapprocher » d'elle, alors il ne le serait jamais. Afin d'en jouer un peu plus, elle appuya sa tête contre le bras de Malfoy au moment où Parkinson et Nott pénétraient dans la pièce. Ils ouvrirent tous les deux de grands yeux et regardèrent Hermione et Draco, bouche-bée.

-Vous devriez fermer la bouche avant d'avaler les mouches, fit remarquer Draco, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Leurs visages se fermèrent, comme s'ils n'acceptaient pas ce soudain rapprochement. Hermione retint un fou rire. Ils étaient vraiment comiques ces Serpentard. Elle éclata réellement de rire, en se disant que jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça un jour. Tous la fixèrent étrangement, sauf Draco qui se mit à éclater de rire aussi. Hermione comprit son jeu.

-Tu es vraiment drôle, Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle, en posant sa main sur celle du Serpentard.

Il la regarda étrangement mais pendant si peu de temps qu'il n'y eut qu'Hermione qui le remarqua. Leur plan avançait réellement bien.

...

Avant le cours de potions, Théodore prit Draco à part.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? demanda ce dernier.

-A quoi tu joues exactement ?

-Pardon ?

-Avec Jackson. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu fais.

Draco s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur en préparant une réponse qui correspondrait au Draco que Nott croyait connaître.

-Je m'amuse un peu avec elle.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Théodore en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Eh bien, elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder et si tu vois où je veux en venir…

-Je croyais que ta famille avait des principes stricts, Malfoy. On couche pas avant le mariage, par exemple.

-Qui t'a parlé de coucher avec elle, Nott ? Peut-être qu'elle me plaît, tout simplement.

L'intéressé resta interdit.

-Mais il est vrai que c'est une option tout à fait envisageable, continua Draco avec un sourire.

-Et tes principes alors ? demanda Théodore, recouvrant un semblant de dignité.

-Au diable mon père et ses idioties ! Il ne le saura jamais de toute façon.

-Et s'il l'apprenait ?

-Tu me menaces, Nott ? fit Draco en s'approchant du Serpentard.

-Peut-être.

-Ne t'y avises surtout pas. Tu le regretterais. Et puis en quoi ce que je pourrais faire avec G… Sian te concerne ?

Théodore ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Draco.

-Bordel, ne me dis pas que tu veux…

-Peut-être bien. Alors, méfie-toi de moi.

-Ce sera toi contre moi, Nott. On verra lequel de nous deux elle préfère.

Sur ces paroles, Draco se dirigea vers la salle de potions. Il s'installa à côté d'Hermione sous le regard courroucé de Théodore. Draco se pencha vers Hermione et lui dit :

-Tu sais que j'ai un concurrent ?

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Il paraîtrait que Nott ait flashé sur toi. Enfin, sur Sian.

-Et tu pensais que je ne le savais pas ?

Draco la fixa un instant sans comprendre.

-Il me fixe avec tant d'insistance que c'en devient gênant, continua la Gryffondor.

-Ah.

Ils se turent un instant.

-Alors comme ça, tu le considères comme un concurrent ? A croire que tu tiens réellement à moi.

-C'était une façon de parler, Granger. »

Ils se turent à nouveau pour se concentrer sur la préparation de leur Mélange Malveillant. Ils n'échangèrent plus une parole jusqu'à la fin de l'heure où ils rendirent leurs mixtures. Ensuite ils rejoignirent le cours d'arithmancie. Hermione, qui adorait pourtant cette dernière, trouva le cours très ennuyeux puisqu'apparemment, leur professeur était décidé à refaire le programme de troisième année. C'est ainsi que l'esprit de la Gryffondor dériva vers ses précédentes années à Poudlard. La salle commune des Gryffondor, bien que celle des Serpentard lui convînt, lui manquait. L'ambiance joyeuse et animée de sa Maison était l'une des choses qu'elle regrettait le plus. Même les blagues de Fred et George lui manquaient. Et Ginny. Elle avait vraiment besoin de voir sa meilleure amie. A la fin du cours, sa décision fut prise. Elle se mit à une table et rédigea une lettre.

 _Ginny,_ _J'ignore où tu es et j'espère de tout cœur que tu vas bien. Je sais que t'écrire est dangereux, mais j'en ressens le besoin. Tu me manques énormément tu sais._ _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu réagiras en voyant cette lettre mais… enfin. Comment vont tes frères ? Ta mère, ton père ? As-tu des nouvelles de Luna ? J'aimerai tellement vous revoir, tous. D'ailleurs, si ça te dit de me revoir, moi, je serais à Paris pendant les vacances de la Toussaint._ _En espérant que le hibou te trouvera,_ _Hermione_ _PS : dans ta prochaine lettre, adresse-toi à Sian Jackson, au moins sur l'enveloppe (je suis dans l'impossibilité de t'expliquer pourquoi, ça serait trop risqué)_

Hermione finalisa sa lettre et prit un hibou dans la volière en lui demandant de trouver Ginevra Weasley. Puis elle retourna travailler dans sa salle commune.

...

Le hibou arriva aux Etats-Unis le vendredi. Ginny fut surprise de recevoir du courrier et lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe d'une main fébrile et lut ce qu'Hermione lui avait écrit. Elle s'empressa ensuite d'aller répondre.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_ _Si tu savais combien je suis soulagée de te savoir vivante !_ _Je vais d'abord te dire que je viendrai en France te voir pendant les vacances, peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas. Trop de Weasley au même endroit pourrait être suspect. J'ai hâte de te voir et j'espère que tu m'expliqueras pourquoi je dois t'appeler Sian._ _Quant à ma famille… on fait comme on peut. Papa a trouvé du travail, maman s'occupe de la maison et Charlie et Percy travaillent aussi. Je suis aux Etats-Unis, j'étudie à Ilvermorny. Peut-être que tu pourras demander d'y entrer, maman serait ravie de t'accueillir chez nous. Comme tu le sais, la mort de Harry nous a tous affectés et j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. C'était l'amour de ma vie… mais on fait avec._ _Toi aussi tu me manques. Il me tarde de te voir._ _A bientôt,_ _Ginny_ _PS : j'espère que tu auras réussi à enlever mon sortilège de la lettre et que tu pourras lire ça…_

Ginny reposa sa plume et cacheta l'enveloppe avant d'écrire une lettre à ses parents pour leur annoncer qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles d'Hermione puis elle envoya son hibou amener ses lettres.

 **Réponses à vos commentaires :** **Invité : L :**

ahah, tant mieux si tu attends la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu.

 **Maxine3481:** merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions en fin de chapitre, je trouve important pour nous d'avoir votre avis à tous sur les Fanfiction que nous écrivons et sur nos personnages. Quant au problème de piblication, j'ai également reçu mon mail en retard mais **les chapitres sont toujours disponibles, même sans notif.**

Pour en revenir aux questions, j'encourage d'ailleurs tout le monde à y répondre, même si c'est la fin de la fic.

Nouvelles questions, par ailleurs. Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Est-ce qu'une Hermione suicidaire après la mort de son presque frère et après celle de Ron vous choque ? Quelles sont vos hypothèses pour Draco qui a senti qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien ?

A la semaine prochaine !!!


	8. Retrouvailles

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien.** **Dans ce chapitre, enfin la confrontation entre Hermione et Ginny. Alors à votre avis comment va réagir notre rousse préférée ?**

 ** _CHAPITRE 7_**

 ** _RETROUVAILLES_**

Les vacances de la Toussaint arrivèrent rapidement. Nott ne cessait d'être hostile envers Draco et de tendre des perches à Hermione qui faisait semblant de les ignorer même s'il se vantait à n'importe qui qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Draco, lui, ignorait son ami et lui et Hermione continuaient de se « rapprocher ». Ce jour-là, c'était leur dernier cours de magie noire avant les vacances. Ils s'enfermèrent comme à leur habitude dans une salle. Hermione relâcha son sortilège.

« Bon. Tu m'apprends quoi aujourd'hui ?

-L'Imperium.

-Je sais le combattre.

-Je sais. Mais tu ne sais pas le lancer, si ?

- _Impero_.

Draco se sentit vidé de toute volonté, mou comme une marionnette et il ne put que fixer Granger, attendant ses ordres.

-A genoux, Malfoy.

Le Serpentard fut contraint d'obéir et il faillit tomber quand elle relâcha la pression qu'elle avait sur lui.

-Tu me le paieras ça, Granger, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Détends-toi, Malfoy, personne ne le saura.

-Ma fierté si, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

-Merlin, Malfoy, ça t'arrive d'être moins… Serpentard ?

-Et toi ça t'arrive d'être moins agaçante ?

Hermione se retourna et contempla la pièce, comme si elle était devenue une passion particulièrement intéressante. A partir de là, Draco ne sut pas exactement ce qui lui prit mais il appela, tout en s'appuyant sur le bord d'une table :

-Granger ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ni même de se retourner. Draco pointa sa baguette dans son dos et dit à voix basse :

- _Impero_.

Granger devint raide devant lui.

-Retourne-toi.

Lentement, comme un automate, Hermione se retourna.

-Approche.

Hermione se sentit marcher vers lui. En temps normal, elle aurait opposé une résistance à obéir à Malfoy mais étonnamment, ce n'était pas le cas. Quand elle fut en face de lui, Draco l'attrapa par la taille, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il faisait. Leurs visages étaient plutôt proches. Et c'est là qu'Hermione se réveilla. Elle gifla Malfoy avec une telle force que la tête du Serpentard vacilla et elle se recula, hors d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Malfoy ?

-Je ne suis pas une de ces filles que tu peux avoir quand tu veux, Malfouine ! Alors ne me prends pas pour telle ! Si tu prends goût à la compétition avec Nott, tant mieux, mais je ne suis pas ton jouet ! »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce en laissant Draco en plan et repartit vers la salle commune. Avant d'y entrer, elle refit son sortilège et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Non mais quel… quel… quel con ! Pour qui il la prenait, cette sale fouine ? Elle n'était pas l'une de ces gourdes qu'il pouvait avoir dans son lit dès qu'il le voulait ! Elle n'était pas une fille facile ! Elle n'était pas Parkinson ! D'ailleurs… pourquoi Malfoy l'avait-il forcée à faire ça ? Et pourquoi elle-même ne s'y était pas opposée dès le départ ? Ce fut avec tous ces mystères en tête qu'Hermione s'endormit ce soir-là.

...

Draco resta interdit un bon moment. Effectivement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Est-ce qu'il avait voulu se venger d'Hermione ? De l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait fait subir avec son Imperium ? Draco tentait de s'en convaincre, mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de savoir ce qu'il aurait fait de Granger si elle n'avait résisté à son Imperium ? Est-ce que c'était elle qui l'avait soumis au sortilège à nouveau pour qu'il… Non, Granger n'avait pas l'esprit tordu à ce point et surtout, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle était trop prude. A moins qu'il ne la connaisse pas si bien qu'il ne le pensait. Et quoi qu'elle pensât, elle, Draco n'était pas comme ça. Il avait une réputation de Casanova, mais contrairement aux rumeurs, il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec une fille. Et surtout pas ce genre de choses… Comme l'avait dit Nott, il avait des principes. Et pour contrer encore plus la rumeur, Draco n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, quoi que pourrait raconter Parkinson à leur sujet. Et il n'avait jamais cherché à en avoir d'ailleurs. Il aimait être seul et indépendant. L'amour ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Alors pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi avec Granger ? Une crise d'adolescence en retard ? Mais là, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'il eût jeté son dévolu sur la Gryffondor. Non, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Il ne comprenait pas. Décidément, Granger lui retournait le cerveau.

...

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt et prépara ses maigres bagages. Après avoir déjeuné, elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard, cela étant maintenant possible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'était peut-être le seul avantage à ce que Voldemort soit à la tête du pays. Après avoir rassemblé d'autres vêtements, Hermione sortit dans le village et transplana au Chemin de Traverse. Elle entra ensuite dans la ménagerie où elle avait acheté Pattenrond. Même lui l'avait quittée. Le chat était sûrement trop vieux… Mais Hermione aurait bien besoin d'un hibou et avec l'argent que lui avait donné Malfoy, elle pourrait bien s'en acheter un. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui.

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! s'exclama la propriétaire de la boutique. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour. Je cherche un hibou.

-Hmm… pour des longs ou des courts courriers ? Des colis ou des lettres ?

-Un peu de tout ça, répondit Hermione.

-J'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

La vendeuse s'approcha d'une grande cage où était assise, d'un air digne, une magnifique chouette effraie. A l'image d'Hedwige, la chouette de Harry. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

-Némésis est en pleine forme et n'a pas encore un an. Mais elle est très bien dressée et résiste à tous les temps. Elle est très rapide et peut faire plusieurs jours de voyage.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Combien coûte-t-elle ?

-30 Gallions. 31 avec la cage.

-Ah, fit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

Et puis tant pis, ça apprendra à Malfoy !

-Je la prends. Et la cage aussi.

La vendeuse lui tendit la cage et l'oiseau puis prit l'argent. Hermione sortit de la boutique puis transplana en plusieurs fois, la chouette et son sac, jusqu'en France. Arrivée à Paris, elle relâcha son sortilège, se changea dans les toilettes de la gare de transplanage et transplana une dernière fois jusqu'à devant l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Gabrielle il y'a quelques mois. Elle y toqua. Ce fut Matthieu qui ouvrit. Il fixa Hermione, un instant, l'air surpris.

-Hermione, dit-il.

-Salut Matthieu.

- _Tu viens faire quoi ?_

-Je rends visite à Gabrielle, répondit Hermione, s'obstinant à parler anglais. Elle est là ?

- _Elle n'est pas encore rentrée._ _-MATT ! C'est qui ?_

- _Personne. Personne_.

Jules passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- _Personne ? Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione était personne._

Matthieu jura et ouvrit la porte.

-Tu fous quoi avec un oiseau ? demanda Jules à Hermione.

-Oh, heu… c'est une longue histoire. Je vais poser mes affaires.

Hermione s'éclipsa dans la chambre avec son sac et sa chouette, se maudissant pour avoir oublié que Matthieu et Jules habitaient encore ici. La journée risquait d'être longue.

...

Draco aurait aimé parler à Granger avant qu'elle ne parte, mais elle n'était déjà plus à Poudlard quand il se fut levé. Alors il rentra chez lui en traitant mentalement la Gryffondor de tous les noms. Son père l'accueillit froidement, comme à son habitude. Draco savait que durant ses vacances, il devrait leur parler de Sian, autrement dit de Granger. Il salua sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et se mit à réfléchir à la manière d'introduire le sujet dans la conversation. Il n'en eut pas trop le temps car on l'appela pour le repas. Sa tante Bellatrix était rentrée de l'école, elle aussi. Alors qu'ils entamaient leurs entrées, elle déclara :

-Draco vous a parlé de ses camarades ?

-Non, pourquoi ? demanda Lucius.

Draco remercia mentalement sa tante de lui faciliter ainsi la tâche.

-Eh bien, j'allais vous en parler, déclara-t-il. Il y'a une nouvelle à l'école. Elle s'appelle Sian Jackson. Et on s'entend plutôt bien. C'était de ça que tu voulais parler, ma tante ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit Bellatrix avec une moue, comme aurait réagi une enfant de 10 ans si on l'avait interrompue.

-Sang-Pur ? demanda Lucius.

-Evidemment ! s'exclama Draco.

-Et… physiquement ?

-Brune, le teint clair, les yeux bleus.

-Hmm… et tu as pensé à Parkinson ?

-Franchement, Lucius, cette fille a autant de jugeotte qu'un Strangulot, intervint Bellatrix.

-Hmm… cette autre fille pourrait être un bon compromis.

-Rien n'est encore sûr, père, fit Draco.

-Tâche de rendre cela sûr, alors.

-Oui, père, » déclara Draco avec un sourire.

Hermione revint dans le salon où l'attendaient Matthieu et Jules. Ce dernier lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Oui, ça va, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, sachant parfaitement que Matthieu la fixait.

-Tu restes du coup ? demanda Jules.

-Non. Enfin, juste pour les vacances.

-Hmrf.

-Matt ? Ça va ?

-Mouais.

-T'es pas content de voir Hermione ?

-Pas spécialement.

Jules accusa le coup tandis qu'Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

-Ecoute Matthieu, je ne peux pas… me forcer. Et puis me faire la gueule ne changera pas mes sentiments. Tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un ami pour moi. Et franchement, je doute que je puisse réaimer quelqu'un un jour.

-Pour… pourquoi ? bégaya Matthieu.

Mais il n'eut jamais la réponse. Gabrielle venait d'entrer dans l'appartement, dans son uniforme de Beaux-Bâtons.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ? fit Jules. D'abord Hermione qui arrive avec un hibou et toi dans un genre d'uniforme étrange...

Gabrielle se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Si tu savais comme ça fait plaisir de te voir vivante !

Jules et Matthieu les fixèrent, intrigués.

-Oups…

-Je suis arrivée avec une chouette alors…

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient là… sinon je me serais changée. Tu crois qu'on va devoir… ?

-Ah non ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les Oubliettes ?

Gabrielle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

-Malfoy n'est pas d'accord que tu sois au courant.

-Hmm, hmm, toussota Matthieu.

-Quelqu'un veut bien nous expliquer ? continua Jules.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, je crois. Je vais d'abord me changer et ensuite, on vous explique.

-Gabrielle ? Ça ne te dérange pas que Ginny vienne ? J'ai pris la liberté de l'inviter…

-Non, non. Il me tarde de la voir. »

Justement, on toqua à la porte.

...

Après le déjeuner, Draco se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y resta pas longtemps seul car sa mère venait de l'y rejoindre.

« Puis-je te parler, Draco ?

Le Serpentard invita sa mère à s'asseoir près de lui. Quand elle se fut installée, une tasse de thé à la main, elle lui dit :

-Tu sais que ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur.

-Oui, maman, je le sais, fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Crois-tu que cette fille te rendra heureux ?

-Il n'y a encore rien de concret entre nous, mère, répondit le jeune homme, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oh.

-Mais je ne fais pas ça pour père, se reprit-il. Elle me plaît vraiment, tu sais. Mais je ne suis pas encore amoureux d'elle si c'est la question.

Ce genre de conversation mettait Draco mal à l'aise, surtout que dire qu'il n'était pas encore amoureux de Granger était vraiment étrange. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

-Ne te force pas pour Lucius, alors, » fit simplement Narcissa.

Elle se releva et sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant son fils perdu dans ses pensées.

...

Hermione alla ouvrir la porte et à la seconde même, un éclair roux la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama Ginny.

-Toi aussi, articula Hermione avec difficulté. Par contre, tu m'étouffes, Gin.

Ginny se détacha de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu as maigri.

-Et toi tu deviens comme ta mère.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans le salon, sous les regards étonnés de Matthieu et Jules.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous interrompez une conversation… commença Matthieu.

-Du calme, Ginny va pouvoir nous aider à vous expliquer, le coupa Hermione. Accio verre d'eau.

Quand l'objet fut dans sa main, Hermione le tendit à son amie sous l'œil incrédule des deux Moldus.

-Voilà ce qu'on vous cachait, déclara Hermione.

Ils la fixèrent avec des yeux de merle en frit ce qui fit rire Hermione. Ginny et Hermione s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-On peut savoir ce qui est drôle ? demanda Matthieu, l'air irrité.

-Rien, rien. Juste… vos têtes.

-En tout cas, ce tour de magie…

Hermione reprit son sérieux.

-Ce n'était pas un tour de magie.

-Allez, quoi, comment tu as fait pour que Gabrielle soit invisible ? Une cape ? hasarda Jules tandis que le sujet de sa phrase s'installait à côté de lui.

-En parlant de cape… fit Ginny.

Elle sortit un tissu argenté de son sac et le tendit à Hermione.

-Je pensais qu'il voudrait que tu la gardes.

Hermione saisit l'étoffe et la caressa du bout des doigts, les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment tu l'as récupérée ?

-A la Bataille. Mais même si j'étais… enfin… je pense qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit toi qui l'ait. Et elle te servira sûrement plus qu'à moi, je me trompe ?

-Toi tu as une idée de ce que je fabriquais, accusa Hermione, faussement indignée.

-Peut-être bien.

-Vous allez nous expliquer à la fin ? s'impatienta Matthieu.

Hermione plia la Cape d'Invisibilité et la posa sur ses genoux.

-Quel sort pourrait être assez puissant pour prouver que nous ne les faisons pas marcher ? se demanda la Gryffondor à haute voix.

-Sérieusement les filles, c'est pas drôle comme blague, là, fit Matthieu.

-Vraiment, tu veux une preuve ?

-Ouais.

-Mets-toi debout, ordonna Hermione.

Matthieu se leva et darda un regard de défi sur elle. Un sourire narquois se plaqua sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Impedimenta !

Matthieu fut projeté à terre, comme entravé par des cordes.

-Alors, tu as une explication pour ce tour ?

-C'est bon, arrête. Mais je veux des explications.

-Finite Incantatem.

Et sans plus de cérémonies, elle se rassit sur le fauteuil.

-Alors ? demandèrent Jules et Matthieu d'une même voix.

-Nous sommes sorcières, déclara Gabrielle. Nous avons des pouvoirs magiques. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis arrivée vêtue d'un uniforme, c'était parce que je revenais de Beaux-Bâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française. Et Hermione avait une chouette car c'est comme ça que l'on échange chez les sorciers.

-Et ça ? questionna Jules en montrant la Cape d'Invisibilité.

-C'est… une Cape d'Invisibilité.

Hermione la mit sur ses épaules et son corps disparut.

-Génial ! Ça pourrait être utile ! s'exclama Matthieu.

-Tu peux rêver. Cette cape a une valeur inestimable pour moi.

-Evidemment, ce truc est génial !

-Je ne parle pas de ses capacités ! Elle a appartenu à mon meilleur ami !

Le silence tomba sur le groupe. Hermione se demandait si les deux Moldus n'avaient pas saisi le sens de ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda finalement Jules.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

-Pour ça… il faut remonter il y'a plus de soixante-dix ans de cela. Donc à cette époque, un sorcier, Tom Jedusor, est né. Il est né du mariage entre une sorcière et un moldu, les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir, mais son père avait été soumis à un philtre d'amour. Du moment que cette femme a arrêté de lui donner, il est parti. Alors Jedusor… est né d'un mariage sans amour. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Bref. En grandissant, il est devenu dangereux mais également très intelligent et pragmatique. Et… il a décidé de séparer son âme en sept.

- _SEPARER SON AME_ ?! s'exclama Matthieu.

-Laisse-moi finir. Il a gardé une partie en lui et il a mis le reste dans des objets, que l'on appelle Horcruxes. Ne me demande pas comment il l'a fait, je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas experte en magie noire. Il est devenu très puissant, il a tué bon nombre de très grands sorciers. Mais un jour, il a reçu une prophétie. Ça disait…

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit,_ la coupa Ginny.

-Vold… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit Hermione, en a déduit qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter. Mon meilleur ami. Il a tenté de le tuer. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Harry a survécu au sortilège de mort et en a réchappé avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il est devenu orphelin et a vécu chez son oncle et sa tante. Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle usuellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, a été réduit à l'état de rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir, grâce aux Horcruxes. Harry a réchappé plusieurs fois de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il est revenu en toute puissance. Avec Harry, j'ai cherché les Horcruxes et on les a presque tous détruits. Sauf un. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu tuer Harry lors d'une grande bataille. Voilà comment il est mort.

-C'est horrible, commenta Jules.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-On a tous dû fuir notre pays pour échapper à Vous-Savez-Qui, parce que nous sommes recherchés.

-Surtout toi, fit remarquer Ginny. Indésirable n1.

-Non, c'était Harry.

-Plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu es Indésirable n1 ? demanda Matthieu.

-Parce que j'étais la personne la plus proche d'Harry. S'ils me trouvent, je suis morte.

-Alors pourquoi tu es retournée en Angleterre ?

-J'avais mes raisons, répondit sèchement Hermione.

-Retrouver quelqu'un t'importe plus que ta propre vie ?

-J'essaye de venger mon meilleur ami, Matthieu ! Alors tes commentaires désagréables, tu peux te les garder !

Matthieu ne répondit pas.

-Hermione… je peux te parler ?

L'intéressée hocha la tête et entraîna Ginny vers les chambres. Elles s'installèrent dans celle qu'Hermione partageait avec Gabrielle. Les yeux de la jeune Weasley se posèrent sur la chouette effraie.

-Comment tu comptes venger Harry ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-C'est une longue histoire et je te demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, s'il-te-plaît.

-Toi tu as fait quelque chose que je désapprouverai.

-Sûrement, compte tenu de… beaucoup de choses, fit Hermione avec un sourire gêné.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit et fixa Hermione.

-J'ai un plan. Enfin… ce n'est pas le mien. C'est celui de… de… de… de Draco Malfoy, bégaya Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

-QUOI ?!

-Tu as bien entendu, Gin'.

-TU TE FICHES DE MOI, HERMIONE ?!

-Non, je…

-IL A TUE MON FRERE, IL A TUE RON ! COMMENT TU PEUX ?! MAIS ENFIN, HERMIONE, JE…

Pour toute réponse, la Gryffondor sortit la lettre de Malfoy de sa poche et la tendit à Ginny qui était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Hermione se demandait ce que dirait Malfoy s'il savait qu'elle gardait sa lettre sur elle depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue. Ginny contemplait le papier.

-Lis ça. S'il-te-plaît, l'implora Hermione.

La Gryffondor se calma et s'assit sur le lit en respirant un long coup, puis elle posa ses yeux sur la lettre de Malfoy. Pendant plusieurs minutes, de longues minutes pour Hermione, Ginny ne dit rien. Puis elle rendit la lettre à Hermione, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Je suis désolée, Gin', je…

-Je suppose que si tu es encore en vie, c'est qu'il ne te voulait pas de mal.

-Il a juré de me protéger. Il a fait un Serment Inviolable.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

-Alors… alors il doit vraiment haïr Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Il le haït.

-Et son plan ?

Hermione lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails, lui raconta leur rencontre au Chaudron Baveur.

-Et alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je suis devenue maîtresse dans la métamorphose. Regarde.

Hermione prononça la formule et devint Sian. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était elle-même.

-Plus sérieusement, je suis retournée à Poudlard et on fait tout pour nous « rapprocher ». Mais là-bas, c'est horrible, les profs, les cours, l'ambiance. Et revenir à Poudlard après tout ce que j'y ai vécu. C'est tellement dur…

-Tu ne crois pas que ça ne vaut pas le coup ?

-Je ne pourrais jamais me reconstruire tant qu'il sera en vie.

-Hermione, j'admire ta force de caractère.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas. Si Ginny savait que Malfoy l'avait empêchée de se tuer… Réalisant que Ginny la fixait, elle dit simplement :

-La seule chose qui me fait tenir, c'est ce plan. Et venger Harry.

-Et après ?

Hermione en resta coite. Et après ? Que ferait-elle ?

-Je verrai à ce moment-là. Soit je mourrai dans ma tentative, soit… eh bien je verrai ce que je ferai.

Ginny hocha la tête bien qu'Hermione sût qu'elle pensait autre chose que ce hochement de tête laissait entendre.

-Hermione ? Tu sais… tu vas devoir… l'embrasser, non ?

-Je sais.

-Alors que tu sais qu'il a tué Ron ? Que c'est un Mangemort ?

-Je sais que c'est étrange, mais je lui ai pardonné. Mais oui, cette idée me répugne. Mais je dois le faire.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé m'attraper, hier, si ça me répugne ? » se demanda Hermione. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et elle baissa la tête, faisant mine de lisser la couette. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il se serait passé si elle ne s'était pas opposée à l'Imperium. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Mais… je respecte… ton choix.

Le ton de sa meilleure amie fit douter Hermione des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. La Gryffondor savait, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Ginny désapprouvait sa décision. Elle la comprenait. Malfoy était le meurtrier de son frère et avec toutes les excuses du monde, Hermione ignorait, si elle avait été à la place de Ginny, si elle les aurait acceptées. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Sa relation avec la sœur de Ron serait-elle la même maintenant ? Elle le verrait bien lors de ses vacances.

...

Draco se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Il déjeuna rapidement puis rejoignit la réunion des Mangemorts. Voldemort était assis en bout de table, comme à son habitude, Nagini roulé à ses pieds.

« J'ai pris une décision, dit-il. Je veux rechercher tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore encore vivants. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre à nouveau avec eux.

-Maître, ils ont fui dans d'autres pays… fit Draco.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Malfoy, répliqua sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux, reprit-il, que vous fouilliez les pays d'Europe. Quand vous aurez terminé, vous me rapporterez ceux que vous avez trouvés, s'il en manque, vous irez ailleurs. Lestrange, Yaxley et Karkaroff, vous irez en France…

Draco ne fit plus attention à ce que disait Voldemort à partir de ce moment. Si ces trois-là se rendaient en France, Granger était morte. Et son plan aussi. Et lui aussi, puisqu'il ne l'aurait pas protégée. Il devait se rendre en France avant sa tante et les deux autres. Dès que la réunion fut levée, le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre, prit son hibou et de quoi écrire, quelques affaires, puis il transplana à Paris. Merlin, merci, Granger lui avait dit qu'elle était dans la capitale. Mais où ? Cette ville était immense, et y trouver Granger était aussi simple que chercher un Botruc dans un saule pleureur. Draco fixa un instant la Tour Eiffel puis il se mit en marche. Il s'appuya à un mur et écrivit une lettre très courte qu'il donna à son hibou en lui demandant de trouver Hermione Granger aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Puis il attendit.

...

Hermione fut réveillée par le grattement qui cognait contre sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et un hibou grand-duc pénétra dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien encore lui vouloir Malfoy ? Elle déplia le papier et lut les mots, écrits d'une main précipitée :

 _Granger,_ _Ils arrivent, ils cherchent les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de l'AD. Il faut que tu me dises où tu es, tu ne peux pas rester ici. C'est Lestrange, Yaxley et Karkaroff qui sont chargés de fouiller la France. S'il te trouve, tu es morte. Je suis quelque part dans Paris._ _Réponds vite._ _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione reposa la lettre, interdite. Draco Malfoy venait de risquer sa vie, il était en France, pour venir la chercher ? Pour la protéger ? La jeune fille se secoua et marqua sur un morceau de papier son adresse qu'elle donna au hibou. Celui-ci ressortit de la pièce après qu'elle lui eût indiqué de ramener ça à son maître. Décidément, Hermione ne comprendrait jamais Malfoy… Ce fut dans un état second que la Gryffondor s'habilla et se servit une grande tasse de café. Ce que ses colocataires et Ginny ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, Hermione ? demanda Gabrielle.

-Oui, oui. Tout va bien, répondit l'intéressée.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'annoncer que Draco Malfoy allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il apparut dans le salon, tout le monde fit un bond.

...

Au regard que lui lança Weasley fille, Draco regretta aussitôt d'avoir transplané directement à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Granger. Celle-ci le fixait, l'air à la fois indigné et surprise.

-Pas le temps pour les reproches, Granger. Je connais ma tante, elle doit déjà être au Ministère de la Magie français.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'appeler sa chouette.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ENTRER ICI ?

Draco se tourna vers Weasley fille. Son regard l'empêcha de parler et ce ne fut que grâce à la soudaine vivacité de Granger que le maléfice qu'elle lui lança ne l'atteignit pas.

-Ginny ! S'il-te-plaît !

-IL-A-TUE-MON-FRERE !

-Bordel, je le sais ! Mais là les Mangemorts vont débarquer d'un instant à l'autre dès qu'ils sauront que Gabrielle est ici ! Et ils vont nous tuer ! s'exclama Hermione.

-JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE CE PUTAIN DE MEURTRIER PEUT TE DIRE !

-Ginny ! s'écria Gabrielle.

Matthieu et Jules les fixaient tous les quatre, incrédules. Ginny, le visage rouge et les yeux flamboyants avaient toujours sa baguette pointée sur Draco. Hermione vint se placer devant lui.

-Tu prends sa défense ?

-Il essaye de nous sauver la vie, Gin.

-Vous vous disputerez après, fit Draco, d'une voix sèche. Quand on sera hors de danger.

-JE REFUSE DE PARTIR AVEC TOI, SALE FOUINE ! hurla Ginny.

-Je sais que…

-TAIS-TOI ! JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS TES EXCUSES COMME ELLE ! JE TE HAÏRAI JUSQU'A LA FIN DE MA VIE !

Draco accusa le coup sans broncher.

-Et toi, reprit-elle à l'intention d'Hermione. C'est lui ou moi. Choisis.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Ginny…

-SI JE LE SAIS PARFAITEMENT ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST EN T'ALLIANT A LUI QUE TU VENGERAS HARRY ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'IL AURAIT VOULU QUE TU… QUE TU… que tu t'amuses avec son ennemi ?

Hermione retint les larmes qui lui venaient mais ne dit rien, ne bougea pas.

-J'ai compris siffla Ginny.

A travers la porte, on entendit un crac caractéristique.

-Il faut fuir maintenant, déclara Draco, d'une voix pressante.

- _Evanesco_ ! s'écria Gabrielle en direction de sa chambre.

Ses affaires disparurent. Gabrielle prit Ginny par le bras et transplana chez sa sœur, qui vivait aux Etats-Unis avec Bill. Draco saisit la main d'Hermione et il la fit transplaner à son tour. Seuls Matthieu et Jules restaient dans le salon, assis à leur table. Les Mangemorts venaient de défoncer la porte. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur eux.

-Où est Gabrielle Delacour ? demanda Bellatrix.

-Qui ça ?

Pour toute réponse, elle fouilla toute la maison mais ne vit aucune trace de la jeune fille.

-Ce Ministère français ! Ils se sont fichus de nous ! râla la Mangemort en revenant vers les deux garçons. _Oubliettes_. »

Tout souvenir de magie disparut de leur esprit.

...

Hermione et Draco réapparurent dans l'appartement de la jeune fille à Pré-au-Lard. Dès que leurs pieds furent au sol, Hermione lâcha la main du Serpentard et se laissa tomber sur le canapé et éclata en sanglots. Elle put quand même dire, entre deux respirations saccadées :

-Dégage Malfoy.

-Ah, ça non. Pour que tu te défénestre ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir puis rebaissa la tête avant de pleurer à nouveau. Elle venait de perdre l'amitié de Ginny. Comment la vie pourrait être pire ? La seule amie qui lui restait de son ancienne vie. Elle sentit que le canapé s'affaissait à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête et fixa Malfoy. Et là, il fit la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pensé qu'il fasse.

-Tu veux parler ?

Le ton qu'il avait employé était d'une douceur très rare. Ça convainquit Hermione.

-Je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie. Elle était tout ce qui me restait de mon ancienne vie, dit-elle après avoir calmé ses sanglots.

-Je ne veux pas te paraître brusque mais… il serait peut-être temps pour toi, et sûrement meilleur de… laisser l'ancienne Hermione. De te reconstruire.

Hermione fixa Malfoy, interdite. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle surréagisse, qu'elle le traite de tous les noms, alors il fut étonné lorsqu'elle dit :

-Décidemment Malfoy, tu ne cesses de me surprendre.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Est-ce qu'elle faisait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé il y'a quelques jours à Poudlard ?

-Tu débarques comme un fou furieux en France, tu m'envoies une lettre, complètement paniqué, tu entres dans mon salon et tu tentes de me consoler comme tu peux. Je ne pensais pas que les Serpentard, et surtout toi, pouvaient être ainsi.

Draco la fixa un instant, déboussolé. Il rêvait où Granger venait de lui faire une sorte de compliment ? Venant d'elle, c'était très surprenant.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, conclue-t-elle.

Elle se sentait flattée. Perdue et flattée. Draco lui, la fixa, décontenancé. Plus il retournait les paroles de la Gryffondor dans sa tête, plus il se rendait compte que oui, elle avait raison. Il s'était réellement inquiété pour Granger. Il rougit instantanément.

-Désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, fit Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de dégager. En plus, j'aurais certainement fait ce que tu m'as dit, dans l'état où j'étais.

Draco tourna son regard vers elle. C'était réellement étrange de parler ainsi avec elle. A cœur ouvert, sans gêne.

-Pas de problèmes, dit-il simplement.

-Je crois que tu as raison, dit-elle. Il faut que je cesse de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et que j'aille de l'avant. Que je redouble d'efforts. Je n'arriverai à rien, sinon.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Hermione Granger vient de me dire que j'ai raison, dit-il en souriant.

-Peut-être qu'elle te le dira plus souvent.

Il la fixa, intrigué.

-Je pense que nous ne sommes plus ennemis depuis un moment mais je pense aussi que d'avoir discuté ainsi ne fait plus de nous de simples « collègues », je me trompe ?

Draco réfléchit au sens de ses paroles. Signifiait-elle que… ?

-Tu as raison. Amis ? dit-il en tendant sa main.

Elle s'en saisit sans hésitation, non sans ressentir cette sensation caractéristique de chacun de leur contact, puis répondit :

-Amis. »

...

Ginny lâcha la main de Gabrielle dès qu'elles eurent réapparu devant la maison de son frère. Elle était loin d'être calmée. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle accepter que Malfoy entre chez elle ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle trahir Ron à ce point ? Elle repensa à la manière dont sa meilleure amie, non, son ex-meilleure amie s'était interposée entre elle et Malfoy. Comment elle l'avait préféré, lui. Ginny ne comptait donc pas pour elle ? Elle repensa à la lettre que la Gryffondor lui avait montrée. Malfoy se fichait d'elle, c'était certain. Comment un meurtrier comme lui pouvait-il regretter ses actes ? Et comment une fille intelligente comme Hermione avait-elle pu le croire ? Ginny donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou et tenta de se calmer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expir…

-Ginny ?

-Quoi ? répondit-elle sèchement.

-Je…

-Si c'est pour me parler de cette traîtresse, tu peux te taire. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à elle et je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

-Mais…

-Non, Gabrielle ! Je-ne-veux-plus-en-entendre-parler !

-Très bien, fit froidement Gabrielle. Je vais demander à ma sœur si elle peut nous héberger.

Gabrielle comprenait mal la réaction de Ginny. Malfoy leur avait sauvé la vie. A tous. Sauf aux Moldus, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux. Gabrielle était une très bonne legilimens et, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'avait jamais pu lire Jules et Matthieu. Les Mangemorts la recherchaient elle. Au pire, il les Oublietteraient ou les soumettraient au Veritaserum mais dans tous les cas, Matthieu et Jules ignoraient où elle se trouvait. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'ils révèlent qu'Hermione était là. Mais Gabrielle ne pouvait pas agir. « Espérons que Malfoy sauve à nouveau le coup, » pensa la jeune fille.

...

« Les Moldus ! s'écria soudain Draco.

-Quoi ?

-Ne bouge surtout pas !

Hermione le fixa alors qu'il se relevait et transplanait. Il savait pertinemment que si sa tante était encore dans l'appartement de France, il était cuit. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit les deux Moldus, le regard vide. Mais le jeune sorcier ne se méprit pas. Comme Bellatrix n'avait pas trouvé Delacour, puisque ça devait être elle qu'elle cherchait, pour demander où se trouvait sa sœur, elle avait dû retourner là où elle avait appris où devrait se trouver la jeune fille pour passer un savon à ses informateurs. Et elle reviendrait pour interroger les Moldus, et il savait qu'elle n'y irait pas de main morte. C'est pourquoi Draco attrapa chaque Moldu par un bras et transplana à nouveau dans l'appartement de Granger. Dès qu'ils y arrivèrent, il lâcha les deux Moldus qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Granger le fixait, incrédule.

-Je ne savais pas que tu apportais tant d'importance à leur survie.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il, sans réfléchir.

-Ah bon ?

Draco se frappa mentalement. Il allait devoir expliquer à Granger que si les Moldus restaient, elle était en danger. Donc il allait, une fois de plus, devoir avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour Granger. Il marmonna sa réponse, tout en sachant qu'elle était intelligible. A sa grande surprise, il vit que Granger souriait.

-Quoi ? fit-il.

-Je suis en train de me dire que tu commences à m'apprécier.

Draco ne répondit pas et préféra demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ils ne doivent pas parler de toi.

-Ni de toi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as pensé à ce que dirait Bellatrix ?

-Ils ne connaissent pas mon nom, fit Draco en haussant les épaules.

-Ils pourraient te décrire. Les yeux gris et les cheveux blond platine sont rares.

-Tu m'observes ou quoi ?

-Je t'ai sous le nez depuis huit ans, Malfoy. J'ai eu le temps de me souvenir de tes traits physiques.

Draco nota avec plaisir qu'elle avait tout de même rougi. Depuis tout à l'heure, c'était lui qui était gêné. Inverser les rôles n'était pas désagréable. Mais sa gêne signifiait-elle qu'elle l'avait déjà détaillé comme lui l'avait fait à la bibliothèque, dans leur salle de cours et ici-même ? Draco sentit comme une légère chaleur dans le ventre. Réalisant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un bon bout de temps, le jeune homme se secoua et se tourna vers les Moldus pour leur effacer la mémoire.

-J'en fait quoi maintenant ?

- _Obscuro_. Ramène-les dans l'appart'. Ils ne sont plus dangereux. Et ils ne te voient pas.

-Je connais l'effet de Obscuro.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Je reviens.

Il attrapa à nouveau les Moldus et les fit transplaner. Il ne s'attarda pas dans l'appartement et transplana à nouveau dans celui de Granger. Elle était toujours assise sur le canapé.

-Malfoy ?

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rester ici. S'ils commencent à chercher partout, ils pourraient venir ici. Il suffit que je ne sois pas déguisée et tout tombe à l'eau.

-Et tu voudrais aller où ?

-Quelque part où ils ne pourront pas me trouver.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

-Si. Mais je ne peux pas dire son nom. Il est sous Fidelitas.

-Et c'est où ? »

Hermione prit un papier et écrivit le nom de l'endroit. 12 Square Grimmaurd.

 **RAR :** **Swangranger :** merci, j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre.

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Répressions

**Salut tout le monde, je voudrai d'abord remercier ceux qui ont rewiewer la semaine dernière, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.** **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 8.**

 ** _CHAPITRE 8 REPRESSIONS_**

Après avoir aidé Granger a rassemblé quelques affaires et après l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à son nouveau lieu de vie, Draco transplana devant chez lui. Son père l'attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« On peut savoir où tu étais ?

Draco afficha une mine impassible bien qu'il fût inquiet pour sa peau. Il aurait dû se douter que sa soudaine disparition allait lui coûter cher. Il se contenta de baisser la tête, d'un air soumis en marmonnant :

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, père.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda sèchement Lucius.

-Il s'agit de ma vie privée, père.

-Dis-moi immédiatement où tu étais où tu subiras les conséquences de ton mutisme, menaça le père de Draco.

Le jeune homme resta muet.

-Très bien.

Lucius saisit son fils par le col de sa chemise et le traîna à l'intérieur. Il passa devant sa femme qui jeta un regard désolé et désapprouvant à Draco avant de le jeter par terre dans une autre salle. Draco ne prit pas la peine de se relever, ni même d'esquisser un geste. Il savait que ça ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de son père. Ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur son fils.

- _Endoloris_ !

Cette fois-là, Draco ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Un simple secret pouvait conduire son père à lui faire tant de mal ? Le jeune homme serra les dents tandis qu'il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes le piétinaient et le griffaient, que des centaines d'épées le transperçaient, qu'on le rouait de coups. Il resta muet également quand son père lui lança le maléfice de Coupepeau, muet quand il tenta de le soumettre à l'Imperium, auquel il résista sans mal, muet quand il reprit sa torture, encore plus puissante que la première. Il ne gémit que lorsqu'il fut sûr que son père avait disparu derrière la porte.

...

Hermione sentit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et elle sut immédiatement que Malfoy avait des ennuis. Elle sut même, Merlin seul connaissait la manière dont cette information lui parvenait, où il était. Elle transplana immédiatement. Par un pur hasard, et pour sa plus grande chance, elle avait apparu quelque part où on ne pouvait la voir. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Lucius Malfoy torturait son fils avec des sortilèges qui faisaient se convulser Draco. Elle assista à toute la scène, une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Dès que Malfoy père eut quitté la pièce, elle se précipita vers Malfoy fils qui gémissait de douleur, le visage en sang et la chemise lui collant à la peau à cause de la sueur et du sang.

-Granger ? articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-Tais-toi.

Hermione fouillait dans son sac magiquement agrandi où elle avait mis de l'essence de dictame. Dès qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle en versa le contenu sur Malfoy à qui, au préalable, elle avait ouvert la chemise. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul commentaire sur sa présence au Manoir, elle avait rebouché la bouteille et transplaner 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Ce ne fut qu'après coup que Draco ressentit une vive colère envers Granger. Elle cherchait la mort ou quoi ? Il ne l'avait pas sauvée pour qu'elle se jette dans la gueule de l'hippogriffe ! Mais pourtant, plus il y réfléchissait, plus sa conscience lui disait qu'en réalité, il n'était pas en colère. Il avait juste eu très peur qu'elle se fasse découvrir en train de le soigner. Si ça avait été le cas, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est et lui aussi. Parce que pris en flagrant délit avec l'Indésirable n1, signifiait la peine capitale pour l'indésirable et celui ou celle qui l'accompagnait. Draco se leva, dans le but de transplaner pour passer un savon à Granger mais il dut se rattraper à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Draco décida donc de rendre visite à Granger le lendemain, quand il serait en état de le faire. Cette fois-ci, il avait bien failli y passer.

Draco ne descendit pas manger ce soir-là et il resta enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain. Lorsqu'il trouva que l'heure était décente, il transplana devant le Square Grimmaurd et ouvrit la porte du 12 à l'aide d'un Alohomora.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda-t-il, sans plus de cérémonies après avoir refermé la porte violemment.

Le Serpentard crut que Granger avait fait une crise cardiaque. Ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains avait fait un tel bond avant de se fracasser au sol qu'elle avait dû sursauter très vivement. Elle se retourna vers lui, la main sur le cœur et lui dit :

-Un simple bonjour ne serait pas plus mal, Malfoy.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? répété l'intéressé.

\- Bon, tu veux passer au sujet qui fâche immédiatement ? Très bien. Tu étais en danger, j'ai seulement voulu t'aider.

-Tu as pensé à ce qu'il se serait passé si on t'avait vue ? Tu-sais-qui vit là-bas, imagine le bonheur qu'il aurait eu de te torturer avant de te tuer, Granger !

-Tu sais très bien que si tu es là à me crier dessus parce que je mets ma vie en danger, c'est grâce à mon intervention de la veille, Malfoy. On sait tous les deux que tu serais mort très rapidement si je ne t'avais pas aidé.

-Ma mère sait me soigner.

-Elle ne serait pas venue avant une bonne demi-heure, sinon ton père l'aurait vue…

-Comment…

-Simple déduction, Malfoy. Tu serais mort si je n'étais pas venue.

-Alors tu aurais dû me laisser mourir ! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer.

-Si on avait été découvert, je serais mort quand même. Ma survie dépend de la tienne. Ta vie est plus importante que la mienne.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La Gryffondor ne le montrait pas mais les paroles du Serpentard la troublaient.

-Parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir le tuer, tu es la seule à savoir comment le faire, Granger !

-Et sans toi, je ne pourrai pas le faire, Malfoy ! Si je ne peux pas m'approcher de lui, je ne peux pas le tuer. Nos survies sont toutes les deux indispensables !

Draco resta coi. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-La seule solution, c'est de ne pas se mettre en danger inutilement. On réduit les risques.

Il hocha la tête.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit-il.

-On est quitte au moins. J'avais une dette envers toi. Tu as mangé ?

-Non.

-Alors tu es venu à 8 heure du matin, le ventre vide, pour me raconter que ma vie était plus importante que la tienne ?

Draco baissa la tête, se sentant rougir. Il entendit que Granger posait de la nourriture et des assiettes sur les tables et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle l'appela qu'il releva la tête.

-Tu viens ?

Draco s'approcha de la table en claudiquant. Il vit que Granger avait déposé une fiole avec un liquide ambré devant son assiette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une potion qui te redonnera des forces, répondit-elle en tranchant du pain.

-Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

-Je commence à te connaître, Malfoy, donc oui, je le savais. Du moins j'en étais presque sûre.

-Merci.

Draco ouvrit la fiole et fit couler le liquide dans sa gorge. Il avait la texture du miel. Puis il se servit de ce qu'il y'avait sur la table et ce n'est qu'en mordant dans sa tranche de pain qu'il ressentit pleinement la faim. Si Granger le remarqua, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Quand ils eurent terminé leur déjeuner, Draco rentra au Manoir.

...

Après le départ de Malfoy, Hermione resta un long moment à réfléchir au sens de ses paroles. Le Serpentard devenait vraiment étrange. D'abord il la reluquait d'une manière très subjective, ensuite il la soumettait à l'Imperium en lui ordonnant de s'approcher de lui et il l'enlaçait. Ensuite il volait à son secours tout en sachant qu'il se mettait en danger, la preuve, une seconde de plus et Lestrange le voyait en train de la prévenir qu'elle arrivait. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et enfin il disait que sa vie était plus importante que la sienne. Hermione n'était pas idiote, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce genre de choses montraient, au minimum, qu'il l'appréciait. La seule chose qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, c'était son comportement lors de leur cours de Magie Noire. La seule réponse qu'elle trouvait, c'était sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Mais elle savait également que même si Malfoy n'avait plus

ses préjugés de Sang-Pur, il n'allait pas pour autant épouser une Moldue. Son comportement envers Matthieu et Jules en était une preuve. Alors même s'il avait voulu faire des choses peu catholiques, ce n'était sûrement pas avec elle qu'il l'aurait fait. Non, Hermione ne voyait rien qui expliquât son étrange comportement. Et elle ne se voyait pas non plus lui demander pourquoi il lui avait fait faire ça. Peut-être qu'il l'appréciait plus maintenant mais pas au point de… Hermione secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de se retourner le cerveau car elle n'aurait aucune réponse à l'étrange comportement de Malfoy. Elle n'en trouverait sûrement jamais. Elle se leva et débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et se rendit à l'étage de la maison des Black. Elle entra dans la chambre de Sirius. Son cœur se serra en repensant au parrain de Harry. Lui aussi, même si cela faisait 3 ans qu'il était mort, lui manquait terriblement. Mais Malfoy avait raison. Elle devait aller de l'avant si elle voulait venger Harry. Elle devait exécuter leur plan à la perfection et donner le coup fatal à Voldemort de la pire des façons. Elle savait qu'il mourrait en sachant qu'il s'était fait berner et elle savait également qu'il le regretterait amèrement. Hermione s'imagina le torturant et le laissant agoniser lentement, pour qu'il repense pleinement à la vengeance qu'elle avait mise en place. Un sourire étira ses lèvres mais disparut très rapidement. Depuis quand avait-elle ce genre de pensées ? Elle n'était pas Mangemort et elle ne le serait que pour la forme ! Elle ne devait pas prendre plaisir à tuer qui que ce soit, même Voldemort. Et aller de l'avant ne signifiait pas devenir une meurtrière. Hermione sortit de la chambre, encore plus troublée qu'avant.

...

Le lendemain, Ginny fut surprise de voir, lorsqu'elle se leva, toute sa famille, de son père à sa mère, en passant par l'ensemble de ses frères encore vivants. Il y'avait également Fleur et Gabrielle. Les seuls absents étaient les Lovegood, qui, d'après Percy, étaient partis à la chasse au Ronflax Cornu. Ginny salua sa famille avant de s'installer, évitant soigneusement le regard de Gabrielle. Si la sœur de Fleur préférait soutenir Hermione et Malfoy, grand bien lui fasse ! Ginny n'avait strictement rien à faire de tous ceux qui s'alliaient à son pire ennemi. Mais son antipathie n'échappa pas à sa belle-sœur qui lui lança un regard d'incompréhension auquel Ginny ne répondit pas. Le petit-déjeuner se déroulait dans un silence pesant.

« Comment va Hermione, ma chérie ? demanda soudain Molly.

Apparemment, personne n'avait jugé utile de mettre sa famille au courant des plans de la Gryffondor. Ce qui ne gênait absolument pas Ginny qui répondit avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable :

-Oh, très, très bien. Elle adore son nouveau métier.

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un drôle de regard tandis que Percy s'exclamait :

-Quoi ?!

-Elle adore être Mangemort.

-QUOI ?! hurlèrent l'ensemble des Weasley, tandis que Gabrielle jetait un regard noir à Ginny.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? fit Percy.

-Absolument pas. Hermione s'amuse beaucoup avec Malfoy.

Percy déglutit, blanc comme un linge.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Ginny, intervint finalement Gabrielle.

-Ginny, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle comme blague, déclara Charlie.

-En fait… tout n'est pas faux dans ce qu'elle dit, commença Gabrielle. Hermione fréquente bien Malfoy mais PAS, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix forte en voyant Percy recracher le contenu de son verre, parce qu'elle est Mangemort. En fait, Malfoy et elle complotent contre Vous-savez-qui.

-Et on peut savoir comment ?

-Non. Moins on en sait, mieux on se porte. Si les Mangemorts viennent à arriver ici…

-Malfoy viendra nous « sauver », ironisa Ginny.

-Ginny !

-Oh, tu m'énerves, Gabrielle ! Tu la défends alors qu'elle a préféré le meurtrier de Ron à sa meilleure amie ! Elle passe son temps avec lui alors qu'Harry le détestait ! Elle les trahit TOUS LES DEUX !

-Ginny, ma chérie, calme-toi, dit Arthur d'une voix douce.

-NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! C'EST UN TRAITRESSE, UNE… UNE…

-Ginny, tais-toi, ordonna Percy, les poings serrés.

-NON TOI, TAIS-TOI ! hurla la Gryffondor. J'ETAIS SÛRE QUE TU PRENDRAIS SA DEFENSE ! TU N'AS QU'A LA REJOINDRE, COMME CA AVEC MALFOY, VOUS FEREZ UN PLAN A TROIS ! »

Sur ce, elle sortit en trombe de la salle à manger, laissant toute sa famille pantoise et interdite, et un Percy rouge de colère et de honte.

...

Draco ne sortit pas beaucoup de sa chambre les jours qui suivirent. Il se faisait porter les repas dans sa chambre par leur elfe de maison et passait le plus clair de son temps allongé sur son lit à regarder défiler les heures. Il savait pertinemment que s'il sortait, son père chercherait à le faire parler et il ne voulait pas frôler la mort une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas mettre Granger en danger. C'était réellement étrange pour lui de penser que la survie de Granger lui importât. Lui qui avait dit un jour à Crabbe et Goyle qu'il aimerait que « ce soit Granger que le Basilic tue. » Il se demandait bien ce qu'étaient devenus les deux idiots de Serpentard. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, ils avaient tout simplement disparu du paysage et plus personne ne les avait jamais revus. Draco se redressa avec difficulté sur son lit et grimaça. Bien que le dictame ait été efficace, le jeune homme avait encore du mal à se déplacer et les blessures que lui avait infligées son père étaient très profondes. Et même le dictame ne pouvait les soigner complétement. D'autant plus que les blessures magiques étaient difficiles à traiter. Il tardait au jeune homme de retourner à Poudlard, même si l'école n'était plus la même depuis que Voldemort l'avait changée. Draco sursauta lorsqu'un hibou vint toquer à sa fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit à l'aide d'un sortilège et l'animal déposa une lettre sur ses genoux. Draco eut juste le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou petit duc avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Parkinson ?

Salut mon Draco,

Mon amie Pénélope Stendall m'invite à une fête ce week-end. Elle m'a dit de t'inviter aussi. Evidemment, on peut venir accompagné. C'est samedi à 20h chez elle. Dis-moi si tu viens.

Draco esquissa un sourire. Evidemment qu'il irait. Et accompagné.

...

Hermione était assise sur le canapé du 12 Square Grimmaurd, ses jambes repliées sous elle, plongée dans un livre. Elle sursauta si vivement lorsque Malfoy transplana dans la pièce que son livre tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Tu ne peux pas arriver par la porte comme tout le monde ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Hermione ramassa son livre et se replongea dans la lecture, décidée à ne pas lui demander l'objet de sa visite. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler lui non plus. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face et se contenta de fixer Hermione. La jeune fille fit comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Draco dit simplement :

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Parkinson.

Hermione releva lentement la tête, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres (tout en sachant que le jeu dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés était complètement puéril) et déclara :

-Ah bon ? Elle te demande en mariage ?

Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui tendre un bout de parchemin. Quand Hermione eut terminé de le lire, elle demanda :

-Tu comptes y aller ?

-Oui. Avec toi.

-Euh Malfoy…

-Dans le cadre de notre plan, évidemment. Ne te fais pas d'idées.

-Je ne me fais aucune idée, Malfoy. C'est toi qui insinues que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi.

Draco baissa la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait toujours le dernier mot ?

-Et donc, tu comptes la prévenir que je viens avec toi ? reprit Hermione.

-Non. Je veux produire un effet de surprise.

-Et tu comptes faire quelque chose en ce qui concerne… enfin… tu sais quoi… bafouilla Hermione.

Draco esquissa un sourire. Voir Granger mal à l'aise l'amusait.

-Non, répondit-il finalement après s'être délecté de sa gêne, c'est trop tôt. Je pensais plutôt faire évoluer cette relation vers Noël. On resterait un peu à Poudlard et puis aux prochaines vacances, je te présenterai à mes parents.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Tu oublies un détail pour cette fête, Malfoy. Je n'ai aucune tenue et sûrement pas l'argent pour en acheter.

-Aucun problème. Je m'occupe de te trouver quelque chose de décent pour une soirée et ton compte grossira à partir du moment où nous serons fiancés.

Granger tiqua à la mention de leur « mariage » et Draco eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Je vais rentrer avant d'avoir à nouveau des problèmes. »

...

Dès qu'il fut à nouveau dans sa chambre, Draco renvoya un hibou à Pansy pour lui confirmer sa venue. Ensuite, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Aussi silencieux que possible, il y pénétra.

« Accio bourse, chuchota-t-il.

La bourse pleine de Gallions tinta lorsque Draco l'attrapa. Le Serpentard ressortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il le put et referma la porte avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, de fermer à clé et de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il trouverait de quoi habiller Granger et de quoi l'habiller, lui.

...

La semaine passa rapidement. Draco prévint sa famille qu'il se rendait à la fête mais personne ne fit aucun commentaire. Vers 19 heures, il transplana à nouveau au Square Grimmaurd. Il donna la robe qu'il avait achetée à Granger et celle-ci partit se changer. Quand elle revint, elle portait une robe vert sombre satinée aux manches qui laissaient entrevoir ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas encore revêtu sa métamorphose. Draco la détailla. Le vert lui allait plutôt bien. Elle aurait presque pu être séduisante si elle n'était pas Granger. Lui aussi avait revêtu son costume. Il était noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur que la robe d'Hermione. Hermione prononça la formule magique et devint Sian. A ce moment-là, un hibou s'engouffra par la cheminée et en ressortit noir de suie. Hermione ne le reconnut pas de prime abord mais quand elle détacha la lettre qu'il portait à la patte, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Ginny avait-elle décidé de lui écrire ? Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et reconnut l'écriture de Percy. Visiblement, Ginny n'avait pas emprunté Hermès à son frère.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_ _Ginny est rentrée hier (cela doit faire une semaine pour toi si mes calculs sont bons) et elle a parlé de certaines choses. Je t'avoue ne pas tout comprendre et Gabrielle est restée très évasive sur la question._ _Il paraîtrait, d'après leurs dires, que tu_ _fréquentes Malfoy. D'après Ginny, tu serais une traîtresse, mais d'après Gabrielle, Malfoy a un plan pour éliminer Tu-sais-qui. Gabrielle a refusé catégoriquement de me dire en quoi il_ _consistait, car, je cite, « moins on en sait, mieux on se porte ». Quant à Ginny, elle m'a suggéré de te rejoindre pour, je cite à nouveau, « faire un plan à trois avec Malfoy ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Si je la prends au pied de la lettre, cela signifierait que tu fréquentes Malfoy dans_ _un tout autre registre que ce que je m'imagine et je t'avouerai ne pas comprendre encore une fois._ _En espérant des explications,_ _Percy Weasley_

Hermione fixa Malfoy qui éclatait de rire. D'abord elle se demandait ce qui était si drôle dans la lettre de Percy et ensuite, voir Malfoy rire à gorge déployée était on ne peut plus inhabituel. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et éleva un sourcil, en guise de questionnement. Draco essuya une larme sur sa joue avant de s'exclamer, encore hilare :

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Weasley !

-Je ne sors _PAS_ avec Percy, répliqua Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.

-On peut dire que tu les fais tous craquer dans la famille, dis-moi. J'espère que tu aimes les roux au moins !

-Malfoy, ferme-la !

-Avoue que c'est drôle, Granger !

-Ferme-la !

Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge de honte et l'hilarité de Draco n'arrangeait rien. Quand il eut arrêté de rire, il demanda :

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Son hibou attend.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? répliqua Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu n'as pas d'idées, je pense que je peux t'aider.

Draco attrapa un parchemin et une plume et écrivit :

 _Weasley,_ _Que ce soit moi qui t'écrive doit répondre à ta première question. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta dulcinée est en sécurité. Je la protège et non, ne crois pas que ce soit des bêtises, j'ai fait le Serment Inviolable de la garder en vie, et crois-moi, c'est un exercice difficile._ _Quant à la tenue de notre plan, je ne te dirai rien car comme le dit si bien la_ _française, moins vous en savez, mieux ça sera pour nous car si les Mangemorts vous trouvent, nous sommes morts Granger et moi. Je peux seulement te dire que le « plan à trois » de ta sœur a sûrement un rapport avec le moyen qu'on envisage pour se rapprocher de Tu-sais-qui (ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien entre moi et_ _elle, je te la laisse volontiers)._ _Avec mes salutations ironiques,_ _Draco Malfoy_

Draco releva la tête et croisa le regard courroucé d'Hermione, qui avait momentanément perdu l'apparence de Sian.

-Tu étais vraiment obligé ?

-Absolument. Faire chier Weasley est l'un de mes passe-temps favoris, Granger. Même si c'est moins drôle que la tête que tu fais.

En vérité, Draco trouvait que Granger pouvait paraître encore plus séduisante quand elle était en colère. C'est ainsi qu'il ne remarqua pas que son regard s'était posé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Malfoy ? Tu attends que j'explose ?

Draco détourna le regard, plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa décision était prise, il ne boirait pas d'alcool ce soir. Il préférait qu'on le trouve étrange plutôt que de faire des choses qu'il ne ferait pas avec toute sa lucidité.

-Allons-y, dit-il en se levant.

Il attacha sa lettre à la patte du hibou qui s'envola à nouveau par la cheminée puis il prit la main de Granger pour transplaner, après qu'elle eut repris la forme de Sian.

...

Ils réapparurent sur le perron d'une grande maison. Draco toqua à la porte et ce fut Pansy qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça en une expression de surprise et de déception lorsqu'elle vit Hermione.

-Sian ? J'ignorai que tu venais.

-Tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait venir accompagné, fit Draco. Sinon, nous repartons, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

L'expression de Pansy lui donnait l'air d'une carpe et Hermione retint un fou rire.

-Non, non ! s'exclama la Serpentard en voyant que Draco amorçait un mouvement vers l'arrière. Entrez.

Draco enlaça la taille d'Hermione alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce. Celle-ci se raidit en sentant la main du Serpentard dans son dos qui lui lança un regard appuyé. Hermione savait que c'était de la comédie mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il soit si entreprenant. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières se trémoussaient dans la lumière colorée de la pièce sur une musique des Bizarr'Sisters. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs garçons discutaient un verre à la main près d'une table. Draco emmena Hermione vers eux et elle reconnu Blaise et Théodore. Ce dernier sembla mi-heureux, mi-déçu de la voir, ce que la Gryffondor s'expliqua par le fait que c'était Malfoy qui l'avait amenée ici et que les deux garçons se livraient une « guerre » pour conquérir Sian, qu'elle incarnait. Hermione discuta d'un air détendu avec ses camarades quand Pansy revint vers eux.

-Tu ne danses pas, Draco ?

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers elle et prêta attention à la musique.

-Si, un peu.

Il marcha et Pansy lui tendit sa main mais ce fut celle d'Hermione qu'il saisit, provoquant l'hilarité de Blaise et le regard noir de Théodore. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la scène, Pansy était toujours une main tendue, le regard complètement hébété.

-Tu y es allé peut-être un peu fort, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux qu'on croie réellement que je suis épris de toi.

-La pauvre, quand même.

-Quand tu l'auras supportée plus d'un an, tu ne la plaindras plus, crois-moi. »

Il saisit la taille d'Hermione et elle posa une main sur son épaule, avec un temps de retard, puis ils commencèrent à tourner. C'était très troublant pour Hermione d'être aussi proche de Malfoy. Elle pouvait sentir chaque muscle de son corps se tendre et se détendre et cette proximité physique avec son ennemi de toujours la rendait… elle ne saurait qualifier cette sensation, ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, à son grand étonnement. Elle était presque certaine que la sensation qui la traversait était un genre d'ivresse. D'ailleurs, l'odeur de Malfoy l'enivrait. Mais depuis quand avait-elle des pensées de ce genre à son sujet ? Décidément, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter le verre que lui avait proposé Zabini…

Draco ignorait que Granger ait pu avoir un quelconque talent pour la danse, et il aurait pensé qu'elle fût gênée d'être collée à lui pour cela, pourtant, il sentait à travers l'étoffe de la robe qu'elle portait qu'elle était plutôt détendue. Décidément, Granger l'interpellerait toujours… Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, un coup, il pouvait la trouver moins agaçante qu'à l'accoutumée (ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais), une autre fois il pourrait la trouver aussi enquiquineuse qu'un insecte lui volant autour. Il devait avouer, qu'en ce moment, il ne la trouvait pas du tout agaçante… Non mais vraiment ! Qu'avait-il depuis cette après-midi ? C'était les mots de Weasley qui lui avaient retourné la tête ou quoi ? Depuis quand trouvait-il agréable d'avoir Granger collée contre lui ?

Ils échangèrent encore plusieurs danses avant de rejoindre à nouveau leurs amis pour discuter. Draco refusa un verre, préférant rester lucide, de crainte d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions au sujet de Granger et Hermione fit de même, se disant que boire n'améliorerait pas ses pensées. Pansy passa le reste de la soirée à bouder et Théodore lançait des regards assassins à Draco dès qu'il croisait son regard. Vers trois heures du matin, Draco raccompagna Hermione au Square Grimmaurd. Dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la maison des Black, Hermione relâcha son sortilège. Draco l'observa un long moment avant de repartir chez lui.

 **RAR :** **Maxine3482 :** Eh oui, mine de rien notre petit Serpentard s'attache à sa "coéquipière". Il faut bien une épaule sur laquelle se reposer avec un plan comme ça, non ? Pour Ginny, c'était (un peu) voulu mais il faut la comprendre la pauvre ! Elle a perdu son frère et Hermione "fricotte" avec son meurtrier. Ginny se sent trahie. Quant Gabrielle, elle est externe au conflit et elle sait qu'Hermione ne fait pas ça pour s'amuser. Merci, je suis super contente que tu trouves ce chapitre bien écrit. Pour le rapprochement... déjà que penses-tu du pitit de ce chapitre et ensuite... ça ne saurait tarder !

 **Swangranger :** Merci ! Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, notre petite Gryffondor est (un peu trop) impulsive. Elle surréagit. Mais elle ne serait pas Ginny Weasley sinon.

 **Mama (guest) :** Alors franchement, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois avec Ginny, le fait d'avoir des avis partagés, c'est génial pour un auteur (mais tout petit comme moi). Pour en revenir à Hermione dont tu penses que la mort de Ron ne l'affecte pas, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Elle ne l'affecte _plus_ . Ron est mort il y a 3 ans et Hermione a fait son deuil ce qui n'est pas le cas de Ginny qui n'accepte pas qu'Hermione passe à autre chose de manière aussi... violente. Evidemment, la vengeance n'est pas le meilleur des choix mais Hermione veut agir. Elle veut que Ron et Harry ne soient pas morts en vain mais comme je le disais dans mes précédentes RAR, la réaction de Ginny est tout à fait compréhensible, quoi qu'un peu impulsive.

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiews et on se retrouve dimanche prochain avec le chapitre 9 intitulé Tromper et se tromper. Vous avez des idées sur son contenu ?** **Bon dimanche**


	10. Tromper et se tromper

**Salut tout le monde ! Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncez que la fic fera plus de 100 pages Word puisque je les ai dépassées cette semaine.** **Aujourd'hui, un chapitre plutôt court mais riche en émotions.** **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

 ** _CHAPITRE 9_**

 ** _TROMPER ET SE TROMPER_**

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Bellatrix avait été remplacé par un autre Mangemort au poste de magie noire, puisqu'elle cherchait des anciens alliés de Harry dans toute l'Europe. Pansy collait Draco plus que jamais et Théo devenait de plus en plus entreprenant avec Hermione. Ce jour-là, ils rejoignirent leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec précipitation, contents de se débarrasser un peu de leurs prétendants. Hermione soupira quand elle se fut assise. Draco lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Je ne sais pas quand tu as prévu de « changer les choses » mais il me tarde presque. Je déteste qu'on me colle aux basques.

-Dois-je chercher un double-sens à tes paroles, Granger ?

-Il n'y en a aucun, Malfoy. Mais comme tu en cherches souvent, je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-Absolument pas, répondit le Serpentard en se retournant vers Ombrage, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle déposa ses livres avec un bruit sourd sur le bureau, faisant taire les derniers bavardages, puis elle darda un regard perçant sur les élèves.

-Aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée, nous allons étudier le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Notre cher et bien-aimé Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je dois d'ailleurs vous annoncer qu'il souhaite qu'à chaque fois que vous quitterez quelqu'un, vous ferez ceci.

Elle tapota sa poitrine du côté de son cœur tout en déclamant :

-Pour Voldemort, brave et fort.

Certains élèves se crispèrent, dont Malfoy.

-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même, lui souffla Hermione.

-Qui ?

-Dumbledore.

Ils se reconcentrèrent sur Ombrage.

-… de même que lorsque vous quitterez un cours. A présent, commençons celui-ci. Tom Elvis Jedusor est né à Londres le 31 décembre 1926. Sa mère, Mérope Gaunt était une grande sorcière…

-Elle était Cracmol, marmonna Hermione.

-Quoi ? fit Draco à côté d'elle.

-Ombrage commence à raconter n'importe quoi.

-…Jedusor était un très renommé Fourchelang.

-C'était un Moldu, marmonna Hermione.

-Q…quoi ?

-Tu ne savais pas que ton Maître idolâtre ce qu'il n'est pas ? Tu ne savais pas que Lord Voldemort était un Sang-Mêlé ? s'étonna Hermione.

Draco avait l'air si choqué qu'elle n'insista pas.

-Jedusor se montra dès son envoi à Serpentard être un sorcier très doué. Le meilleur de sa promotion, dit-on. C'est ici qu'il commença à former les futurs Mangemorts. Après avoir obtenu ses BUSE et ses ASPIC, il a demandé le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui lui a été refusé. Il devient donc apothicaire chez Barjow et Beurk. A ce moment-là, il s'appelait déjà Lord Voldemort.

Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Voldemort, grâce à Harry. Il lui avait rapporté tout ce qu'il avait appris grâce aux souvenirs de ceux qui l'avaient fréquenté. Elle ne prit pas de notes durant ce cours et fut surprise de voir Malfoy quitter la salle précipitamment. Elle se lança à sa poursuite et le trouva dans leur salle de cours particuliers. Elle ferma la porte d'un sortilège et lança un Assurdiato avant de relâcher sa métamorphose. Malfoy avait le regard fixé sur un point du sol et il ne releva la tête, non sans un sursaut, que lorsque Hermione eut posé une main sur son épaule.

-Malfoy ? Ça va ?

-Oui. Oui, répondit-il vaguement.

-Malfoy ?

Il tourna son regard vers elle et la détailla un instant, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu te rends compte, fit-il, que mon père vénère quelqu'un qui se croit supérieur alors que sa théorie le montre comme inférieur ! Je… comment peut-on être aussi idiot, dis-moi ? Comment peut-on servir quelqu'un comme lui ?

Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Malfoy aussi bouleversé et c'était très troublant.

-Et moi j'y ai cru… j'ai voulu faire comme mon père… j'ai voulu le rendre fier… mais…

Il sembla soudain réaliser qu'il se confiait à Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as vue dans un état bien pire que toi maintenant. Je ne vais pas aller crier ça sur les toits.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, fit-il.

A ce moment-là, on n'entendit le grattement d'un hibou à la fenêtre. Hermione lui ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette et l'animal laissa tomber une lettre sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier décacheta l'enveloppe et lut, à voix haute.

 _Malfoy,_ _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je m'adressais à Hermione et non à toi. Alors ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas._ _Percy Weasley._

-Toujours autant de répartie, ironisa Draco, avec un sourire en coin.

-Peut-être, mais il t'a redonné le sourire.

-Tu crois que je dois lui répondre ?

-C'est la moindre des politesses, fit Hermione en souriant à son tour.

-Tu deviens Serpentard, Granger.

-C'est ta faute, ça.

-Pardon ?

Il se leva d'un bond et se plaça face à elle. Il ne préta pas attention au fait qu'ils étaient très proches physiquement. Tout en la fixant dans les yeux, il déclara :

-C'est ma faute si tu deviens Serpentard ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, troublée par cette soudaine proximité. Tu déteins peut-être sur moi.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle demanda :

-On l'écrit, cette lettre ?

-Ouais.

Draco se décala, laissant Hermione reprendre son souffle (après s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait momentanément oublié de respirer). C'était quoi le problème avec Malfoy, sérieusement ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à cette question.

 _Weaslaid,_ _Pour ton information, Granger est sous ma protection, donc ELLE me concerne autant que toi. D'autant plus que vous n'êtes pas mariés que je sache ? En tout cas, elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Si nos correspondances doivent tourner autour de ta jalousie injustifiée, je préfère qu'elles s'arrêtent là, parce qu'honnêtement, un plan à trois avec toi,_ _ça me dégoûte._ _Cordialement,_ _Draco Malfoy_

Il se retourna vers Granger qui lisait par-dessus son épaule et vit avec plaisir qu'un rictus naissait sur ses lèvres. Il ne détourna le regard que lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Pousse-toi de là Malfoy, je vais rajouter quelques lignes.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Sinon il va croire que tu m'as séquestrée ou un truc du genre.

Draco se leva et céda sa place à Granger.

 _Percy,_ _Je suis vivante et bien sous la protection de Malfoy. Après, libre à toi de venir vérifier. Pour l'instant je suis à Poudlard et pendant les vacances, je serais peut-être un jour au Square Grimmaurd._ _Amicalement,_ _Hermione Granger_

Elle enveloppa leur lettre sous l'œil de Malfoy qui avait haussé un sourcil.

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou tu plaçais les points sur les I ?

-C'est vrai. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Hmm.

-Oh ! En manque de répartie ! Draco Malfoy ne sait pas quoi répondre !

-Granger.

-Oh ça va !

-J'étais en train de penser que si Weasley est aussi coriace que Théo, tu auras du mal à t'en débarrasser.

-Je trouverais un moyen. En attendant, il faut qu'on aille déjeuner. »

Draco hocha la tête et après qu'Hermione eut refait son sortilège, ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle et leurs amis.

...

Ils s'installèrent en face de Pansy et Théodore en faisant mine de discuter à voix basse.

« Vous étiez où ? demanda Théodore, interrompant leur fausse discussion.

-Ça te regarde ? répondit sèchement Draco.

-Le cours du professeur Ombrage était PAS-SIO-NNANT, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit Pansy pour couper court à la dispute.

-Absolument ! renchérit Hermione. J'espère qu'elle nous reparlera du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas parlé de la Bataille de Poudlard, pas vrai Draco ?

-Elle le fera un jour, fit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

-En tout cas, c'était épique ! s'extasia Pansy. Dommage que tu n'aies pas été là, Sian, quand Vous-Savez-Qui a vu Potter sortir de sous la cape d'invisibilité…

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment précis.

Harry était sorti de sous sa cape d'invisibilité après avoir jeté un charme du bouclier. Un murmure de plus en plus conséquent avait retenti et puis lui qui déclamait :

-Que personne n'essaye de m'aider. Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Vraiment Potter ? Qui sera ton bouclier aujourd'hui ?

-Personne. Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. Que vous et moi. Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Ce soir, l'un de nous partira pour de bon.

-L'un de nous ? Voldemort avait ricané, d'un rire sans joie, un rire où perçait le mépris. Et tu crois que ça sera toi parce que de purs hasard t'ont empêché de mourir ?

A mesure de leur échange, ils décrivaient un cercle, tels deux tigres prêts à attaquer.

-C'était un hasard quand ma mère s'est sacrifiée ? Un hasard lorsque je vous ai combattu dans le cimetière ? Un hasard lorsque j'ai renoncé à me défendre ce soir et que je suis revenu d'entre les morts ?

-DES HASARDS ! avait vociféré Voldemort.

Personne ne bougeait. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres des deux sorciers, attendant que l'un d'eux attaque. Hermione se souvenait avoir été comme pétrifiée.

-Le hasard et ta lâcheté ! Ta lâcheté à laisser les autres mourir pour toi !

-Plus personne ne mourra. Vous ne tuerez plus jamais.

Voldemort l'avait fixé de son regard de sang, attendant une justification à ses paroles.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? Ils sont protégés. Comme ma mère m'a protégé il y'a 17 ans. Vos sortilèges n'auront aucun effet. Vous n'apprenez pas de vos erreurs, Jedusor ?

-Tu oses ?

-Oui j'ose. Je sais des choses que vous ignorez, Tom Jedusor. J'en dis plus ou vous commettez une nouvelle erreur ?

-S'agit-il une nouvelle fois de l'amour, Potter. Cet amour qui n'a pas empêché Dumbledore de s'effondrer au pied de cette tour ? Cet amour qui ne m'a pas empêché d'écraser ta Moldue de mère ?

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de l'amour.

-Te crois-tu doté d'une magie supérieure à la mienne ? D'une arme plus puissante ?

-Les deux, je pense.

-Toi, tu penses connaître davantage de magie que moi ? Moi qui ai anéanti Albus Dumbledore.

-Vous ne l'avez pas anéanti.

-J'ai tué Albus Dumbledore !

-Faux !

L'assemblée avait retenu son souffle.

-Il avait choisi depuis longtemps la façon dont il mourrait. Il a tout arrangé avec celui que vous croyez votre serviteur et que vous avez assassiné lâchement !

-Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ? avait demandé calmement le mage noir.

-Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres. Il a cessé de l'être à partir du moment où vous avez traqué ma mère. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte à cause de cette chose que vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous n'avez jamais vu Rogue produire un Patronus, n'est-ce pas, Jedusor ?

L'intéressé était resté muet.

\- le Patronus de Rogue était une biche, comme celui de ma mère. Parce qu'il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Tout ce sur quoi votre plan reposait est lui, anéanti !

-ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Mais Harry avait réagi trop tard et le sortilège l'avait atteint en pleine poitrine. Il s'était effondré sous les yeux de l'assemblée.

Hermione sentit qu'une main froide se posait sur sa joue. Elle se rendit compte que son visage était baigné de larmes. Elle fixa Malfoy, sans le voir. Elle le sentit s'approcher de son oreille et sentit son souffle lorsqu'il lui chuchotait :

-Tu veux partir ?

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Elle s'était promis de ne plus revoir la mort d'Harry car elle savait que c'était synonyme de torrent de larmes. Elle se leva sans un mot et Malfoy la prit par la taille avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en sa compagnie, sous les regards d'incompréhension de Pansy et Théodore, auxquels Draco se promit d'effacer la mémoire. Il continua d'avancer avec Granger qui ne pipait mot, l'œil hagard et les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il la conduisit dans la salle qu'ils avaient quitté avant le déjeuner, où elle l'avait réconforté à lui, et l'assit sur une chaise. Le Serpentard lui essuya ensuite les joues et lui dit d'une voix douce, qu'il ignorait même posséder :

-Tout va bien. C'est terminé. Tout va bien, Granger.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta à son cou, son corps secoué de longs sanglots. Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de l'enlacer maladroitement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des étreintes et des effusions de sentiments. Et surtout, la proximité avec le corps de Granger le troublait. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés et toute personne qui passait par là n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'ils étaient encore ennemis il y'a quelques mois de cela. Draco pensa d'ailleurs qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se dissimulent. Le jeune sorcier ferma la porte de la salle de classe désaffectée et empêcha tout son d'en sortir à l'aide de sortilèges. Puis lentement, il se dégagea du corps étonnement chaud de Granger et releva le menton de la sorcière, qui avait trempé sa robe de sorcier. Il essuya ensuite les joues de la Gryffondor avec une infinie douceur. Pourtant, quand il eut terminé, il ne retira pas sa main de la joue d'Hermione et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

-M-merci, balbutia-t-elle.

-Tu veux parler ?

-Je… c'est juste qu-que je ne p-peux pas repenser à ç-ça. Chaque fois que je le vois t-tomber, chaque fois que je revois s-son sourire s-satisfait, c'est trop dur… j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Je commençais seulement à redormir la nuit… y repenser, c'est…

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et Draco lui sourit.

-J'ignore ce que ça fait de perdre un proche et je ne sais pas consoler les gens mais…

Hermione se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. A ce moment-là, le Serpentard réalisa qu'elle avait recouvré sa véritable apparence. Il se rendit compte également que son sourire était sincère. Et il se dit que son sourire était le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Que se mettait-il à penser ? Il se rendit compte également que même s'il s'était dégagé, son corps était toujours en contact avec celui de Granger, et pire, il se sentait bien contre elle. Il sentit qu'une main se glissait dans la sienne et qu'une décharge électrique le traversait de part en part. Il fixa ses doigts liés à ceux de Granger et entendit à peine qu'elle le remerciait une nouvelle fois.

-On… on y retourne ? demanda finalement Draco, sentant que s'ils restaient encore aussi proches, ses pensées ne le laisseraient plus en paix.

-Vas-y toi, je n'ai plus faim. Je vais à la salle commune. »

Elle se détacha de lui (et Draco se retint de la rattraper, ce qui le troubla à nouveau plus qu'il ne l'était déjà), refit son sortilège, lança un Alohomora et sortit de la pièce, laissant Draco complètement perdu. Elle le rendait dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme.

...

 **Rar :** **Id (guest) :**

Merci !

 **swangranger :** Ah, ah, tu parles de la réponse de Draco à la letrre de Percy ? Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Enerver Pansy ? Leur passe-temps favori !

 **Maxine3482 :** Non, tu as raison, Lucius ne supporte pas que Draco lui désobéisse, mais sa réaction est très... dangereuse ? Ginny, oui, toujours dans l'excès, mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai adoré écrire ce passage, d'autant plus pour la faire révéler le "petit" secret de Percy. Et oui, il faut bien qu'ils se rapprochent un peu, nos protagonistes !

 **Encore un grand merci à vous de lire, suivre et commentez Identité, vous êtes géniaux et à la semaine prochaine !!!**


	11. Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis

**Hey, salut tout le monde. Je vais être brève, je pense que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus... ;-)** ** _CHAPITRE 10_**

 ** _FUIS-MOI, JE TE SUIS, SUIS-MOI, JE TE FUIS_**

La routine s'installait à Poudlard et les jours de fin d'automne laissèrent place à l'hiver. Puis à Noël. Hermione se demandait ce que serait un Noël sans Harry. Elle redoutait donc la soirée qui suivrait cette journée à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se baladait dans les rues du village en compagnie de ses amis. Alors qu'ils regardaient des articles dans un magasin, Hermione sentit qu'une main se logeait dans la sienne et la décharge qu'elle ressentit lui apprit que Malfoy n'était pas loin. Elle sentit son souffle tout près de son oreille :

-Si on veut paraître proche, je vais devoir t'offrir quelque chose.

-Ne mets pas trop, c'est tout, répondit Hermione.

Draco relâcha la main d'Hermione et pénétra dans une boutique après que Théo ait décrété qu'ils se retrouvaient aux Trois Balais. Hermione suivit les autres et ils commandèrent une Bièreaubeurre chacun avant de s'installer à une table. Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Draco se glissa derrière Hermione qui sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un métal froid se poser sur son cou. Quand les doigts froids de Malfoy frôlèrent sa nuque, elle frémit. Puis elle baissa la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise tandis que Malfoy s'installait à ses côtés. Il lui avait offert un collier en or blanc au pendentif rouge vif. Un rubis. D'ailleurs pourquoi de la couleur de Gryffondor ? Elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

-Tu es fou ou quoi ?

-Un cadeau est un cadeau, Granger.

-Je sais mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu veux que le plan capote ?

Sur ce, il se redressa et saisit la main d'Hermione.

Après leur visite au village sorcier, Hermione partit se préparer pour la soirée. Elle savait quoi mettre, pour faire ressortir le bijou de Malfoy. La robe qu'elle avait porté au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Bien qu'elle soit sous la forme de Sian, elle était très mal à l'aise. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Malfoy la rejoignait, tout en la détaillant.

-Très bon choix, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La Gryffondor sourit malgré elle, ce que fit également sourire Draco. Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle en compagnie de leurs amis, dont l'un d'entre eux n'arrêtait pas de fixer Hermione. Il se tâcha même en mordant dans sa dinde, trop occupé à la regarder. Après le repas, une légère musique retentit. Hermione discutait avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo et Draco avec d'autres Serpentard. Il tourna soudain la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle riait en compagnie de ses amis et il ressentit comme un pincement dans le ventre. Comme un automate, il se vit s'approcher d'eux.

-Sian ? Je peux te… parler une minute ?

Il la fixa. Granger le rejoignit et ils partirent un peu plus loin, sous l'œil de Théodore, Blaise et Pansy.

-Tu sais ce que… je compte faire ?

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

-On a été assez explicites depuis quelques temps. Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Te laisser aller et faire comme si ça te plaisait.

-Pas de soucis.

Ils étaient arrivés sous le gui. Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione et fixa son regard brun chocolat. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione fit semblant d'être surprise, puis elle intensifia le baiser. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un long moment. Draco glissa à l'oreille de la Gryffondor alors qu'ils revenaient vers les autres.

-Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu as apprécié ?

-Ne te méprends pas, Granger.

Elle nota tout de même qu'il avait légèrement rosi. Et pour cause, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'avait pas (du tout, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais) détesté. Il nota avec un sourire satisfait, que Théodore avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il lui lança :

-Je te l'avais dit !

Et comme pour le rendre encore plus jaloux, il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor, qui fut sûrement la plus surprise de tous. Le Serpentard, qui avait envie de s'amuser, joua encore plus sur sa surprise en l'enlaçant doucement, non sans ressentir une décharge dans tout le corps. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, il garda son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qui lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Préviens quand tu t'apprêtes à faire ça.

-Tu vas devoir t'habituer, Granger.

Elle lui lança un regard faussement irrité puis saisit sa main avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser à son tour. Draco resta hébété un instant avant de se souvenir de répondre à son baiser, sous peine de faire rater leur plan. Quand ils se furent séparés, Draco serra plus fermement la main de Granger dans la sienne tout en songeant à ce qui venait de se passer. Apparemment, Hermione Granger avait envie de profiter de leur plan pour s'amuser un peu. Draco sourit. Il ne savait pas que Granger était ainsi. Il l'avait toujours vue comme une petite fille bien trop prude. Mais si elle voulait se lancer dans ce petit jeu (qui se rapprochait très franchement d'un jeu de séduction) elle allait être servie. Draco avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. A partir de ce soir, elle avait décidé de prendre la situation à son avantage. Et déstabiliser Malfoy l'aiderait grandement dans cette « mission ». Il voulait la surprendre ? Elle allait mettre les bouchées doubles. De plus, leur jeu apporterait encore plus de crédibilité à leur plan, ce qui n'était pas de refus. Alors que tout semblait parfait aux yeux d'Hermione, elle avait oublié un léger détail. Qui se manifesta par une toux et un visage fermé.

« Oui, Parkinson ? fit innocemment Hermione.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Jackson, je pourrais être très méchante.

-Jouer à quoi exactement ? demanda la Gryffondor en se redressant, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux faire l'idiote ? Très bien. Je vais être claire. Ne t'approche plus de Draco.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et en ce cas je te conseille fortement d'aller consulter un Médicomage pour ta vue, c'est Draco qui s'est approché de moi, répondit Hermione en accentuant le nom du jeune homme. Elle agrémenta également sa tirade en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour bien signifier de quel « _rapprochement_ » elle parlait.

-Je me fiche de ça. Si tu tiens à la vie…

-Oh, tu me menaces, Parkinson ? Je tremble de peur, vois-tu. Plus sérieusement, je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur qui je fréquente, qui je touche et qui j'embrasse. Alors tais-toi. Bonne nuit. »

Et sans plus de cérémonies, Hermione tira les rideaux de son lit et se retourna, pour ne plus voir le visage déconfit de sa nouvelle rivale, qui monta dans son lit, au-dessus de celui d'Hermione en maugréant. La Gryffondor rit sous cape. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de faire ça ! Elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur et rejoignit la salle commune avec le même entrain. Draco l'y attendait, comme ils l'avaient convenu et il lui donna un long baiser langoureux, sous le regard assassin de Pansy. Ni la Gryffondor, ni le Serpentard ne s'en formalisa et Draco posa un bras possessif sur la taille d'Hermione avant de prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle. Hermione lui relatait à voix basse l'épisode de la veille.

-Ton comportement est digne d'une Serpentard, Granger, tu sais ?

-C'est à ça que je dois ressembler, non ? répliqua l'intéressée.

En vérité, qu'il lui dise ceci la troublait. Et si elle devenait plus Serpentard que Gryffondor ?

-A quoi tu penses, Granger ? demanda à nouveau Malfoy, en lui susurrant à l'oreille, fourrageant dans ses cheveux au passage.

-A rien, Malfoy. Mais n'en fais pas trop, merci.

-Vraiment ? J'avais cru comprendre que ça te plaisait de jouer à la séduction avec moi, hier ?

Hermione rougit violemment. Ses intentions étaient-elles si visibles ?

-Je commence à te connaître, Granger, répondit le Serpentard à ses questions muettes, tout en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

Hermione eut un sourire diabolique.

-Tu veux jouer, Malfoy ? fit-elle. Très bien.

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers lui et afficha une mine aguicheuse tout en passant lentement sa main sur le torse du jeune homme qui frissonna malgré lui. A ce moment, elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Draco et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait l'embrasser, elle se détacha de lui et entra dans la Grande Salle sans un mot de plus.

-Dis-moi, c'est chaud entre vous, Malfoy.

L'intéressé se retourna en bondissant.

-Zabini ? Je croyais que tu étais parti.

-Il faut dire que les lettres de Nott m'ont convaincu de revenir.

-Putain de Nott ! Il t'a dit qu'il aimerait être à ma place au moins ?

-N'importe qui voudrait être à ta place, Malfoy. Tu possèdes une fille drôlement sexy.

-Je possède ? répéta Draco. Personne ne possède G… Jackson, mec. Ce n'est pas un objet manipulable. Figure-toi qu'il y'a de vrais sentiments là-dessous.

Draco se demandait pourquoi il prenait la défense de Granger. Mais il aurait le temps de se questionner plus tard.

-Oh du calme, Malfoy, je vais pas te la voler. Mais si jamais…

-Là tu peux rêver, siffla Draco, dans une parfaite imitation de l'homme le plus possessif du monde.

-Ok, ok, j'ai pigé. On va manger ?

-Ouais.

Draco pénétra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. Décidément, cette fille était pleine de mystères. Qui aurait cru que la première de la classe serait si…

Le jeune homme cherchait un qualificatif autre que celui qui lui venait en tête quand une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

-A quoi tu penses, Malfoy ?

-Pour être honnête, à toi.

-Vraiment ?

Le ton de Granger semblait vraiment étonné.

-Je me disais que tu cachais beaucoup de choses sous tes airs de sainte-nitouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Malfoy ?

-Rien, Granger. Rien.

Elle voulait jouer le mystère et la distance ? Elle serait servie, Draco s'en assurerait.

*

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils partirent tous les deux dans la cour du château et se baladèrent, main dans la main, la première étape de leur plan étant d'afficher leur relation à Poudlard.

-Malfoy ?

-Oui ? répondit l'intéressé d'une voix qu'il voulait suave.

-Quand est-ce que tu prévois de me présenter à tes parents ?

-Quand tu seras prête.

-Alors on peut y aller maintenant.

-Pas prête mentalement, Granger.

Hermione s'arrêta tout net.

-Quoi ? fit-elle. Tu veux dire que tu perds un temps précieux pour être certain que je sois capable de contrer la magie noire tout comme l'utiliser ?

-En gros, oui, c'est ça.

Elle le fixa un instant.

-Malfoy, je déteste quand on me protège. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile.

-Mais, Granger…

-Des innocents meurent en attendant qu'on agisse, Malfoy ! Après combien de morts voudras-tu enfin te décider à faire avancer les choses ? Tu crois pas qu'il a déjà tué assez de monde ?

-Granger, à quoi ça sert de se battre si on n'est pas prêts ? On mourra à coup sûr et il n'y aura plus personne pour le tuer.

-Donc tu es prêt à sacrifier des innocents pour nous maintenir en vie ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Draco, affichant une mine aussi impassible que possible.

En vérité, il était d'accord avec elle. Mais comme il l'avait signifié il y'a quelques secondes, il n'avait pas le choix. Un instant, il eut l'impression qu'elle allait répliquer, puis finalement, elle le regarda en faisant non de la tête et repartit vers l'intérieur du château. Les Serpentard étaient-ils tous comme ça ? Ne cherchaient-ils jamais une solution alternative qui provoquerait moins de dégâts. Malfoy était prêt à attendre, à laisser d'autres mourir à leur place, à sa place à elle. Mais ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de survivre aux dépends des autres. Ron, Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, Tonks et tous les autres qui avaient quitté ce monde. Hermione voulait agir à tout prix. Pour que plus personne ne meure à sa place. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait rejoint leur salle de cours du soir. Elle n'entendit pas que Malfoy pénétrait à sa suite dans la pièce.

-Granger.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Si on rate, d'autres mourront et personne ne tentera rien. Si même Weasley t'abandonne, je ne vois pas qui pourrait nous remplacer.

Hermione releva la tête et darda sur lui un regard troublé.

-J'en ai marre de vivre pour les autres, Malfoy.

Ce fut à son tour de la fixer.

-Ils sont tous morts et moi je continue de vivre. Qui sera le prochain qui mourra pour moi ?

Draco s'approcha d'elle et figea son regard dans le sien.

-Granger, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Malfoy ?

-Ça te détend, non ? De jouer à ça, fit-il, innocemment.

Hermione médita ses paroles un instant, puis se leva et se rapprocha de lui, telle une lionne de sa proie. Elle saisit la cravate du jeune homme entre ses doigts tout en le fixant. Celui-ci était immobile, comme hypnotisé. Hermione approcha son visage du sien puis au dernier moment, elle se dégagea. Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa frustration, ce qui fit éclater la Gryffondor de rire. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, la jeune sorcière recouvra un semblant de gravité et lui demanda :

-Ne me dis pas que tu prends ça au sérieux, Malfoy ?

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha d'elle, d'une démarche féline qui fit se figer la jeune fille, puis il se plaça dans son dos et l'enlaça par la taille, posant ses mains sur les reins d'Hermione qui retint une exclamation de surprise. Elle sentit le souffle de Malfoy sur sa la peau de son épaule, ses lèvres qui remontaient le long de son cou. Elle frissonna mais elle ne sut dire à quoi cela était dû. Il déposa un baiser sous son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix qu'Hermione ne put que qualifier d'incroyablement sexy :

-Je ne prends rien à la légère, ma petite lionne.

Puis comme il était venu, il se détacha d'elle et avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était de retour à l'endroit d'où il était parti. Hermione était restée pantoise, complètement déboussolée. La voyant ainsi, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui faire son sourire en coin. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre. Ce geste, en apparence totalement inintéressant et banal donna la chair de poule à Draco, mais pas à cause du froid.

-Tu n'es qu'un serpent, Malfoy ! s'exclama soudain Hermione.

La Gryffondor se rapprocha et darda sur lui un regard flamboyant.

-C'est toi qui a instauré ça, Granger. Le plus Serpentard entre nous deux, c'est toi.

-Tu veux vraiment sortir le grand jeu, Malfoy ?

Pour toute réponse, il enleva son pull et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'attends.

Hermione réduisit de nouveau la distance entre eux. Draco tenta de rester impassible tandis qu'elle lui tournait autour. Pourquoi avait-il désespéramment envie qu'elle se blottisse contre lui ? Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de temps ? Draco soupira sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Malfoy ? Tu t'impatientes ?

-Grmf.

Hermione se décida enfin à s'approcher de lui, et comme il l'avait fait, elle se glissa dans son dos et déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque du Serpentard, qui sentit ses poils se dresser. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il élucide ce mystère des sensations que pouvaient lui provoquer un contact avec Granger. Il se recomposa une mine impassible tandis qu'elle faisait le tour pour se retrouver face à lui. Il la fixa, cherchant à la déstabiliser. Visiblement, ça ne marcha pas. Elle caressa distraitement ses avant-bras nus, puisque les manches de sa chemise étaient remontées, tout en continuant de le regarder. Draco n'y tint plus et il l'attira à lui en grognant. Elle eut un sourire victorieux tandis qu'il caressait ses boucles brunes.

-Un point pour moi, souffla-t-elle en se collant à lui.

-J'hésite entre te qualifier de lionne fougueuse ou lionne impitoyable.

-Les deux, peut-être. Tu as remarqué au moins que je n'étais plus Sian ?

-Hein, euh, _QUOI_ ?

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte qui était fermée. Puis il reporta son attention sur Granger, qui souriait, fière de l'avoir fait craquer. Décidément, fréquenter des Serpentard la rendaient machiavélique.

-Ma lionne impitoyable, trancha Draco. Mais je vais avoir ma revanche, Granger.

-Ta lionne, Malfoy ?

-Tu n'as pas tiqué, tout à l'heure.

-Tu es perfide, Malfoy.

Il lui versa un sourire en coin avant de se retourner.

-Tu abandonnes ? lui lança Hermione.

-Je prépare le terrain, Granger. Un Malfoy n'abandonne jamais. Tu l'apprendras à tes dépends.

Il se retourna. Hermione retint une nouvelle exclamation. Il avait ouvert sa chemise et elle pouvait observer librement les muscles de son torse. Et il y'avait de quoi voir… Hermione pensa un instant à ce qu'aurait dit Ginny si elle l'avait vue ainsi, se délectant du spectacle de Malfoy torse nu et son visage s'assombrit. Elle chassa ses pensées et se reconcentra sur le Serpentard, qui la regardait. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur exagérée puis quand il fut assez près, il lui saisit la main et l'attira à lui. Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement quand son dos rentra en contact avec le torse nu de Malfoy. Des kyrielles de frissons avaient envahi son corps en cet instant. Malfoy fourragea dans ses cheveux tout en disant :

-Un point pour moi.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Elle sentit qu'il la faisait pivoter et elle se laissa faire… jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise, mais ne se détacha pas. Ils étaient seuls. Et il l'embrassait. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'accentuer leur baiser et elle sentit qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres. Hermione abandonna toute dignité et l'imita. Mais à ce moment-là, il se détacha d'elle.

-Malfoy ?

-Tous les coups sont permis, Granger.

Il était rouge. Elle aussi.

-Je suis ta lionne impitoyable, Malfoy, mais toi, tu es mon serpent perfide.

-Si tu veux, Granger, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. A ce moment précis, ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Les mêmes pensées les habitaient, tous les deux. Ils pensaient tous les deux qu'il ne leur serait jamais venu à l'esprit de se lancer dans ce genre de défis, et surtout, avec l'autre. Ils songeaient que c'était étrange de… désirer ? l'autre ainsi. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Ou simplement un goût au jeu ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait répondre à cette question en cet instant.

-Au fait… merci. Tu as raison. Ça me détend. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui sourit à nouveau et quitta la pièce en remettant son pull.

 **RAR :**

 **Maxine3482 :** Eh oui, se rappeler la mort d'Harry a ébranlé notre petite Gryffondor. La pauvre... snif. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un ouvre les yeux à Draco, non ? Merci, contente que tu aies aimé lire ce chapitre. Eh bien, tu as du flair, tu as deviné ce qui allait se passer, bravo!

 **Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, non cette fic ne deviendra pas un M et il n'y aura pas de lemon. En espérant que ça vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine.**

 **PS : si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser en rewiew.**


	12. Jalousie

**Salut tout le monde, aujourd'hui pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est bonne lecture.**

 ** _CHAPITRE 11 JALOUSIE_**

 _Hermione,_ _Je suis au Square Grimmaurd. Tu n'y es pas. Que dois-je conclure ?_ _Percy_

« On rend visite à Weasley ?

Hermione hocha la tête et après avoir rassemblé quelques affaires, elle prit la main de Draco et transplana. Elle pénétra dans le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Percy se précipita vers elle. Il se figea en la voyant, puis en voyant Draco. Hermione annula son sortilège.

« Tu… l'as mis au courant.

-Bonjour, Percy, ravie de te revoir.

-Comment tu as pu… ?

-Tu veux parler de ça d'abord, très bien. Je lui fais confiance, Percy.

-Mais…

-Tu veux vraiment parler de pourquoi je l'ai mis au courant de l'existence de cet endroit ? fit Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine, imitée par les deux garçons.

-Tu sais, Weasley, fit Draco, quand elle disait que tu pouvais vérifier, c'était du sarcasme.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis venu pour savoir si ce que dit Ginny est vrai.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, Percy, que tu n'aurais aucune information sur ça.

-C'est lui qui l'a dit.

-Je pense la même chose. Et je ne suis pas sous Imperium.

Percy fixa Hermione et Draco tour à tour, essayant d'évaluer si ce que disait la Gryffondor était vrai.

-J'ai du mal à le croire.

-Reste avec nous cette semaine, fit Draco, cette proposition lui valant les regards intrigués des deux Gryffondor.

-Très bien. On verra ce qu'il adviendra plus tard. »

...

Draco quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un elfe de maison chez lui qui pourrait leur préparer quelque chose à dîner. Il savait parfaitement que Granger voulait parler seule à seul à Weasley, aussi, prit-il tout son temps.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Percy étaient installés sur les fauteuils du salon de la noble maison des Black et Percy fixait Hermione, impassible.

« Ça ne sert à rien que j'insiste pour que tu me dises ce que tu fiches avec lui ?

-Ça ne sert à rien, effectivement, confirma Hermione.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

-En revanche, je peux te dire que nous essayons bien de mettre un terme au règne de Tu-sais-qui. Malfoy avait besoin de moi pour pouvoir le faire, j'avais besoin de venger Harry. Le reste s'explique tout seul. Du moins de mon point de vue.

-Donc Gabrielle avait raison sur… le fait que vous aviez un plan ?

-Oui.

-Et Ginny ? Elle a raison ?

Hermione baissa la tête se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle ne savait même pas elle-même si son amie avait raison. Non elle ne sortait pas avec Malfoy à proprement parler puisque ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui le faisait. Mais les défis qu'ils s'étaient lancés, il y'a deux jours, avec Malfoy, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, n'étaient pas pour la rendre plus sûre d'elle. Ou d'eux. Elle releva la tête et vit le regard complètement hébété de Percy.

-C'est pas vrai… fit-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste que… notre plan inclut ce genre de relations. Mais c'est complètement… joué. C'est de la comédie.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, Draco entrait dans la pièce. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui semblait un peu perdue. Weasley le fixait également, sceptique.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? céda le Serpentard.

-Tout.

Draco échangea un nouveau regard avec Hermione qui semblait incapable de prendre une décision. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui demanda, à l'oreille :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Qu'on avait un plan et que ça impliquait une relation en rapport avec ce qui lui a dit sa sœur.

Malfoy eut l'air interloqué.

-Je lui ai dit qu'on faisait la comédie Malfoy.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner l'autre jour dans la salle.

Ils échangèrent une œillade et Hermione remarqua que les pupilles du Serpentard s'étaient agrandies. « Bizarre… » pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Percy qui semblait en proie à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

-On lui dit quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Laisse-moi faire, répondit Draco tout en posant une main sur le bras de la Gryffondor.

Puis il se tourna vers Percy.

-Ecoute Weasley. Quand on fait quelque chose, on a toujours quelqu'un contre soi. Ceux qui veulent la même chose. Ceux qui veulent le contraire. Et la majorité, ceux qui ne veulent rien faire (1). Tu es cette majorité, Weasley. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de sa…

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La voix de Granger retentit comme un coup de fusil.

-Qu'est-ce que…

En voyant la baguette de Weasley par terre, Draco comprit.

-Arrêtez ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde se dispute parce que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mes choix ! Je ne veux pas perdre tous mes amis mais si vous ne comprenez pas, alors tant pis ! Je n'ai pas le choix, tu comprends Percy ? Je n'ai _PAS_ le choix !

Et elle quitta la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Elle monta les marches et on entendit une porte qui claque.

-Tu es content, Weasley ? Elle est mal depuis la mort de Potter et toi et ta famille vous n'arrangez pas les choses ! explosa Draco.

-Ne me dis pas que tu y prêtes importance, Malfoy ! Tu es tout sauf altruiste !

-Justement ! J'ai changé, Weasley, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et sache qu'elle va mal, très mal et tout ça à cause de ta sœur ! Elle a essayé de se suicider !

Il quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage à son tour. On entendait des sanglots derrière une porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra dans la pièce. Granger était allongée sur un lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

...

Percy resta hébété un long moment. Hermione, se suicider ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à monter à son tour. Il s'approcha de la porte où perçaient des voix et colla son oreille à la porte :

-… tout va bien. Il est juste trop borné, disait Malfoy. Calme-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand tous ceux que j'aime se retournent contre moi ?

Impossible. Il rêvait. Draco Malfoy n'était pas en train de réconforter Hermione ?

-Si Weasley ne peut pas comprendre c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Malfoy ? » songea Percy avec fureur.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était PAS ensemble !

-Je sais, Granger mais au moins tu ne pleures plus.

-Je…

-Ne dis rien. S'il-te-plaît.

-D'accord.

Percy plaqua son œil contre la serrure. Hermione avait le front appuyé contre l'épaule de Malfoy. Si la Gryffondor ne lui avait pas certifié qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Percy aurait pu penser qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

...

Draco frissonna quand le front de Granger entra en contact avec son épaule. Malgré sa fine chemise, le Serpentard sentait nettement la peau de la Gryffondor contre la sienne. Il sentait également son odeur qui l'entêtait depuis deux jours. Il enserra sa taille sans même s'en rendre compte et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se tendit qu'il le remarqua. Mais elle ne dit rien et ne se dégagea pas, comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle leva néanmoins la tête vers lui. Draco se demandait pourquoi il avait ce besoin irrépressible de la protéger. Elle était tellement… pas fragile, Granger était loin d'être fragile. Mais à fleur de peau, tout le temps, un rien la perturbait et Draco savait pourquoi. Que ses proches ne l'approuvent pas la rendaient nerveuse. Exactement comme lui, même si c'était malgré lui. Il ne cessait d'espérer d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois l'assentiment de son père. Mais ça n'arrivait et n'arriverait jamais. Draco en avait souffert et en souffrait toujours tout simplement parce qu'il espérait vainement et qu'il le savait. Il comprenait parfaitement Granger. Mais il ne s'expliquait pas ce sentiment qui le prenait chaque fois qu'elle allait mal. Pourquoi voulait-il la protéger ? Il ne nierait pas (plus ?) qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Il ne nierait pas que leur petit jeu de séduction lui provoquait des sensations très agréables. Il ne nierait pas qu'il se fichait royalement du statut de sang de la Gryffondor. Mais tout ceci n'expliquait pas ce besoin viscéral de la défendre et de la garder en sécurité. Draco ignorait même ce qu'il ressentait réellement à l'égard de la jeune fille. Il ne nierait pas que ce qui était arrivé il y'a deux jours lui avait particulièrement plu et quand Granger avait stoppé ce qu'elle faisait, il avait réellement été frustré. Etait-ce alors du désir qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Ou allait-ce plus loin ?

-Malfoy…

La voix de Granger le tira de ses pensées.

-Tu penses à quoi quand tu t'emmures dans le silence comme ça ? Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle.

-Oh, euh…

Le Serpentard rougit malgré lui. Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué. Malfoy perdait rarement ses moyens.

Elle attendait toujours une réponse.

Et Draco n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

-Ça devait être sérieux pour que tu sois aussi désarçonné…

Il hocha la tête puis la tourna vers elle. Ses prunelles brunes le fixaient, intriguées et un brin… inquiètes ?

-Tu es bizarre, Malfoy.

-Tout va très bien, » répondit précipitamment le Serpentard.

Décidément, Granger le rendait fou. Complètement fou.

...

Hermione devait avouer que le comportement de Malfoy l'interpellait. Mais elle avait comme l'impression qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Qu'il se posait les mêmes questions qu'elle. Que se passait-il entre eux au juste ? Hermione voyait bien qu'il ne se comportait pas de la même manière avec elle qu'avec ses amis. Il était attentif. Altruiste. Jamais au grand jamais, Hermione n'aurait pu penser qualifier un jour Draco Malfoy de cette manière. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le considérer comme un ami et un allié. Mais étaient-ils seulement amis ? Ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle à Poudlard portait à se poser réellement la question. Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là au contact de qui que ce soit. Même de Ron. Mais que faisait-il dans ses pensées ? Penser à Ron, qu'elle avait un jour aimé en même temps qu'elle pensait au désir qu'il l'avait prise en compagnie de Malfoy relevait de l'étrangeté. Hermione ne pouvait pas se mentir, c'était bien du désir. Seulement du désir ? Elle n'en savait rien.

« Maintenant c'est toi qui es perdue dans tes pensées, Granger.

Hermione sursauta et frissonna en même temps en sentant le souffle de Malfoy sur la peau nue de son cou.

-Pas ici, Malfoy.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me demande si Percy ne nous écoute pas depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle sentit le Serpentard se raidir et ses mains autour de sa taille se crisper. Hermione sourit.

-Tu as peur qu'il te traite de Traître à son Sang ? plaisanta Hermione.

-Non. C'est juste que je suis…

Jaloux. Il ne voyait pas un autre mot pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit les doigts d'Hermione qui glissait sur sa peau. Draco se crispa plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Weasley peut pas te foutre la paix deux secondes ? fit-il assez fort pour que, si le roux se trouvait derrière la porte, il comprenne le message.

Sérieusement, ce sorcier était tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus insupportable. Hermione ricana.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de drôle ? grommela Draco.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu aimerais être seul avec moi.

Draco devint rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Ah, ah, fit Granger, apparemment contente d'avoir percé ses défenses.

-Je ne vois rien de drôle, bouda le Serpentard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête d'un air dédaigneux puis se leva.

-On va peut-être aller le rejoindre, non ?

-Mouais.

-Tu es vraiment drôle quand tu es contrarié, tu sais, Malfoy ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître dans les escaliers. Draco mit un temps avant de descendre à son tour.

...

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard complètement perdu que lui lança Percy. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait entendu son échange avec Malfoy. Elle se rendit compte que cela ne la gênait pas. Au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de mettre les points sur les I. Hermione trouvait ce genre de procédé lâche, mais elle avait essayé la manière douce. Ça n'avait pas marché. Si elle devait employer la manière forte, elle le ferait. Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce au moment où elle décidait ceci.

-Tu as trouvé notre conversation intéressante, Weasley ? demanda celui-ci.

Hermione admirait la capacité du Serpentard à se cacher. L'instant d'avant il était complètement perdu et il était contrarié. Maintenant, il affichait une mine impassible mis à part son sourire en coin. Percy lui lança un regard noir et ne répondit rien.

-Comme tu le vois, continua Malfoy, je ne suis pas « tout sauf altruiste ». Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, non je n'ai pas fait ça pour te le prouver.

Percy lança un regard à Hermione.

-Il m'est d'un grand soutien, déclara cette dernière, avec une sincérité non feinte.

Le regard du Gryffondor glissa d'Hermione à Draco et de Draco à Hermione plusieurs fois.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques votre relation, Hermione, j'ai du mal à suivre, déclara-t-il finalement.

-On est amis. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Malfoy se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le sentait dans son dos. Elle sentait son regard. Elle savait qu'il savait aussi bien qu'elle que ce qu'elle venait de dire était un demi-mensonge. Parce qu'elle savait, elle pressentait qu'il ignorait autant qu'elle comment qualifier leur relation. Mais cela suffit à convaincre Percy.

-Très bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Hermione… je peux te parler, seul à seule ?

-Si tu veux.

Elle entraîna Percy dans la pièce voisine.

-Alors ?

-Pars. Viens avec moi, tu seras en sécurité aux Etats…

-Non, Percy. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je ne parle pas de Malfoy. Je parle de Harry. C'est pour lui que je fais ça.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux avant que Percy ne demande :

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu es sûre que… il mérite ta confiance ?

-J'en suis certaine, Percy. Il a changé. Je te le jure.

-Il… il m'a dit que tu as fait une tentative de… de…

-De suicide ? Oui, c'est vrai. Et il m'a empêchée de me jeter à l'eau.

Percy devint blanc comme un linge.

-Je… je suis désolé… je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais mieux.

-Si je peux faire quelque chose…

-Dis à ta sœur que je ne lui en veux pas. Et que même si elle m'a blessée, mon amitié est toujours là.

-D… d'accord.

Ils se turent. Percy s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça maladroitement.

-Bon et bien… à bientôt.

-A bientôt, Percy, lui répondit la Gryffondor avec un large sourire.

Il se retourna et marcha trois pas. Il s'arrêta.

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Ma mère t'accueillera avec plaisir.

-Ma décision est prise. Inutile d'essayer de la changer.

-Bon et bien… au revoir alors. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Percy déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis transplana, laissant Hermione totalement hébétée.

-Ils sont tous comme ça ? demanda Malfoy.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Ils sont tous entreprenants à ce point ? Les Weasley.

-J'en sais rien, Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione nota qu'il la fixait, une lueur irritée dans le regard.

-Tu sais que ça peut passer pour attouchement ça ? Si tu n'es pas consentante…

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Percy, attoucher quelqu'un ? Je te parie qu'il est encore puceau !

Après qu'elle se fut calmée, Hermione décida de s'amuser un peu. Avec les nerfs de Malfoy.

-Et qui te dit que je n'étais pas consentante ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle réprima un rire en voyant la tête que tirait Malfoy.

-Eh bien, tu sais quoi, fit celui-ci, l'autre jour, Astoria Greengrass a fait la même chose.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça. Draco jubila intérieurement. Il n'y avait donc pas que lui pour apprécier leurs moments d'intimité. Un sourire étira ses lèvres :

-Ne me dis pas que tu essayes de me rendre jalouse, Malfoy ?

Draco ne répondit rien.

-Non… tu n'es quand même pas jaloux de lui ?

-Oh, Granger, s'il te plaît… marmonna-t-il.

Il lui tourna le dos, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Quand il sentit que sa main se posait sur son épaule, il sentit les poils de sa nuque qui se dressaient. « Maîtrise-toi, bordel ! » s'insurgea-t-il mentalement. Il sentit son souffle près de son oreille :

-Je te faisais marcher, Malfoy. Je n'étais pas consentante. Mais je dois dire que c'est flatteur de te voir jaloux.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, Granger.

-Mouais.

Sur ce, elle se retourna. Draco la rattrapa par la main.

-C'est toi qui es perfide, Granger.

-Peut-être. Mais on devrait retourner à Poudlard avant que l'on s'aperçoive de notre disparition. »

Après s'être accrochée à la main de Draco et avoir refait son sortilège, Hermione prononça la formule de transplanage.

...

 **Note de fin de chapitre**

: (1) Modification de la citation de Confudius : « Lorsque tu fais quelque chose, sache que tu auras contre toi :

-Ceux qui voulaient la même chose

-Ceux qui voulaient le contraire

-Et l'immense majorité de ceux qui ne voulaient rien faire. »

 **Rar:** **Maxine3482 :** Merci, contente que ça t' ait plu. Et oui, ils prennent ce petit jeu très au sérieux... Pansy lourde et Théo jaloux, tout à fait voulu.

 **Mama(guest) :** Je suis désolée que le chapitre t'ait déplu. Mais non, Hermione ne pense pas qu'à s'amuser, la preuve puisqu'elle "en a marre de vivre pour les autres". Ensuite, oui elle devient Serpentard. Quel est le problème selon toi ? Qu'elle perde son caractère initial de Gryffondor ? Si c'est le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, comme je le disais, c'est son caractère INITIAL, originel, elle ne le perdra pas. Avoir des retours qui expliquent ce qui ne va pas enrichi mon écriture alors je serais ravie que tu répondes à cette question. Enfin, le titre fait référence au jeu qui s'est installé entre Hermione et Draco. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tout ce que tu disais dans cette rewiew. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus plu que le dernier.

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! Comme toujours si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou tout autre chose à me faire parvenir, vos rewiews sont les bienvenues, Je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui rewiewent à chaque chapitre ou presque. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bon dimanche**


	13. Le saurais-je jamais ?

**Salut tout le monde, rien à dire de spécial alors bonne lecture !**

 ** _CHAPITRE 12_**

 ** _LE SAURAIS-JE JAMAIS ?_**

Pansy Parkinson leur sauta littéralement dessus quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.

« T'étais où ?

-Parti faire un tour, répondit Draco en soupirant. Tu n'es pas ma mère, Parkinson, alors occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, ajouta-t-il.

Il enlaça Hermione par la taille et l'entraîna plus loin.

-Elle est insupportable, fit-il. Il lui faut quoi pour qu'elle comprenne ? Que je couche avec toi devant elle ?

-Malfoy ! s'insurgea Hermione.

-Oh, ça va, Granger, je plaisante. Fais pas ta prude.

-Mais oui. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Malfoy.

-Pour une fois Granger, ne crois pas les rumeurs. Tout ce qu'on dit à propos de moi sur ce sujet-là est faux.

-Vraiment ?

Elle scruta son regard puis au bout d'un moment, dû décréter qu'il disait la vérité.

-D'accord.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier ?

-Non.

Il esquissa un sourire tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la Grande Salle. Draco sentit le regard que Zabini posait sur lui. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment à l'égard de son ami ? Draco n'aurait su le dire dans l'immédiat.

La semaine de vacances passa rapidement, les élèves de septième année étant noyés sous les tonnes de devoirs donnés par leurs professeurs, Hermione était penchée sur une dissertation particulièrement difficile à propos d'un poison à base de venin de Basilic quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle l'ignora royalement et tourna tranquillement la page de son manuel… jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que des mains se posaient sur sa taille.

-Malfoy. On est seuls et j'essaye de travailler, siffla-t-elle.

-Au risque de te contredire, non, nous ne sommes pas seuls, lui souffla le Serpentard, tout en l'enlaçant d'avantage.

Hermione posa sa plume en soupirant et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu veux quoi, exactement ?

-Peut-être me détendre. Et toi, je pense que tu en as besoin, tu es aussi agréable qu'un Scrout à pétard.

-Je te remercie du compliment, Malfoy. On peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes.

-J'ai un don, c'est vrai, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être vantards ces Serpentards.

-Alors, Granger ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu es un vrai serpent, Malfoy, déclara-t-elle en refermant son livre.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et se leva, sous l'œil intrigué de Zabini. Etait-ce Draco qui avait des hallucinations ou Blaise les suivait ?

Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Draco et ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle qu'ils scellèrent d'un sortilège. Elle relâcha sa métamorphose, reprenant son apparence et se tourna vers Malfoy, adossé contre une table, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il lui adressa un regard aguicheur qui, malgré le dédain qu'elle tenta de faire ressortir dans ses yeux, attisa son désir. Merlin, pourquoi lui provoquait-il ce sentiment ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Même Ron ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet. Et le regard que lui lançait le Serpentard n'arrangeait rien à son état.

-On va rester plantés là longtemps ? demanda Hermione, ne supportant plus le regard de Malfoy.

-Tu es pressée ?

Merlin, il fallait qu'il cesse ce sourire en coin.

-J'ai du travail.

-Oh Granger, pour la gloire de Merlin, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu apportes de l'importance aux dissert' de Carrow ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et se détourna du jeune homme. Elle se mit à contempler la pièce, ne sentant pas que Draco se glissait dans son dos. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur son ventre et qu'il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque qu'elle le remarqua. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise tout en maudissant la chair de poule qui recouvrait ses poils.

-Malfoy, grinça-t-elle.

-Quoi ? répondit innocemment l'intéressé.

-Rien.

Il s'était mis à tracer des dessins invisibles sur son ventre, lui provoquant une sensation de chaleur se répandant dans tout le haut de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il lui mordillait l'oreille, la faisant gémir. Draco sourit.

-Tu crois… qu'il y'a une explication ? demanda Hermione, alors que son cœur s'affolait.

-A… à ça ?

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, leurs visages se retrouvant très proches. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air troublé. La Gryffondor déboutonna le haut de la chemise du Serpentard avant de déposer un baiser sur la naissance de son torse, provoquant une kyrielle de frissons à Draco.

-Tu réfléchis trop, Granger, souffla-t-il.

-Je n'y peux rien, pour moi tout à une explication.

-Tu devrais te détendre plus souvent. Ne penser… à rien.

-Des fois j'aimerai bien…

Draco n'accorda pas trop d'importance à son ton énigmatique car elle caressait son torse et malgré l'étoffe qui le recouvrait, ce contact provoquait des sensations inexplicables au Serpentard. N'y tenant plus, il l'attira tout contre lui. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. Draco s'autorisa quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il caressa lentement la joue de la jeune fille, dont la peau était douce comme celle d'une pêche. Il plongea son regard dans le sien tandis que son autre main enlaçait sa taille. Hermione continuait de le regarder, attendant sûrement qu'il fasse autre chose. Au même moment, l'un se pencha vers elle et l'autre se dressa sur la pointe des pieds…

… au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait. Sur Zabini. Hermione et Draco se séparèrent d'un seul coup tandis que le Serpentard sifflait :

-Ferme cette porte tout de suite, Zabini.

-Bon euh… d'accord, répondit Blaise, voyant la baguette d'Hermione pointée sur lui et le regard noir que lui adressait son meilleur ami.

Il lança un Alohomora et lorsqu'il se retourna, Granger et Draco discutaient à voix basse. Blaise n'en revenait pas. Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à embrasser Granger… Pourtant il était certain que le Serpentard était parti avec Sian.

-Tu m'expliques ? exigea-t-il.

-Attends Zabini, répondit Draco, tu t'incrustes dans un moment privé et tu exiges des explications ?

-Je te vois collé à Hermione Granger, sachant qu'elle est recherchée dans toute l'Europe, Malfoy, il y'a matière à se poser des questions, non ?

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, Draco, fit Hermione en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme, ne se rendant par là même pas compte qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

-Et s'il te dénonce ?

-Alors on mourra. Mais on a pris le risque, alors il faut assumer.

-Eh, je suis là, fit remarquer Zabini.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et pointa sa baguette sur elle en prononçant la formule. Elle devint Sian. Avant de redevenir elle-même.

-Attends. Granger est Sian ? Ou Sian est Granger, je ne suis plus là.

-Si tu suivais les cours de la vieille Mc Go', tu le saurais, répliqua sèchement Draco, manifestement furieux contre Blaise.

-Quel est le rapport entre Mc Gonagall et… et… elles ?

-La formule qu'Hermione a prononcée.

-Voilà qui répond à ma première question. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda le Serpentard à Hermione.

-Un samedi au Chaudron Baveur, un Serment Inviolable, ça te dit rien ? fit Hermione.

-Absolument rien.

-Je lui avais commandé d'oublier ça, intervint Draco.

-Eh ! Tu m'as mis sous Imperium ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'avais besoin de la confiance d'Hermione pour ce que je voulais faire.

Manifestement, ils avaient délaissé leurs patronymes respectifs.

-Qui est ? l'encouragea Blaise.

-Tuer Tu-sais-qui.

-Et dis-moi en quoi l'embrasser t'aide ?

-Je suis la seule à connaître le moyen de le tuer et pour tuer quelqu'un, d'après moi, il faut être à moins de 10 mètres de ladite personne, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ma parole, Granger fait du sarcasme ! Tu lui as appris ?

-Crois-moi, elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi, répondit Draco avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu protester.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi tu t'apprêtais à l'embrasser ?

Draco cherchait une excuse valable, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son meilleur ami sache pour leurs moments « détente ». Bizarrement, il voulait que ça reste intime à Hermione et lui. D'ailleurs, la Gryffondor venait de trouver leur excuse :

-On s'entraîne.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le seul moyen que j'ai d'approcher Tu-sais-qui, c'est d'entrer dans une famille qui lui est proche.

Blaise mit un temps à comprendre, mais quand l'information eût fait son chemin jusqu'à ses neurones, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit, lui donnant des allures de carpe.

-Je ne savais pas que tu trouvais les mimiques de Parkinson sympathiques, Zabini, fit Draco.

Sa moquerie eut le don de redonner la parole à Blaise.

-Merlin ! finit-il par dire. Tu vas… te marier avec elle ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on devra aller jusque-là, répondit Draco, pensif. Mais si c'est nécessaire…

-On le fera, acheva-t-il en chœur avec Hermione.

-Eh bien j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à répéter « d'autre choses » … fit Blaise, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Zabini !

Hermione et Draco se fixèrent en s'entendant le réprimander en chœur. Puis Draco se retourna et s'avança vers Blaise, le regard empli de détermination.

-Je te jure que si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot à propos d'elle et de sa présence ici, je te tue, Zabini.

-Ok, ok, relax. Je dirai rien. Tu as ma parole.

-J'espère bien.

-Sur cette note joyeuse, je vous laisse « vous entraîner ». »

Il ressortit de la pièce et referma la porte d'un sortilège, laissant une Hermione et un Draco pantois.

...

Hermione resta un long moment, sans aucune réaction, immobile, au milieu de la pièce. Draco ne bougeait pas lui non plus. Elle tourna la tête vers le Serpentard, qui fixait la porte, les poings serrés, le regard empli de colère, comme s'il s'était retenu jusqu'à présent. Connaissant le caractère emporté du jeune homme, Hermione bougea lentement avant de se placer derrière lui et de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle le sentit se raidir à son contact mais il n'esquissa aucun geste violent, au contraire, il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'enlacer timidement. Hermione le laissa faire, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste, trop hébétée pour cela. Il se comportait vraiment étrangement. Malfoy n'était pas si… démonstratif d'habitude et cette « marque d'affection ? » soudaine en témoignait largement. Elle l'entendit soudain lui souffler à l'oreille.

« J'étais sérieux, tu sais.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Je te jure que s'il parle, je le tuerais. Je te le jure.

Hermione se figea. Elle pensait qu'il avait fait des menaces en l'air, et, manifestement, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle avait pensé cela. Or, si elle comprenait bien, ça n'en était pas.

-Je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire, Mal… Draco.

Draco se détacha un peu d'elle pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien et Hermione vit qu'il souriait. Décidément, il était on ne peut plus étrange, aujourd'hui.

-Je te le jure, répéta-t-il finalement.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder.

-Je dois continuer de t'appeler Granger ou tu préfères Hermione ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

-Hermione. Mais seulement si je peux t'appeler Draco. »

...

« La dissertation de Miss Jackson est parfaite !

Hermione était assise à côté de Draco durant le cours de potions de Alecto Carrow.

-Tu vois que tu n'avais pas besoin de travailler, lui souffla le Serpentard.

-Peut-être, mais si j'avais continué, tu n'aurais pas subi un interrogatoire.

Après être ressortis de la salle, Draco avait rejoint la salle commune et Blaise l'avait immédiatement pris à part pour discuter.

-Tu dois vraiment m'expliquer ce qui se passe entre Gran…

-Ne prononce pas son nom ici.

-Ouais, bon, t'as compris ma question.

-Nous ne sommes qu'amis.

-Ah oui ? Parce que vos petites démonstrations en public traduisent un autre genre de relation, Malfoy.

-Merde, Zabini, tu as écouté ce qu'elle t'a dit ? C'est de la comédie ! avait répondu Draco, en sentant l'irritation montrer le bout de son nez, et si Zabini ne cessait pas bientôt ses questions plus que pénibles et gênantes, il aurait grand besoin de se soulager en lui envoyant une bonne dose de sorts dans la tête.

-Tu es sûr de ça, Malfoy ?

-Certain !

Zabini l'avait regardé avec un air qui signifiait « je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu racontes ».

-Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? avait continué, Draco.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, mec.

-PARDON ?!

-Calme-toi, je me suis mal exprimé. C'est juste que ta réaction prouve que tu as quelque chose à cacher.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Zabini et viens pas me chercher des Noises, ok ?

-Tu l'apprécies comment ?

-Ta gueule, Zabini !

Et il l'avait planté, là, plus remonté contre lui qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Draco revint à la réalité lorsque Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Quoi ?

-Je disais que c'était ce que Carrow voulait faire avec la potion qui m'inquiétait. Et j'avais raison, parce que pour ta gouverne, elle veut la tester sur ceux qui rateront celle qu'on va préparer.

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

-On n'a plus qu'à la réussir, fit-il finalement. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Mélange Malveillant.

-C'est… archi-complexe. Et puis ça a des mois de préparation.

-Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait vraiment accélérer les choses, fit Draco. De toute façon, à cause de Zabini, on n'est plus vraiment en sécurité ici.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je te présente à mes parents dès le premier jour des vacances.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête puis ouvrit son livre pour regarder la recette de ladite potion.

...

Hermione ajouta la dernière goutte de venin d'Acromentule en se demandant bien comment Carrow s'en était procuré. Merlin seul le savait.

-On ne peut rien faire de plus aujourd'hui.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

-C'est le genre de potions que les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas en mesure de préparer, fit le Serpentard, pensif.

-Je vais sûrement te paraître très étrange, mais Rogue me manque. C'était un agneau à côté d'elle.

-A moi aussi. Il était… un peu comme une sorte de père pour moi. Il… il était drôlement gentil avec moi et il s'autorisait un comportement presque… paternel.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione, réellement surprise.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer Severus Rogue en « père », même en sachant que si Lily Evans l'avait choisi, Harry aurait sûrement été son fils.

-Oui. Il m'a beaucoup soutenu, tu sais, quand… enfin quand j'ai été forcé à faire certaines choses.

Hermione lui adressa un regard désolé avant de faire mine de s'intéresser à son manuel, sentant que le regard de Parkinson s'était posé sur eux. Bien qu'ils discutent à voix basse, inintelligible pour leurs voisins, leurs messes basses pouvaient porter à se poser des questions.

-Ça restera toujours un héros à mes yeux, souffla la Gryffondor. Harry m'avait confié, avant… avant de mourir… que s'il avait un fils, il le nommerait en son honneur.

Hermione sentit que les larmes se rassemblaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle sentit également que la main de Draco se posait sur la sienne, sous la table, à l'abri des regards.

-Il ne pourra jamais le faire, acheva-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Tu pourras le faire à sa place.

Hermione tourna un regard étonné vers Draco.

-Je veux dire, quand tu… enfin…

La discussion prenait une tournure gênante, en particulier pour le Serpentard, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, fit la jeune sorcière.

Ils attendirent la fin du cours dans un silence royal. Carrow passa devant leur chaudron et huma l'odeur du poison avant de repartir sans un mot et de s'asseoir sur son bureau, ne prêtant pas attention aux feuilles qui y gisaient.

-Le cours est terminé. Vous continuerez la prochaine fois.

Hermione rassembla ses affaires, imitée par son voisin et quitta la pièce. Il s'agissait du dernier cours de la journée, l'emploi du temps des dernières années aménagé pour leur laisser le temps de réviser leurs ASPIC. Ce qu'Hermione faisait moyennement sérieusement. Evidemment, son opinion par rapport à l'importance des études n'avait pas changé, mais dans ce monde-là, avec les cours et leurs contenus sur lequel elle serait évaluée, c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui donne un diplôme pour savoir préparer des poisons ou torturer des gens. Hermione préférait rater son examen plutôt que d'en être récompenser pour ses compétences-là. C'est pourquoi elle ne se rendait pas à la bibliothèque, comme elle l'aurait fait si Harry et Ron étaient toujours en vie. Elle ne les réprimanderait pas non plus pour leur manque de sérieux puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ici. Elle sortit du château et marcha un peu. Ses pas la guidèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Est-ce que tout serait comme avant si elle menait à bien sa mission ? Dès qu'elle l'eut pensé, sa question lui parut complètement idiote. Bien sûr que non, rien ne serait comme avant ! D'abord, le monde serait bouleversé. Même si Voldemort mourrait, son souvenir resterait longtemps dans les mémoires. Ensuite, dans sa propre vie, Harry et Ron ne reviendrait pas. Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Neville et tous les autres non plus. Ses parents ne se souviendraient pas plus d'elle qu'aujourd'hui. Et enfin, (« et surtout » pensa la jeune fille) il y'avait Malfoy. Sa relation avec lui n'était pas, et ne serait plus jamais la même. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Hermione ne ressentait plus d'animosité envers lui, au contraire. Elle se sentait proche de lui. Il l'avait vue plus de fois que ses propres meilleurs amis en train de pleurer, au plus bas et il l'avait vue suicidaire. Il assurait sa protection et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit sans l'autre. Ils étaient liés d'une façon indéniable. Après leur mission, ça ne pourrait pas changer du tout au tout. C'était impossible. Et surtout, ce qui étonna grandement la Gryffondor, elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Elle appréciait réellement Malfoy. Comme un ami ou comme un amant ? Elle sentit qu'on se glissait dans son dos alors qu'elle pensait ceci. Pourtant la Gryffondor ne bougea pas, préférant garder son regard rivé sur l'horizon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? entendit-elle dans son dos.

-Je pense.

-Tu penses ? répéta Draco en se plaçant devant elle.

-Je me demandais comment ça serait si on réussissait. Si les choses seraient les mêmes. Et j'étais en train de me dire que ça serait loin d'être le cas.

-Tu penses trop, Hermione.

-J'y peux rien. C'est dans ma nature. Je suis comme ça.

Il y'eut un long silence tandis que Draco se retournait vers le château. Hermione l'imita.

-Tu crois que ça sera comme avant ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Poudlard ? Non, répondit le Serpentard après réflexion. Je pense que les anciens professeurs, maintenant que Dumbledore est mort… ils ne voudront pas revenir. Ce lieu… il restera à jamais un souvenir à la fois bon et à la fois mauvais, pour nous tous. Mais je pense qu'ils ne voudront pas aggraver leur opinion négative. Parce que l'école aura trop changé. Même si on agissait maintenant.

Hermione hocha la tête, troublée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Draco Malfoy se mettre à la place de quiconque.

-S'il manque des professeurs, je suis prête à en faire partie. Tu sais… je ne veux pas que mon rôle se limite à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux agir, certes, mais je veux aussi contribuer à la reconstruction du monde. A… continuer de me battre, si tu veux. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends mais…

Il lui prit doucement la main. Hermione ne dit rien mais ce geste en apparence anodin, signifiait beaucoup pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Je veux dire… reprit la Gryffondor. Tu m'as dit toi-même que je devais passer à autre chose. Me reconstruire. Et c'est une manière de le faire. Enterrer ce qui est mort et faire pousser de ce terreau un monde meilleur. Je dois me concentrer sur l'avenir et arrêter de regarder en arrière parce que Merlin lui-même est incapable de me rendre ce que le destin m'a pris. Et puis… avant tout… tout ça, j'avais des projets. Des tas de projets et je veux les réaliser. En l'honneur de tous ceux qui ne pourront jamais le faire.

Elle savait que les larmes avaient envahi ces yeux mais ce n'était plus de la tristesse. C'était des larmes d'espoir. D'espoir pour la suite, pour tout ce qu'elle plaçait entre les mains du destin. Draco essuya doucement les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux tout en murmurant :

-J'admire ta force de caractère. Ta détermination. Ton courage.

-Merci.

-C'est vrai. Moi j'ai toujours été conditionné, enfermé dans des principes. On décidait pour moi et je n'ai jamais élaboré un seul projet. J'étais destiné à me marier, faire un héritier pour perpétrer le nom des Malfoy, devenir un homme d'affaires qui rapporterait assez d'argent… Tout était décidé. Alors quand j'ai dû… enfin, tu vois quoi, en 6ème année… j'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire parce que personne ne m'avait dicté ma conduite. Sans Rogue, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai mis du temps à accepter son aide, mais je n'avais pas le choix. A ce moment-là, j'ai compris que je devais me libérer de mes chaînes. Mais le monde s'assombrissait et… j'ai renoncé. Renoncer à ce que j'essayais de construire. J'ai perdu ma détermination, j'ai déshonoré ma Maison.

-Ma tentative de suicide n'était pas digne d'une Gryffondor. Pourtant, je me relève. Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu t'es retourné contre ton maître, tu as pris des risques inconsidérés pour me retrouver et m'exposer ton projet, ton plan. Et tu n'abandonnes pas alors que tu avais des milliers de raisons et d'occasions de le faire. Tu admires ma force de caractère mais j'admire la tienne. Sans toi, je n'en serais pas là. Alors… merci.

-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

-Malfoy, tu es en train de faire le modeste ?

-Il n'y a que toi pour avoir pris ces décisions-là. Je ne te les ai pas soufflées.

-Peut-être, mais tu m'as inspirée. Et je ne te serais jamais assez redevable pour cela.

Durant tout leur échange, ils n'avaient pas lâché la main de l'autre, jusqu'à aller prendre, l'autre. Ils se fixaient face à face, le soleil se couchant derrière le stade de Quidditch. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer.

-Et tu comptes commencer comment ? demanda finalement Draco.

-Je vais enterrer mes démons et les fantômes du passé. Dès le premier jour des vacances, j'irai à Godric's Hollow. »

...

Les semaines se succédèrent, laissant les septième années complètement épuisés. Hermione accueillit les vacances avec joie et soulagement. Comme prévu, dès le samedi suivant la fin des cours, elle se leva tôt. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et se rendre à Godric's Hollow ensuite, elle fut étonnée de découvrir que Draco était déjà debout. Elle le rejoignit.

« Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt. Je croyais qu'on se rejoignait Square Grimmaurd ?

-Je vais t'accompagne. On n'est jamais trop prudents.

-Je sais me défendre, tu sais.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un léger « mmmh » avant de croquer dans son morceau de pain. Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire et ne lui dit pas non plus qu'elle souhaitait y aller seule. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé, ils réduisirent leurs valises et les glissèrent dans leurs poches avant de transplaner dans le village où avait résidé Godric Gryffondor. Hermione guida le Serpentard entre les rues. C'était étrange de se rendre au même cimetière où elle s'était rendue avec Harry, en compagnie du pire ennemi de ce dernier. Ils pénétrèrent dans le lieu de recueillement et Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la tombe de son meilleur ami où l'inscription était toujours intacte :

 _HARRY JAMES POTTER, NE LE 31 JUILLET 1980 MORT LE 2 MAI 1998 A L'HOMME LE PLUS COURAGEUX QUE NOUS AYONS CONNU A L'ELU, TU SERAS A JAMAIS DANS NOS MEMOIRES_

Hermione saisit la main de Draco, sans même s'en rendre compte, pour se donner du courage. Il la serra entre ses doigts. La Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration, puis déclara, à mi-voix :

-Harry. Il est temps pour moi de… d'arrêter de me morfondre pour toi. Je… je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais… j'ai besoin de ça. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais j'espère que si c'est le cas, tu me comprends. Je dois avancer. Ron… je sais que tu n'es pas…ici mais, je dois te dire la même chose. Sachez simplement, tous les deux… je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Elle se tut puis dit à Draco qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Moins de temps ils restaient ici, moins de risques ils prenaient. Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher, toujours main dans la main, une voix les appela :

-Hermione.

Elle se retourna, imitée par Draco. Pour la seconde fois, le fantôme d'Harry venait d'apparaître. Mais il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui, un peu moins visible, se trouvait Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui ?

-Sois heureuse. Pour toujours. »

Et il disparut comme il était apparu. Ron leur adressa un signe de tête, auquel Draco répondit par un léger signe de la main, puis il disparut à son tour. A ce moment-là, Hermione fondit en larmes et se blottit contre Draco. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de pleurer une dernière fois. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était le cadeau qu'Harry lui avait fait la dernière fois. Il lui avait offert sa protection, à travers son Patronus. Comme l'avait fait Rogue, d'une certaine manière, à son égard. Mais ces derniers mots ne signifiaient pas que cela, elle le savait. Il lui disait que peu importe qui elle choisissait, il l'approuverait. Savait-il mieux qu'elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait ?

...

Harry réapparut sur la blanche Gare de King's Cross. D'après ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué, cet endroit n'était qu'un lien entre les vivants et les morts. Et lui devait rejoindre le monde des derniers. Ron apparut derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard. D'une certaine manière, ils se sentaient tous les deux mal. Mal parce qu'Hermione, toujours en vie, les abandonnait d'une certaine manière, mais il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Lui qui avait perdu Sirius, il savait exactement ce que ça faisait. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et avait dû commencer sa mission, ce pourquoi il était né et mort. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de Malfoy, alors même qu'Hermione pleurait dans ses bras à lui. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que les morts pouvaient encore ressentir. Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien de ce qui lui arrivait.

« Harry ?

Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu… tu crois qu'elle réussira ?

Autrement dit, allait-elle les rejoindre ? Harry savait que Ron espérait secrètement que ça ne soit pas le cas, il savait que le Gryffondor voudrait qu'Hermione soit près de lui, mais il savait également que Ron ne ferait jamais passer ses propres intérêts devant ceux du monde des sorciers.

-Elle est intelligente et talentueuse. Elle y arrivera.

Ron contemplait l'image de la jeune sorcière, toujours contre le torse de Malfoy. Harry savait ce qu'il se demandait. Comment étaient-ils devenus si proches ?

-Sauf si elle se laisse aller à la vengeance, acheva celui que l'on nommait le Survivant.

-Et à lui, on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Oui.

Sa voix avait été ferme et sa réponse directe.

-Il est le mieux placé pour la protéger. »

Tout simplement parce que Malfoy avait désarmé Dumbledore. Et que la Baguette de Sureau continuait de désobéir à Voldemort.

...

Il était 8h00 quand Hermione se fut calmée. Elle se détacha du torse de Draco, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Ça va ? demanda le Serpentard.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête.

-C'était la dernière fois que je pleurais pour eux.

Elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule en la pointant sur son visage. Les traces du déluge de ses yeux disparurent instantanément.

-Prêt ?

-Prêt.

Draco saisit la main d'Hermione et transplana. Seulement, il n'arriva pas devant sa porte, mais devant son portail. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, il fixait plutôt Hermione. Elle n'affichait aucune expression, pourtant, Draco savait que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix. Peut-être était-ce son déguisement qui la rendait plus impassible ? Il ne lâcha pas sa main tandis que son père arrivait à grands pas. Lorsqu'il fut derrière le portail, Lucius ne salua pas son fils. Son regard se posa sur leurs doigts entrelacés, puis remonta sur le bras, dorénavant blanc, d'Hermione, sur sa taille, le haut de son corps et enfin, sur son visage. Hermione ne cilla pas alors qu'il la détaillait ouvertement, comme l'on reluquerait un objet dans une vitrine. Ce fut Draco qui rompit le silence, de plus en plus gênant.

-Père. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, merci, répondit Lucius, sèchement.

-Je… vous présente Sian Jackson, continua Draco.

-Enchantée, Mr Malfoy, fit Hermione en tendant sa main au père de Draco.

Lucius la serra brièvement, son regard figé sur son fils, attendant apparemment des explications.

-Je vous avais parlé d'elle. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui. Et ce que tu avais dit est toujours d'actualité ?

-Oui.

Hermione fixait l'échange et tenant encore la main de Draco, elle sentait qu'il se crispait et se retenait d'être impertinent. Mais elle savait également qu'il en paierait le prix s'il faisait quoi que ce soit que son père jugeât déplacé. A ce moment précis, Narcissa Malfoy arrivait derrière son mari.

-Lucius, qui est-ce ?

Son regard s'alluma en voyant son fils et se fixa un instant sur les mains liées des deux adolescents. Elle adressa un sourire avenant à son fils et à Hermione avant de dire :

-Tu ne les laisses pas entrer ?

-Si, bien sûr.

De mauvaise grâce, il se décala pour que Draco et Hermione pénètrent dans la propriété. Draco avait comme l'impression que son père avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'arrêta devant sa mère et celle-ci détailla Hermione, mais avec un regard beaucoup inquisiteur que son mari quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle semblait bienveillante.

-Maman, voici Sian. Je t'en avais parlé, tu sais…

Ils se souvenaient tous les deux de leur discussion seul à seule. Draco n'avait pas cessé d'y penser depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

-Enchantée, miss, fit Narcissa, d'une voix chaleureuse, tout en serrant la main d'Hermione entre les deux siennes.

Elle se retourna ensuite et se dirigea vers le manoir. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, elle ne put qu'ouvrir une bouche-bée. Bien-sûr, elle était déjà venue, mais seulement dans la pièce où Bellatrix l'avait torturée avant de se faire porter par Harry qui transplanait chez Bill et Fleur.

Le manoir des Malfoy était une bâtisse haute de plusieurs mètres. Un énorme lustre en cristal pendait du plafond impeccablement blanc. Les murs, en pierre grise, étaient percés par endroits de grandes baies vitrées dont le tour était, semblait-il, en or. En face d'elle, il y'avait un grand escalier fait d'un bois brillant, recouvert d'un tapis noir, qui semblait d'une douceur sans pareille. Plusieurs portes menaient à d'autres pièces, qu'Hermione avait hâte de visiter. Elle se demandait bien comment de simples gens pouvaient avoir autant de luxe, comment Draco pouvait être l'héritier de ce manoir. Ce n'était pas la demeure d'un jeune sorcier, mais bel et bien celle d'un prince !

Draco, lui, fixait Hermione, qui semblait tellement impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle le fit sourire. Ce que sa mère remarqua. Le jeune sorcier se rapprocha de la Gryffondor et lui souffla :

-Nous avons une bibliothèque.

Aussitôt, elle tourna un regard empli de désir et d'impatience vers lui, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Son père et sa mère le fixèrent, abasourdis. Le Serpentard se recomposa un visage neutre puis il dit :

-Ma mère va te montrer où nous t'hébergeons.

Hermione hocha la tête et eut un mouvement imperceptible vers Lucius. Draco se contenta de lui serrer la main et de lui adresser un sourire serein. Mais il n'en menait pas large. Quelle serait la réaction de son père quand il apprendrait ce qu'il avait à lui dire ?

...

Narcissa commençait à monter les marches de l'escalier quand Hermione se décida à bouger. Elle rejoignit la mère de Draco et monta à sa suite, dans le silence. Son inquiétude par rapport à Draco fut très vite balayée lorsqu'elle vit l'étage. Les murs étaient couverts de tentures rouge et noire et de tableaux représentants de nombreux personnages blonds, les Malfoy depuis des millénaires. Hermione se demandait si les tableaux pourraient la trahir. Voyaient-ils à travers les métamorphoses ? Narcissa marchait toujours devant. Elle s'arrêta ensuite devant une porte en bois et à la poignée, dorée. Quand Hermione fut près d'elle, elle ouvrit la porte. Hermione resta sur le parvis, abasourdie. La chambre était…magnifique. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons d'argent, s'ouvrant sur une grande fenêtre décorée de rideaux immaculés et bordeaux. Tout le mobilier était en ébène et le lit aux draps blancs et rouge bordeaux semblait aussi moelleux qu'un nuage.

-C'est beaucoup trop, fit Hermione.

-Pardon.

-Je… je veux dire… je… bégaya la Gryffondor.

Narcissa posa une main maternelle sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-C'est magnifique mais… continua Hermione, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

-Vous n'êtes pas habituée au luxe ?

-Pas… pas vraiment. Quand mes parents sont… décédés, j'ai hérité du peu qu'ils avaient et j'ai pu me trouver un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse mais… enfin…

-Cette chambre vous plaît-elle ?

Aucune réaction sur le fait qu'Hermione n'avait pas de fortune. Narcissa était-elle si différente de son mari ?

-Je… je l'adore.

La Serpentard sourit avant que son regard se fasse mélancolique.

-Elle appartenait à ma fille. Helena. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas vécu longtemps. Elle était gravement malade, les Médicomages n'ont jamais trouvé le mal qui la faisait périr à petit feu. J'ai… je suis allée en cachette chez un médecin Moldu. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait une mucoviscidose. Une maladie respiratoire. Helena s'est éteinte à 7 ans. Quelques mois avant la naissance de son frère. J'avais tellement peur que Draco contracte la même maladie…

-Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est un maigre mot mais…

Narcissa sourit. Hermione était troublée. La Serpentard ne la connaissait pas. Et pourtant, elle lui confiait ceci. C'était une preuve de confiance, la Gryffondor en était certaine. Et si Narcissa lui accordait sa confiance, alors elle approuvait le choix de son fils. Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter. Elle se sentait coupable de mentir à cette femme brisée. Elle se sentait coupable d'être ainsi acceptée dans le mensonge.

-Vous savez, reprit la Serpentard, qui que vous soyez, je n'avais jamais vu mon fils sourire ou même rire à des choses insignifiantes. Et c'est vous qui avait conduit à ça. Alors, qui que vous soyez, vous serez la bienvenue dans ma famille. »

Elle ressortit de la pièce et avec un dernier regard pour une Hermione, totalement hébétée, elle referma la porte et s'éloigna.

...

Draco regarda Hermione s'éloigner en compagnie de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans les couloirs, il se retourna vers son père, qui l'attendait à l'entrée du salon. Draco le rejoignit et ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce. Les canapés en cuir noir concordaient avec les grands meubles en ébène et les rideaux couleur corbeau qui recouvraient les fenêtres. Le lustre en cristal, pendaient au-dessus de la table basse en verre. Le carrelage blanc cassé se poursuivait dans la grande salle à manger derrière les deux hommes. Une cheminée en pierre agrémentait l'ambiance sombre et sobre de la pièce à vivre. Lucius s'installa dans un des deux canapés et attendit que son fils prenne place en face de lui. Il le fixa un instant, un regard indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage avant de dire :

« Milly.

Un petit « crac » signala l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison.

-Oui maître ? pépia la créature d'une voix fluette.

-Apporte-nous deux Whisky Pur Feu.

-Oui, maître. Milly revient dans une minute.

L'elfe transplana à nouveau.

-Deux Whisky ? fit Draco, interrogatif.

-Il me semble que tu es un homme maintenant.

Draco ne répondit rien.

-C'est pourquoi je voudrais te parler d'homme à homme.

Il hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi nous ne pouvons plus transplaner dans l'enceinte du manoir ? demanda Draco alors que l'elfe posait les verres de Whisky en face des deux hommes.

-Pour éviter que tu ne t'enfuies. Peut-être te comporteras-tu comme un adulte maintenant. Avant que tu ne demandes, ce sortilège n'empêche pas les elfes de transplaner. Seulement les sorciers.

Draco serra le poing. Si Hermione avait un problème un jour, ce sort l'empêcherait d'être aussi rapide qu'il ne le voudrait. Et si lui devait fuir, cela serait également compliqué. Voyant que son père ne disait rien, Draco se risqua à demander :

-Et de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

Lucius eut un sourire carnassier.

-De… hmm… notre « invitée ».

-He… Sian ?

-Exactement. Dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire d'elle ?

S'il n'avait pas été en face de son père, Draco aurait sûrement fait une remarque du genre « ce n'est pas elle qui se laissera faire ».

-Eh bien… si je l'ai amenée ici, vous vous doutez bien, c'est que… nous sommes plus proches que la dernière fois que je vous en ai parlé…

Lucius hocha la tête, sans se départir de son sourire. Draco déglutit. Comment allait-il réagir ?

-Et donc, j'avais dans l'optique de… me fiancer avec elle. Comme elle n'a plus de parents, c'est à vous que je demande l'autorisation.

-Tu m'as dit qu'elle était Sang-Pur, il me semble ?

-Oui.

-Que pense-t-elle de nous ?

-Vous voulez dire… des Mangemorts ?

-Oui.

-Elle souhaiterait nous rejoindre.

-Mmmh. Et… que peut-elle nous apporter ?

Ça y'est. Ils y étaient, à la fameuse question. Cette question où il serait difficile de mentir sans causer des dommages.

-Elle n'a pas de fortune, répondit Draco, en inclinant la tête vers le bas.

-Pas de fortune, dis-tu ?

Son ton était sec.

-Mais elle possède un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse et si tu acceptes ma proposition, elle pourra le vendre à un prix élevé.

Lucius sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Ou le louer.

-Combien ?

-La vente, je dirais, 3000 Gallions et la location, 400 par mois.

Draco savait que c'était des prix très excessifs, mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait vraiment que leur plan fonctionne. Lucius était en train de faire des calculs tout en sirotant son Whisky. Finalement, il posa son verre de Pur Feu et fixa son fils.

-Je vais réfléchir. Je te donnerai une réponse en fin de semaine. »

Autrement dit, il testerait Hermione.

...

Hermione était en train de ranger ses dernières affaires dans le placard en ébène quand un léger « toc-toc » retentit contre la porte. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Ta mère est au courant que… je ne suis pas riche.

-J'ai dit la même chose à mon père.

-Et il a dit quoi ?

-Qu'il réfléchirait. Mais j'ai été obligé de lui dire que tu vendrais ou louerais ton appartement.

-Si c'est nécessaire, je le ferais.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça doucement.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ni le lieu, ni le moment, fit remarquer Hermione. Tes parents sont ici.

-Je sais, répondit Draco en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor. Je lui ai également dit que tu voulais rejoindre les Mangemorts. Si tout va bien, nous serons rapidement en mesure d'en finir.

Hermione hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait confier à Draco ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda celui-ci en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, avoua la Gryffondor en se retournant dans ses bras.

Son regard acier était interrogatif. Interrogatif et empreint de désir, ce qui fit papillonner le ventre d'Hermione. Quand il la regardait ainsi, elle avait du mal à aligner des pensées cohérentes. Merlin, quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait de lui faire cet effet-là ?

-Elle… m'a confié quelque chose à propos de cette chambre, raconta Hermione.

-Ah oui. Ma sœur.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Et ensuite, elle m'a dit que… qui que je sois, j'étais bienvenue dans sa famille.

-Ah bon ? C'est étrange, ma mère est méfiante d'habitude.

Devait-elle lui dire ?

-C'est parce que… elle t'a vu sourire. Et rire. A cause de moi.

Draco se figea. Avant de se détendre.

-Elle a vu que tu me rendais heureux ?

Ce fut au tour de la Gryffondor de se figer. Elle ne bougeait plus, trop sonnée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle n'eut une réaction que lorsque les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent sur les siennes. A ce moment-là, elle entrouvrit la bouche tandis que Draco faisait de même. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent tandis que leur souffle devenait moins régulier. Ils se séparèrent, quand ils furent totalement essoufflés. Hermione avait les joues rouges mais le sourire radieux. Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Il attrapa son visage dans une main et le rapprocha du sien avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle y répondit encore. Quand Hermione eut repris son souffle, elle déclara :

-Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

-Je ne savais pas que tu abandonnais aussi facilement, fit-il en ricanant.

-Tu préfères que je la joue distante, Malfoy ?

-Non, non, fit-il en l'attirant un peu plus à lui.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. C'était tout aussi étrange pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé devenir aussi proches.

-Granger ? souffla Draco tout contre les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Tu crois qu'on peut se considérer comme un couple ?

-Mmmh… laisse-moi réfléchir…

Elle plaça ses bras autour de sa nuque et le fixa, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois que oui. Sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient.

-Aucun. »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau.

...

 **RAR :** **Mama (guest) :**

D'accord je comprends mieux maintenant, en tout cas merci de prendre le temps de me répondre. Oui, ils doivent s'embrasser devant les autres mais le "petit débordement" du chapitre précédent est dû à l'engouement de leur jeu. Ensuite, pour l'instant il n'y a aucun sentiment d'un côté comme de l'autre. Du moins, ni Hermione, ni Draco ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe dans leurs têtes.

 **Elvira (guest) :** Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise !


	14. Manoir Malfoy, froid et Mangemort

**Salut,** **Rien à dire de spécial sur ce, je vous laisse avec nos comploteurs...**

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

 _ **MANOIR MALFOY, FROID ET MANGEMORT**_

Hermione et Draco descendirent l'escalier, main dans la main. Le Serpentard faisait visiter le manoir à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière était plus ébahie à chaque pièce et son extase fut à son paroxysme lorsqu'il la fit pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. La pièce était aussi grande que le salon et les étagères en ébène portaient des livres reliés de cuir. Certains semblaient aussi vieux que Merlin lui-même. Hermione s'approcha d'un rayonnage et passa timidement son doigt sur la reliure d'un livre.

« Ça te plaît ? demanda Draco.

-Tu oses me poser la question ? fit Hermione. Tu sais très bien que les bibliothèques sont mes deuxièmes maisons ! Tout ça appartient vraiment à ta famille ?

-Depuis 1500, oui. Depuis les premiers Malfoy.

Hermione tourna entre les étagères. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une livre à la couverture bleu nuit. Le titre était écrit dans une autre langue. Le français. _La mort par la potion._

-Tu as des livres en français ?

-A l'origine, ma famille est française. Enfin, il y'a très longtemps. Mon nom vient du vieux français. Mal pour mauvaise, foy qui signifie foi.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Tu as de la famille là-bas ?

-Sûrement des cousins éloignés, mais mon père… disons qu'il n'entretient pas les liens.

-La prochaine fois que j'irai en France, je chercherai des sorciers blonds, plaisanta la Gryffondor.

Elle replongea entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle regardait les différents titres des livres qui remplissaient les étagères, elle sentit qu'on l'enlaçait.

-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, lui souffla Draco à l'oreille, on ne peut pas nous voir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je préfère quand même être sûre de notre solitude.

-Ne joue pas à la prude avec moi, Hermione, je sais ce que tu caches.

Elle daigna enfin se retourner vers lui.

-Ce que je cache ?

-Oui, ce que tu caches, ma lionne.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Quand leurs bouches se furent éloignées, Hermione souffla :

-De nous deux, c'est toi le prédateur.

-Ah oui ? Et quel genre d'animal je suis ?

-Hmmm… un loup, Draco, tu es un loup.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard qui à la seconde où il sentit la bouche de la jeune sorcière sur la sienne, accentua son baiser. De doux, il devint fougueux et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, ils avaient les joues rouges et le souffle entrecoupé.

-J'aimerai bien que tu sois toi, chuchota Draco, avant de mordiller l'oreille d'Hermione.

\- Pas ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Attends demain pour voir, répondit la Gryffondor, énigmatique.

Elle passa le reste de la matinée dans la bibliothèque, tandis que Draco cherchait à lui tirer les vers du nez. Alors qu'ils revenaient vers la salle à manger pour le repas, il essayait encore de savoir ce qu'elle lui réservait pour le lendemain.

-Tu verras, répétait la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'il lui posait des questions.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table. Ni Voldemort, ni les Mangemorts n'étaient là ce jour-là. Lucius fixait Hermione alors qu'elle s'installait en face de Draco. Ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence. Silence qui fut rompu par Lucius.

-Alors, dites-moi, Miss Jackson, vous venez des Etats-Unis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, répondit Hermione après avoir avalé sa salade, mais je trouve que le style British est beaucoup plus accommodant.

-C'est pour cela que vous avez déménagé ?

-Plus ou moins. J'avais également envie de découvrir ce pays puissant. Et je nourrissais l'espoir d'être accueillie dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius hocha la tête. Hermione s'était attendue à ce genre de questions et avec Draco, ils avaient élaboré des réponses qui plairaient au maître de maison.

-Et vous vous y connaissez en magie noire ?

-Plutôt oui.

Hermione sentit un coup de pied dans sa cheville. Elle adressa un regard rassurant à Draco tandis que les elfes de maison déposaient la suite du repas sur la table.

-Hmm. Il reste néanmoins un problème. Vous n'avez aucune fortune.

-Non, c'est vrai, concéda Hermione, mais je pourrai en acquérir en louant ou vendant mon appartement.

Elle échangea un regard avec Draco. Lucius ne posa plus de questions et le repas se termina dans le silence le plus total. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à remonter dans la chambre, Narcissa l'arrêta.

-Miss Jackson ?

Hermione se figea avant de se retourner, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres.

-Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi dans mon salon privé ?

Il ne fallait pas être télépathe pour comprendre que Narcissa désirait lui parler. Hermione hocha la tête et suivit la Serpentard. Celle-ci la mena dans des dédales de couloirs avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une porte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit et intima à Hermione d'entrer. La Gryffondor observa un instant le décor. Il s'agissait sûrement de la pièce la plus colorée de la maison. La petite table en verre était entourée de canapés dans les tons de noirs, mais les murs étaient eux, peints dans des tons violine et parme, très reposant. Plusieurs étagères en ébène abritaient quelques livres et des bibelots en tout genre. Comme dans toutes les autres pièces de la maison, un lustre en cristal pendait du plafond blanc. Une fenêtre aux rideaux vieux rose laissait filtrer la lumière.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

-Merci, dit Hermione en obéissant.

-Du thé ?

-Oh, euh… pourquoi pas ?

Narcissa appela un elfe de maison et lui commanda deux tasses de thé.

-Merci, répéta la Gryffondor lorsque la créature déposa une tasse en porcelaine devant elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de remercier un elfe de maison devant quelqu'un qui les méprisait. Mais à son grand étonnement, Narcissa l'imita lorsque l'elfe déposa la seconde tasse devant la maîtresse de maison. Hermione but du bout des lèvres une gorgée de thé tandis que Narcissa l'observait.

-Dites-moi… comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés mon fils et vous ?

-Dans le Poudlard Express, répondit Hermione, presque machinalement.

-Vous pouvez dire la vérité, vous savez.

Hermione se figea. Narcissa Malfoy avait-elle deviné leur supercherie ?

-C'est la vérité, affirma Hermione.

Ce qui était aussi vrai pour elle-même que pour Sian. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Draco Malfoy, c'était dans le Poudlard Express. Elle discutait avec Neville à ce moment-là. La porte du compartiment s'était ouverte sur lui et ses deux larbins, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Tiens, tiens. C'est Londubat que voilà. Comment vont tes parents ? avait raillé le Serpentard.

Mais à l'époque, Hermione n'avait que onze ans et ignorait tout du passé de Neville.

-Malfoy… avait simplement marmonné le Gryffondor.

-Oh, sûrement pas bien, vu ta tête. Dis-moi, tu es né comme ça ou tu t'es jeté un sort ?

Hermione l'avait fusillé du regard.

-Fais-nous plaisir et vas montrer ta jolie petite tête blonde et vide ailleurs. On n'a pas besoin de toi, avait-elle rétorqué.

Draco l'avait fixé, interloqué.

-Tu es qui, toi ? avait-il demandé, sur un ton condescendant.

-Hermione Granger, avait-elle répondu, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Ah, je vois. Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Neville avait ouvert de grands yeux et avait précipitamment sorti sa baguette. Mais à ce moment-là, Rogue était apparu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Oh rien, professeur, avait répondu Malfoy, en parfait lèche-botte. On s'apprêtait à partir de toute façon.

Rogue avait fixé la baguette de Neville.

-Rangez-moi ça Londubat, avant d'éborgner quelqu'un. Je doute qu'un sort digne de ce nom ne sorte de cette chose un jour.

Puis il avait disparu. Malfoy et ses sbires aussi.

-Miss Jackson ?

-Excusez-moi, j'étais… perdue dans mes pensées.

-Je vois.

Hermione avait la terrible impression que Narcissa lisait en elle. Son regard bleu électrique semblait percer n'importe qui. Et Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Elle baissa la tête.

-Vous êtes très étrange, fit Narcissa. Cela m'étonne fort que Draco soit tombé sous votre charme.

Hermione rougit malgré elle.

-Vous savez, vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

-Ah bon ? fit innocemment Hermione.

-Oui. Une certaine Hermione Granger. Que ma sœur a torturé l'année dernière.

-Ah. L'a… l'amie d'Harry Potter, c'est bien cela ?

-Exact oui. C'est d'autant plus étrange que vos caractères soient similaires et que le vôtre plaise à mon fils. Lui et Miss Granger se détestaient.

Aucune animosité dans sa voix. Pas de ton condescendant. Elle parlait d'Hermione, la criminelle la plus recherchée du monde sorcier, comme l'on parlerait du temps. Et cela troublait énormément la Gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Narcissa en savait plus que ce qu'elle entendait.

-Etrange, oui, confirma Hermione, à voix basse.

Hermione essaya de ne pas ciller lorsque le regard de la Serpentard la scruta. Elle avait l'horrible impression de passer sous un rayon X.

-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, continua Narcissa, qui semblait décidément mener la conversation, j'ai l'intuition que vous êtes la fille que je n'ai jamais eue. Et j'essaierai de convaincre mon mari de cela.

-Mer… merci, fit Hermione. Du fond du cœur. Mais je ne veux pas remplacer…

-Personne ne la remplacera, dit Narcissa d'un ton dur. Mais je sais, je sens que vous êtes celle qui faut pour mon fils. «

Tout était si étrange… Et elle avait l'impression que ces paroles étaient destinées à elle et non à Sian.

Le lendemain, Hermione sortit d'un sommeil agité. La veille au soir, elle n'avait cessé de tourner et retourner les paroles de Narcissa Malfoy dans sa tête, jusqu'à qu'épuisement s'en suive. Elle se réveilla tout de même de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, pas d'interrogatoire interminable, elle passerait la journée avec Draco. Et elle avait choisi un endroit assez éloigné pour pouvoir être elle-même, comme elle l'avait promis. Elle s'habilla donc, chaudement, puis descendit au salon, où Draco l'attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur.

-Je te conseille de te couvrir… fit Hermione en lui passant devant.

Celui-ci la rattrapa par le poignet et la fit pivoter afin qu'elle soit face à lui. L'instant d'après, leurs lèvres s'étaient liées dans un long baiser. Hermione avait agrippé les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Si tu continues comme ça, je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, souffla le Serpentard.

Hermione sourit et se détacha de lui avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Il la suivit alors qu'elle s'installait à la table. Ils étaient seuls. Draco appela un elfe de maison qui transplana immédiatement dans la pièce.

-Oui, jeune maître Draco ?

-Apporte-nous du lait, du café et des croissants.

-Oui, maître. Milly revient tout de suite, maître.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui lui adressait une moue réprobatrice.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais être poli avec elle...

Draco se souvenant de la SALE, cette association qu'Hermione avait créée en quatrième année, il s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

-Est-ce que donner des droits aux elfes de maison faisaient partie de tes projets ?

-Plus ou moins. Mais si tous les sorciers continuent à les traiter comme ça, ce que je pourrais faire ne changera rien.

-Je vais essayer de me comporter différemment alors.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de rapprocher leurs visages et, par association, lui faire tourner la tête avec l'odeur du Serpentard.

-Tu… tu vas vraiment faire ça ?

-Oui. Parce que je te soutiens.

Hermione lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'elfe de maison venait de revenir et s'était faite toute petite, pour ne pas les gêner. Draco s'assit à côté d'Hermione et se saisit de la théière qui contenait le lait tout en demandant :

-Tu comptes me dire ce que tu as prévu ou je dois encore me languir de savoir ?

-Tu verras… répondit la Gryffondor, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

-Tu peux vraiment être Serpentard quand tu veux…

-Je sais.

A ce moment précis, Narcissa Malfoy pénétrait dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, lança-t-elle.

-Bonjour Mère, répondit Draco.

-Bonjour Madame.

Narcissa s'assit à la table et se servit un peu de café. Un silence gêné régnait dans la pièce, qui s'accentua quand ce fut le tour de Lucius de rejoindre la table. Personne ne parlait même si Hermione et Draco échangeaient de nombreux regards. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent du salon.

-Où vous allez comme ça ? demanda Lucius.

-On a… des choses à faire, répondit Draco.

-Laisse-les vivre, Lucius, ajouta Narcissa.

Le maître de maison hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce et les deux adolescents s'éclipsèrent. Draco alla revêtir quelque chose de chaud, comme le lui avait suggéré Hermione puis il la rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée. Ils sortirent ensuite du manoir et dès qu'ils furent hors de la propriété, Hermione prit la main de Draco et transplana cinq fois. Pour finalement arriver dans un grand bâtiment. L'aire de transplanage d'un Ministère.

-Ai-je au moins le droit de savoir où nous sommes ? demanda Draco.

Hermione avait déjà changé d'apparence.

-A Montréal.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Absolument pas.

-Je voulais bien croire que tu voulais t'éloigner, mais quand même…

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi.

-Tu m'as demandé un endroit où je serais moi-même. Eh bien cette ville est une partie de ma vie. J'y ai passé cinq ans de mon existence.

-Euh… il est quelle heure ici ?

-6 heures du matin.

Il ne dit rien. Le silence dure pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

-Disons que quand j'ai eu cette idée, j'ai rappelé un vieil ami. Il va nous conduire dans la ville. Au fait, tu parles français ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais des origines françaises. Donc oui.

-Moi, je l'ai appris ici.

-Tu avais quel âge quand tu es arrivée là ?

-5 ans. Je suis repartie à mes 10 ans. J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard très peu de temps après être rentrée en Angleterre.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle adressait déjà de grands signes à quelqu'un. Lorsque le jeune homme à qui elle faisait signe la vit, il se précipita vers elle.

- _Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Hermione. Ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles_.

Il avait parlé très vite en français et Draco avait eu du mal à suivre. Et puis les québécois et leur accent (si certains me lisent, sachez que je l'adore (petite note d'auteur)) étaient difficiles à comprendre. Draco l'étudiait. C'était un grand brun baraqué au regard glacier, sûrement comme le ciel d'hiver chez lui.

- _Disons que… j'ai eu quelques… contretemps_ , répondit la Gryffondor avant de serrer son ami dans ses bras. _Lucas, je te présente, Draco. Lucas, voici Draco_.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant avant que le dénommé Lucas ne se retourne vers Hermione.

-Tu as drôlement changé, reprit-il soudainement en anglais.

-La dernière fois que tu m'as vue, j'avais 14 ans.

-Mmmh.

Au regard qui lui lançait, Draco devinait qu'elle n'avait pas changé en mal. Loin de là. Et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Comme pour le défier de le dire, Draco enlaça la taille d'Hermione qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Bon… on y va ? fit-elle, sentant que la tension montait.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et ils quittèrent tous les trois le Ministère de la Magie québécois. Hermione se pencha vers Lucas et lui chuchota :

-Ce que je t'ai dit hier, ça tient toujours ?

-Oui. T'inquiète pas. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop perdu.

-J'espère aussi.

-C'est quoi ces messes basses ? intervint Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

-Draco… fit Hermione en lui saisissant la main. Elle se pencha vers lui. Ne fais pas ta crise de jalousie, s'il te plaît. J'en ai assez avec les « roux ».

-N'empêche…

-Si je te dis qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime, ça te va comme réponse ? le coupa Hermione.

Le jeune homme observa le visage de la Gryffondor.

-Je te répondrai que si on était seuls, je t'embrasserai sur le champ.

Hermione sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis ils continuèrent de marcher dans les rues de la ville.

-Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de savoir où on va ? demanda Draco.

-Non, répondit Hermione avec un rictus amusé. Je peux juste te dire que c'est un endroit qui a beaucoup compté dans mon enfance.

-Tu es vraiment impitoyable, fit Draco.

-Je sais.

Il lui saisit la main, comme pris d'une pulsion. Ils marchèrent encore un long moment.

-Dis Hermione, fit soudain Lucas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné signe de vie depuis… presque 2 ans ?

-C'est… compliqué. Long et compliqué.

Hermione sentit que Draco serrait ses doigts avec plus d'insistance, comme pour lui donner du courage.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ça fait deux ans que je fuis, résuma Hermione. A cause de Tu-sais-qui. Maintenant que… que Harry Potter est mort, vu que j'étais son amie la plus proche, ils me cherchent toujours. S'ils me trouvent je suis morte. Alors je ne correspondais avec personne depuis… depuis qu'ils me cherchent. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle leva un regard vers Draco. Lucas haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui.

-C'est que… notre amitié est récente, fit Hermione en s'empourprant légèrement.

-Je vois, fit Lucas, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

La Gryffondor le soupçonnait d'avoir compris ce qui se tramait réellement entre elle et le Serpentard.

-Et toi ? demanda finalement Hermione.

-J'étudie la Médicomagie. J'aimerai être Psychomage. J'ai eu mes Aspics l'année dernière.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Ah tiens. On est arrivés.

Draco leva les yeux vers le bâtiment. _Patinoire_ déchiffra-t-il en français.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Serpentard.

-Tu verras, chantonna Hermione avant de pénétrer dans la patinoire.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs et suivirent Lucas.

-Ça n'a pas changé, commenta la Gryffondor.

-Non.

-Tu continues ?

-Je n'ai jamais arrêté. Mais ce n'était plus pareil sans toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir…

Hermione l'empêcha de poser sa question en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Dois-je te répéter ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre Lucas qui était à l'accueil. Il se tourna vers eux et leur tendit des patins.

-C'est quoi ?

-Des patins à glace, répondit Hermione. Merlin, Draco, tu n'as jamais rien fait de _Moldu_ ?

-Avec le père que j'ai, ç'aurait été compliqué, marmonna le Serpentard.

Lucas les fixait, tous les deux, interrogatif, tout en enfilant ses propres patins.

-Sang-Pur, fit Draco, répondant à sa question muette. Fermé d'esprit, ajouta-t-il.

Lucas hocha la tête tandis qu'Hermione chaussait les patins. Draco l'observa avant de l'imiter.

-Comment vous marchez sur ces trucs.

-Comme ça, fit Hermione en traversant le vestiaire.

-Facile à dire, grommela le Serpentard.

-Essaye avant de râler.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil qui éveilla le désir du jeune homme. Se disant que ce n'était pas spécialement le moment, il se leva et se mit à marcher sur les lames de fer. Finalement, ça n'était pas si compliqué.

-Allez, on y va, fit Hermione.

Ils sortirent du vestiaire et pénétrèrent dans la patinoire. Lucas ouvrit le portail et s'élança sur la glace. Draco le fixait.

-Je voulais te montrer… ce qu'était mon enfance. Voilà le moi que tu voulais voir.

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle s'élança à son tour sur la piste et se plaça au milieu. Lucas la rejoignit et se plaça derrière elle. L'instant d'après, une musique entraînante retentissait. Hermione pivota pour se retrouver face au québécois et saisit ses mains. Ils se mirent à patiner, face à face, elle vers l'arrière, lui vers l'avant. Il leva un bras et elle effectua une pirouette avant de le lâcher et de s'élancer plus loin. Elle s'arrêta juste devant Draco avant de pivoter à nouveau, la jambe vers l'avant et de se baisser jusqu'à être accroupie. Hermione se releva et rejoignit Lucas qui l'attrapa par la taille pour un porté. L'instant d'après, ils effectuaient simultanément une arabesque avant de se retrouver un genou sur la glace et de se relever. Draco sentit son ventre se contracter lorsque le sorcier saisit à nouveau la taille d'Hermione. Il détestait lorsqu'un autre homme touchait Hermione. Lorsque la musique cessa et qu'ils prirent leur position finale, Draco essaya de les rejoindre sur la glace alors que d'autres personnes pénétraient dans la patinoire. Hermione se précipita vers lui avant qu'il ne tombe. Draco s'accrocha à elle aussi fermement que possible, pour éviter de se retrouver par terre.

-Fais attention, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Redresse-toi et attrape mes poignets.

Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier. Il obéit à ses directives.

-Maintenant, pousse sur tes pieds, l'un après l'autre.

Draco fit ce qu'elle lui ordonnait, tandis qu'elle faisait la même chose vers l'arrière.

-Voilà, parfait, continue. Quand on arrivera dans le coin, pousse deux fois avec le pied droit.

Le jeune sorcier continua de faire ce qu'elle lui conseiller, jusqu'à qu'ils aient fait le tour de la piste.

-Pour freiner, mets tes pieds vers le côté.

Ce fut plus elle qui le freina que l'inverse mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Ça t'a plu ? demanda Hermione.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire pour toute réponse.

-Viens, dit-elle en le tirant vers le centre de la piste.

Draco patina avec plus d'aisance, sa main toujours dans celle de la jeune fille vers le centre du rectangle de glace. A ce moment-là, un autre son retentit, plus lent, comme une musique de slow.

 _J'ai trouvé l'amour_ _Chérie, plonges-y et suis-moi_

Sans lâcher la main de Draco, Hermione se mit à tourner autour de lui.

 _Oui j'ai trouvé une fille, belle et douce_ _Je ne savais pas que tu étais la personne qui m'attendait_

Elle revint en face de lui et tout en le fixant, tourna lentement sur elle-même.

 _Parce que quand nous étions enfants quand nous sommes tombés amoureux_ _Nous ne savions pas ce que c'était, je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois-ci_

Draco la fixait, comme hypnotisé. Elle lâcha sa main un instant pour effectuer une pirouette.

 _Mais chérie, embrasse-moi lentement,_ _ton cœur est tout ce que je possède_ _Et dans tes yeux, tu tiens le mien._

Hermione passa ses bras autour de la nuque du Serpentard, provoquant cette sensation si agréable en lui et il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Puis elle donna un léger coup vers la droite et ils commencèrent à tourner.

 _Bébé, je suis en train de danser dans le noir, toi dans mes bras_ _Roulant dans l'herbe, écoutant notre chanson préférée_ _Quand tu dis que tu ne ressemblais à rien, j'ai murmuré_ _Et tu m'as entendu « chéri(e) tu es parfait(e), ce soir »_

Hermione releva la tête et ils continuèrent de tourner, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 _Oui j'ai trouvé un homme, plus fort que tous ceux que j'ai connus_ _Il partage mes rêves, j'espère qu'un jour, je partagerai sa maison_ _J'ai trouvé l'amour, pour porter plus que mes secrets_ _Pour porter l'amour, pour porter nos enfants_

-Je t'aime, Draco.

Il lui sourit.

 _Nous restons des enfants, mais nous nous aimons, se battant contre toute attente_ _Je sais que nous irons bien cette fois-ci_

Draco caressa distraitement la chevelure d'Hermione.

 _Chéri prends juste ma main, je serais tienne, tu seras mon homme_ _Je vois mon futur dans tes yeux_ _Bébé, je suis en train de danser dans le noir, toi dans mes bras_ _Roulant dans l'herbe, écoutant notre chanson préférée_ _Quand je t'ai vue dans cette robe, aussi belle_ _Je ne mérite pas ça, chérie tu es parfaite, ce soir_ _Bébé, je suis en train de danser dans le noir, toi dans mes bras_ _Roulant dans l'herbe, écoutant notre chanson préférée_ _Je crois en ce que je vois_ _Maintenant je sais que j'ai rencontré_ _Un ange en personne_ _Et il/elle est parfait(e), non je ne mérite pas_ _Tu es parfait(e) ce soir (1)_

Au moment où les dernières notes retentissaient, leurs lèvres s'étaient unies dans un long baiser.

 _(1)Traduction française de Perfect, Ed Sheeran_

...

« Et ça aussi, c'est récent ? plaisanta Lucas tandis qu'Hermione se blottissait dans les bras de Draco.

-Plutôt oui, répondit la Gryffondor en lançant un regard à Draco, qui semblait plus détendu.

-En même temps je m'en doutais. Vu comment il me regardait…

-Ne t'avise pas de dire que je suis jaloux, siffla le Serpentard.

-Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité ? railla Hermione.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre Hermione vers l'extérieur de la patinoire. Ils réglèrent l'heure qu'ils y avaient passé et rendirent les patins avant de sortir.

-Dis-moi, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? demanda Lucas à Hermione.

-A Poudlard, répondirent le Serpentard et la Gryffondor en chœur.

-Comment tu expliques que ce soit récent alors ?

-Disons qu'à l'école, nous n'étions pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde… fit Hermione.

Lucas leur adressa un regard interrogatif.

-En fait, on se détestait, compléta Draco.

-Alors, là, je suis perdu.

-Disons que les circonstances ont fait que nous sommes plus proches maintenant, acheva Hermione.

-Si vous parliez autrement que par énigme, je comprendr…

Mais Hermione et Draco venaient de disparaître. L'instant d'après, Lucas voyait des silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir. Le jeune sorcier transplana chez lui.

...

Draco recracha tout l'air qu'il avait inspiré lorsqu'ils eurent apparu dans l'appartement d'Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Merlin soit loué ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione, un peu déboussolée.

-Mangemorts.

Elle posa une main sur son cœur avant de refaire son sortilège.

-Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu sais, fit Draco en venant l'enlacer.

Hermione frissonna. Pourquoi son contact lui faisait-il tant d'effet ? Elle avait déjà été amoureuse, mais jamais personne ne lui avait provoqué ces sensations-là.

-On va devoir rentrer au Manoir. Pour la dernière partie de notre plan.

-Comment ça ?

Draco releva sa manche. La Marque des Ténèbres ondulait sur son bras. Voldemort appelait ses Mangemorts.

Ils n'échangèrent qu'un seul regard avant de transplaner devant le Manoir Malfoy. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans le domaine et rentrèrent dans la demeure au pas de course. 3 minutes et 47 secondes plus tard, ils déboulaient dans la pièce de réunion des Mangemorts. Voldemort présidait à la table, entourés de tous ses sbires. Hermione avala discrètement sa salive et se raidit malgré elle. Elle y était. Ça y'est. En face de celui qui avait ruiné sa vie. En face de celui dont elle rayerait l'existence. Malgré tout le courage qu'elle rassemblait pour le fixer et pour lui faire face, elle se sentait mal. Parce que ce visage sans expression aux yeux rouges, tels des rubis, lui faisait trop penser à cette nuit où sa vie s'était éteinte. Où celle qu'elle avait été était partie à jamais. Hermione commençait seulement à revivre et cela grâce à Draco. Elle ne laisserait personne lui reprendre ce qu'elle avait déterré. Personne. Elle sentit que la main de Draco se refermait sur la sienne et qu'il lui caressait distraitement le dessus de sa paume. Hermione se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils étaient aussi proches qu'elle l'avait été avec Harry. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement et ce, en se passant de mots. Elle serra sa main à son tour avant de tourner le regard vers les 20 sorciers attablés.

-Malfoy. Tu es en retard.

-Je n'étais pas…

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de pied.

-… pas à côté du Manoir, termina le Serpentard, en jetant un regard intrigué à la Gryffondor. Excusez-moi, ajouta-t-il.

-Peux-tu me dire qui est cette charmante personne à tes côtés.

-Eh bien, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Sian Jackson, ma… future fiancée. Si mon père l'accepte, évidemment.

Les regards convergèrent vers Lucius qui resta impassible, malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas l'audace de son fils. Voldemort se leva et rejoignit les deux jeunes gens. Il observa Hermione qui ne cilla pas, attendant qu'il lui donne la parole. Finalement, après de longues minutes éprouvantes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis une main à Hermione qui mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'il lui fallait la serrer. Ce que le mage noir interpréta comme un signe de l'intimidation de la Gryffondor.

-Je comprends ta gêne, jeune fille. Il est normal de l'être face à un sorcier de mon envergure, moi qui est tué Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui cracher au visage que c'était faux.

-Je suis… enchantée de faire votre connaissance, monseigneur, fit Hermione.

Le titre sembla plaire à Voldemort qui lança à la cantonade :

-Prenez-en de la graine, vous tous ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous m'appellerez Monseigneur.

Draco échangea un regard avec Hermione qui lui répondit par quelque chose qui semblait être « Je gère. Tout va bien. »

-Dis-moi, Jackson, reprit Voldemort, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? De te joindre aux plus puissants sorciers de la planète ? Les Mangemorts.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'air interdite.

-Ça serait mon plus grand honneur ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

-Approche.

Hermione obéit et avança lentement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le corps de Draco s'était tendu à l'extrême. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout cette proximité avec Hermione. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout comme Voldemort la fixait. Comment il la regardait… Et maintenant comment il touchait son bras… Hermione était immobile mais pour qui la connaissait bien, la raideur de son corps et léger tremblement de ses mains étaient visibles. Elle fixait Voldemort qui remontait sa manche avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle le fixait toujours lorsqu'il apposa sa baguette sur son avant-bras gauche. Elle le fixait encore lorsqu'il psalmodia et que le tatouage se dessinait douloureusement sur sa peau et sur son âme. Elle le fixait sans fin lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Prêtes-tu allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Oui.

-Jures-tu de mourir pour la cause des Mangemorts ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu de ne jamais trahir sous peine d'une mort certaine ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à ta mort ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu de ne jamais douter de lui ?

-Je le jure.

-Bien. Très bien. Te voilà dans nos rangs.

Hermione fit tout son possible pour retenir les larmes qui affluaient à ses yeux. Elle fixa la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, symbole indélébile de son choix définitif. Cette Marque ne serait pas que sur son déguisement. Elle resterait à jamais gravée dans sa peau, comme le « Sang-de-Bourbe » d'Ombrage. Draco l'attira doucement à lui et alors qu'ils s'installaient, lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Tu n'as à tenir que quelques minutes. Je te le promets.

Elle hocha discrètement la tête et se saisit de sa main qu'elle broya entre ses doigts.

-La raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis, c'est celle-ci.

Il balança une Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. Draco faillit s'étouffer en lisant le titre. Hermione Granger aperçue à Montréal. 8 mois après, serait-elle de retour ? Sur la photo, on voyait Hermione qui marchait, Lucas à sa gauche, mais personne à sa droite. Comment était-ce possible ? Draco lança un imperceptible regard à sa voisine mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer le journal que Voldemort reprit d'un Accio.

-Nous devons la capturer. Elle est la seule à connaître… enfin… à avoir des informations capitales et si elle les divulgue, elle pourrait compromettre nos plans. Je veux que dix d'entre vous partent pour le Québec et la recherchent. Vous ne quitterez pas ce pays sans elle. Compris ?

Il énuméra ensuite des noms puis leva la séance.

-Pour Voldemort brave et fort, ânonnèrent les 22 Mangemorts dans la salle.

Aussitôt, Draco saisit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans sa chambre où il jeta un Collaporta et un Assurdiato.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me voit pas sur la photo ? demanda-t-il, la voix sèche.

-Parce que je l'ai empêché, répondit calmement Hermione.

-Comment ?

-Dans ton café ce matin. J'ai demandé à un elfe de mettre une potion dedans.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ?

Draco essayait de se retenir, d'empêcher sa fureur d'exploser, mais il avait du mal à se contenir.

-Pour te protéger. Si on te voyait avec moi, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu savais qu'on nous verrait ? s'étranglait le Serpentard.

-Oui.

Draco se mit à faire les cent pas, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Surtout ne pas s'énerver. Se contenir. Respirer.

-Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, commença Draco sentant sa colère poindre le bout de son nez, tu nous as fait venir là-bas ?

-J'en avais besoin. Pour le plan.

-En quoi te faire voir à Montréal nous aiderait ? cracha Draco.

-Si Zabini parle, personne ne le croira puisque les journaux m'ont montrée là-bas. En plus Voldemort a concentré la moitié de ses forces au Canada et ils ne peuvent pas quitter le pays sans moi. Etant donné que je suis ici, on est en situation de force.

-Mais c'est de l'inconscience !

Hermione ne répondit rien et baissa la tête.

-Je n'ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi, Malfoy. »

Elle quitta la pièce, le regard vers le sol.

...

 **Excusez le petit anachronisme pour la chanson ;-)** **J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine !** **Rar :** **Swangranger :** Oui effectivement. La visite d'Hermione au Manoir va plus que changer les choses, elle va être déterminante. Mais ça je te laisse le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres...;-) **Rose974 :** Merci !


	15. Alliés

**Hello tout le monde, sans plus tarder, voici un nouveau chapitre.** **Bon week-end**

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

 _ **ALLIES**_

Ginny laissa retomber le journal, interdite. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien faire à Montréal ? Quelle idée de se montrer en plein jour alors qu'elle est la sorcière la plus recherchée de la planète ? Et puis depuis quand les décisions de la Gryffondor lui importaient ? Elle l'avait trahie, si elle voulait mourir, ça ne changerait rien pour elle ! Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Ginny sentait ses entrailles se contracter. Et si Hermione se faisait prendre ?

« Ginny, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

Molly Weasley venait de voir sa fille figée comme une statue, une moue inquiète sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle vit le titre du journal, elle ouvrit la bouche, médusée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique là-bas pleinement visible ?

-C'était ce que je me demandais, répondit Ginny. Elle est folle.

-Il doit y avoir une raison à son agissement, Hermione ne fait jamais rien au hasard, déclara une autre voix.

Percy venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, lui aussi, un journal à la main.

-C'est vraiment étrange…

Le silence s'installa dans le salon.

-Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose quand tu y es allé ? demanda Ginny à son frère.

-Non, répondit le Gryffondor. Du moins, pas de ça. Elle ne répond plus aux lettres non plus.

Les Weasley échangèrent un regard inquiet. Et si Hermione Granger était au plus bas ?

...

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Voir Voldemort, adhérer aux Mangemorts avaient été les choses les plus éprouvantes de sa vie. Ou ce n'était que son cerveau qui rendait les choses plus terribles qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement… La Gryffondor laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer. Pourtant elle recommençait.

...

Draco resta interdit. Il avait bien raté son coup. Pourtant il avait tenté de ne pas s'énerver, mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui. Et maintenant ? Aller s'excuser ? La laisser ? Non. Elle était capable de tout et Draco mettrait sa main au feu que la Gryffondor pleurait. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Hermione. Elle ne l'entendit pas entrer et le Serpentard se sentit infiniment coupable en la voyant dans cet état. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne se leva même pas. Il l'enlaça et elle ne réagit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la redressa qu'elle se jeta à son cou. Draco enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et raffermit sa prise sur sa taille. Il murmura ensuite, la voix douce :

-Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

-O… lée. V'lais… juste… protéger… peur… toi… t'aime… haleta la jeune fille, son souffle entrecoupé de sanglots.

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime Hermione.

Il se détacha un peu d'elle et dégagea les mèches collées sur son visage avant de plonger son regard acier dans celui chocolat d'Hermione. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu devrais refaire ton sortilège, dit-il doucement quand ils se furent séparés.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, plus fougueusement. Draco tomba à la renverse sur le lit, surpris et elle s'écrasa tout contre lui. Draco lui sourit.

-Il vaut mieux être prudents…

-Je sais, répondit-elle.

Elle se releva et refit son sortilège. Draco l'enlaça immédiatement.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime… j'ai tellement peur de te perdre. C'est… c'est pour ça que… que j'étais hors de moi tout à l'heure.

-Tais-toi. Tu es vraiment nul pour faire part de tes sentiments. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il répondit à l'appel de son baiser avec avidité. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il ne regretterait rien. Parce qu'il l'aurait connue, elle.

...

Draco et Hermione sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers. Ils croisèrent Narcissa dans le couloir.

« Tu as de la visite, Draco.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais continua de marcher jusqu'au salon que sa mère venait de quitter. Blaise Zabini était assis dans le canapé, dans une position peu noble.

-Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie, ironisa Draco en passant devant lui.

-Moi aussi, ravi de te voir Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda le Serpentard tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait à sa droite.

-Je suis si pénible que ça ?

-Depuis un incident, oui.

-Sérieusement Malfoy ! Tu m'en veux à ce point ? Je croyais que tu te fichais qu'elle vive ou non.

-Je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas faire comme si je n'existais pas, Zabini, fit Hermione. A moins que tu aies envie de tâter de ma baguette.

Blaise fixa tour à tour la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, abasourdi.

-Alors là, Malfoy… je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

-A quoi ? firent Hermione et Draco en chœur.

-Arrête de jouer à l'innocent. Vous ne vous entraîniez pas l'autre fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'aurais dû lui effacer la mémoire, marmonna Draco.

-Peut-être bien, oui, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

-Je pourrai avoir une réponse ou je dois vous supplier ?

-Tu pourrais, tiens, fit Draco, amusé.

-Tu rêves Malfoy.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

-Disons que non, pas vraiment. Mais à cette époque, on en était pas là.

Blaise lui lança un regard incrédule.

-Il dit la vérité, fit Hermione.

-Vous êtes une véritable énigme tous les deux.

-Si tu le dis.

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

-Zabini ?

-Oui Malfoy ?

-Pas un mot. Je te jure que si tu parles je t'étripe à la manière moldue.

-Ok.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Mais moi aussi.

Draco le foudroya du regard. Il sentit qu'Hermione posait sa main sur la sienne et il s'empressa de la serrer.

-On peut savoir ce que tu veux maintenant ? demanda la Gryffondor.

-Je me demandais si je pouvais aider.

Draco resta interdit.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je sais pourquoi cette personne, fit Blaise avec un mouvement du menton vers Hermione, est ici.

-On monte. Vite, le coupa Draco.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Draco.

-Alors ? le pressa ce dernier.

-Je me demandais simplement si je pouvais vous aider dans la tâche.

Hermione fixa Draco, manifestement surprise.

-Eh, tous les Sang-purs n'ont pas des préjugés !

-Je sais, merci, répliqua sèchement la Gryffondor.

-Tu es bon en potions, non, Zabini ? demanda Draco.

-Plutôt oui, pourquoi ?

-On aurait besoin de Mélange Malveillant.

-Hein ? firent Blaise et Hermione en chœur.

-Il faut mettre les Mangemorts hors d'état de nuire, expliqua-t-il. Sinon ils peuvent rappliquer n'importe quand. Et tout va foirer.

Hermione hocha la tête. Mais son expression était tout sauf convaincue.

-Tu crois qu'on… devra tous les tuer ? questionna-t-elle.

-On n'a pas le choix.

-Si, justement.

-Pardon ?

Hermione le fixa avant de déclarer :

-En les tuant, on ne vaut pas mieux que lui.

-Mais en leur laissant la vie sauve, on compromet nos chances de réussite.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Juste leur donner un somnifère puissant. Ils se réveilleront à Azkaban.

-Ils se sont déjà échappés une fois, Hermione.

-Voldemort mort, ils n'ont plus aucune raison de le faire !

-Si. Le venger.

Le ton montait. Blaise les fixait tous deux, son regard zigzaguant d'Hermione à Draco et de Draco à Hermione.

-Je refuse de tuer tant de gens de sang-froid, Draco ! Je ne suis pas une meurtrière !

-Libérer le monde de monstres ne fait pas de toi une meurtrière !

-Woh, woh, woh ! Garder vos querelles de couple pour plus tard, d'accord ?

-Ta gueule, Zabini ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

-Bon, je fais quoi ?

-Prépare le Mélange Malveillant, dit Draco.

Hermione lui lança un regard désespéré.

-Prépare la Goutte de la Mort, aussi.

Puis elle quitta la pièce sans un regard vers le Serpentard.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Blaise.

-N'en rajoute pas, s'il-te-plaît.

-Oh, j'te pose une question, calme-toi, mec.

-Non. Elle est juste sur les nerfs depuis qu'il est ici. Ça fait deux fois que je me dispute avec elle.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Malfoy ?

-Et je me sens coupable à chaque fois. »

...

Ginny était penchée sur sa dissertation de métamorphose pour la rentrer quand Percy entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, Percy ?

-Ginny. Il faut qu'on aille la voir.

-Hors de question.

-S'il te plaît, Gin'.

-Non, Percy.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui enleva sa feuille.

-Ecoute-moi, Ginny. Ecoute-moi bien. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais que tu as aussi peur pour elle que moi. Et je sais aussi que ta fierté t'empêche de l'avouer. Alors je ne t'obligerai pas à le dire. Mais je t'en prie, c'est de toi et de ton accord qu'elle a besoin en ce moment. Elle n'arrivera à rien si tu lui en veux éternellement. La preuve, termina-t-il en brandissant le journal.

Ginny observa son frère. De longues minutes.

-Prépare quelques affaires. Immédiatement. Avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Merci, Gin', merci ! »

...

5 minutes plus tard, ils transplanaient vers l'Europe. Arrivés à Londres, ils usèrent de métamorphose.

« Comment on sait où elle est ? demanda Ginny.

-Prends ma main.

Elle saisit le bras de son frère et ils transplanèrent à nouveau. Quand Ginny put voir où elle se trouvait, elle reconnut la place du Square Grimmaurd.

-Tu crois qu'elle est là ?

-La dernière fois, c'était le cas.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le 12 puis y pénétrèrent lorsqu'il apparut. Quelqu'un était sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête.

-Percy ? Ginny ?

-Tu es qui, toi ? demanda Ginny.

La fille aux cheveux noirs les regarda avant de marmonner quelques paroles. Puis elle devint Hermione. Ginny resta interdite quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Hermione en se levant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit. Puis sans prévenir, Ginny se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione et l'étreignit avec force.

-Je suis tellement désolée Hermione, tellement ! Je… je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, je…

-Tout va bien, Gin'. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te comprends.

Ginny fixa Hermione. Percy s'approcha et demanda en montrant le journal où s'étalait sa photo :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un moyen d'attirer les Mangemorts loin de moi.

-Et Malfoy ?

-Il était là. Juste invisible, répondit la Gryffondor.

-On croyait que… que tu cherchais…bafouilla Ginny.

-Non.

-Malfoy n'est pas avec toi ? reprit-elle en lâchant Hermione.

-Non. Attendez-moi là, je vais vous préparer du thé.

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine. Ginny la suivit et la regarda faire le thé. A un moment donné, sa manche se souleva et elle put apercevoir une marque noire sur son avant-bras gauche. Elle se figea. Hermione remarqua son mouvement de recul. Elle lui sourit tristement.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu sais…

Elle hocha la tête.

-L'objet de mes réflexions depuis hier, continua Hermione.

-Je croyais qu'il te soutenait, accusa Ginny.

-Disons qu'on est un peu sur les nerfs tous les deux.

Elle restait très évasive et nonchalante mais Ginny percevait l'infime part de déception dans sa voix alors qu'Hermione rapportait le thé au salon. Elle remarqua également ses yeux qui brillaient. Hermione s'assit en face de Percy tandis que la sœur de ce dernier s'asseyait aux côtés de la Gryffondor.

-Alors ça avance ? demanda Ginny tandis qu'Hermione servait le thé.

-Plutôt oui. C'est pour ça qu'on… est tendus. Je veux dire, on est près de réussir mais un seul petit bémol est tout rate. Alors…

Percy et Ginny hochèrent la tête de concert.

-Je suis donc le seul dans cette pièce à ne pas savoir ce que tu mijotes avec un Serpentard ?

-Effectivement, répondirent les deux Gryffondors en chœur.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça te plairait d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Ginny.

Hermione s'empourpra.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Percy, fixant une Hermione rouge de gêne.

Personne ne lui répondit. A ce moment-là, la porte du Square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione se leva d'un bond et pointa sa baguette vers la porte, aussitôt imitée par les Weasley. Elle abaissa sa baguette en reconnaissant Draco, suivi de Blaise, contrairement à Percy et Ginny qui gardaient leurs armes pointées devant eux. Draco ignora royalement la présence des Weasley et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu as disparu comme ça ? souffla-t-il.

-J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

-Je suis désolé. Mais je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'ils te faisaient du mal.

-Et moi je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir tué 20 personnes en connaissance de cause.

Blaise et les Weasley les fixaient tous les deux, se chuchotant ils ne savaient quoi, leurs corps très proches l'un de l'autre.

-J'ai eu peur que tu… fit Draco.

-Tout va bien, le coupa-t-elle. On discutera de ça plus tard.

Il hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il aux Weasley.

-Je te retourne la question, Malfoy, fit Ginny, sans baisser sa baguette.

-Va fermer la porte, Zabini, ordonna Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, Granger.

-Va fermer la porte.

Blaise se dirigea vers la porte de mauvaise grâce en marmonnant combien « il était outré qu'on le traite comme un vulgaire serviteur ».

-Je suis venu vérifier qu'Hermione allait bien, répondit finalement Draco, provoquant au passage un hoquet de surprise à Percy et Ginny. Quoi ?

-Tu l'appelles…

-Bah oui, je…

-Je ne leur ai rien dit, souffla Hermione à son oreille.

Ginny et Percy laissèrent tomber leurs baguettes, surpris qu'Hermione s'approche autant de lui.

-Tu comptes le faire ?

-Oui. Mais pas immédiatement.

Draco lui serra imperceptiblement la main quelques secondes.

-Et si on s'asseyait tous pour terminer ce thé ? proposa Hermione.

-Je te préviens, Granger, c'est pas moi qui le prépare.

-Inutile Zabini. C'est déjà fait.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé, Ginny et Percy d'un côté de la petite table, Hermione, Draco et Blaise de l'autre. Hermione songea qu'ainsi, ils marquaient leur appartenance à deux clans différents. Et elle était au milieu. Est-ce qu'un jour cela changerait-il ou resteraient-ils toujours ennemis ? La jeune sorcière servit les Serpentard puis le silence s'installa entre eux.

-Malfoy ? appela Ginny.

Elle s'était levée. Elle lui tendit une main.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai mal réagi alors que tu ne faisais que… nous sauver la vie. Je m'excuse.

-Excuses acceptées, Weaslette, répondit Draco en serrant sa main et en lui versant un magnifique sourire en coin qui fit rougir Ginny et froncer les sourcils à Hermione dont il effleura la main.

-Hermione ? Je voudrais me faire pardonner…

-Tu es déjà pardonnée, Gin'.

-Oui mais… je veux t'aider. Pour Harry.

Hermione se figea. Mais pas par surprise. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

-Oui. Je sais. Lorsque nous agirons, vous retiendrez les Mangemorts, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? firent les quatre autres sorciers présents dans la pièce.

-Zabini, prépare assez de Mélange Malveillant et de Goutte de la Mort pour 10 personnes. Ginny, Percy, vous viendrez au Manoir quand je vous le dirai, vous serez dans la pièce où il y'aura des Mangemorts endormis. Vous les surveillerez et s'ils bougent, vous leur rendrez des comptes à coup de Stupéfix et de potion mortelle. Vous pourrez amener du renfort.

-Hermione, tu es un génie ! s'exclama Draco.

Tous le fixèrent alors qu'il enlaçait Hermione. Elle lui sourit. Percy avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voyait un fantôme. Ginny semblait aussi surprise bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas. Blaise semblait seulement amusé.

-C'est d'accord, dit finalement Ginny. Je vais chercher tout le soutien possible aux Etats-Unis. Tu viens Perce ? Percy ? Percy Ignatus Weasley ?

-Hein ?

Ginny éclata de rien en voyant la tête de son frère, bientôt imitée par Hermione et par les deux Serpentard.

-On va chercher du renfort où tu vas regarder Hermione comme ça jusqu'à la Saint Merlin ?

-Ah, euh, oui.

Il se leva. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Ginny se retourna et dit :

-Hermione ? Je peux te dire un mot ?

La jeune sorcière se leva tandis que Draco desserrait son bras d'autour de sa taille. Ginny et elle s'éloignèrent un peu.

-Dis-moi… ça n'est plus vraiment… de la comédie entre vous ?

-Non, tu as raison, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Même si c'est une fouine que tu as choisie.

-Merci, Gin'.

-Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Si tout va bien, on sera de retour dans une heure.

-On vous attendra. »

...

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Hermione rejoignit les deux Serpentard.

« Apparemment, Weasley est tenace, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Je compte sur Ginny pour lui faire passer le message.

Draco vint l'enlacer et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je suis désolé, tu sais.

-Ça va, je vous dérange pas ? fit Zabini. Je suis obligé de vous regarder jusqu'à la fin ou c'est comment ?

-Zabini ! firent Hermione et Draco en chœur.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller préparer le repas, tiens. Comme ça on ne te gênera pas, fit Hermione.

-Sérieusement, Granger ?

-Oui. Si je ne me trompe pas, on devrait être une quinzaine.

-Tu te fiches de moi, Granger ?

-Absolument pas, Zabini.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. J'y vais. Granger ? fit-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me le paierais.

-Si tu veux, Zabini, si tu veux.

-Tu déteins sur elle, Malfoy. Elle devient Serpentard.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, va cuisiner, petit elfe.

-Je t'emmerde, Malfoy.

Et il pénétra dans la cuisine. Draco serra un peu plus Hermione contre lui qui se laissa aller à poser sa tête sur son torse.

-Je me sens tellement coupable quand on se dispute… souffla-t-il.

-Oublie, c'est réglé. On n'en parle plus. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu crois qu'on va réussir ? demanda Hermione après avoir savouré quelques instants de silence.

-Il le faudra bien. Mais si tout se déroule comme prévu, j'en suis certain. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais les Weasley sont un atout non négligeable.

Hermione sourit.

-Est-ce qu'un jour vous cesserez de vous faire la guerre ?

Il ne répondit pas et la seule réponse qu'il lui fournit fut ses lèvres sur les siennes.

...

« Hermione, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Molly. Je vais très bien, répondit Hermione en essayant tant bien que mal de respirer, enserrée dans l'étreinte de Molly Weasley.

Elle venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Arthur, de Bill, de Fleur, de Charlie, de George, de Gabrielle de Percy et de Ginny. Les Lovegood étaient là, eux aussi. Lorsque la mère de famille l'eut lâchée, elle serra la main d'Arthur et reçut une tape dans le dos de Bill et de Charlie. Fleur la serra dans ses bras, aussitôt imitée par sa sœur et Luna la salua, son éternel air rêveur plaqué sur le visage. Xenophilius lui adressa un bref signe de tête tandis que le reste de ses invités fixait Draco derrière elle. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement d'elle et se plaça dans son dos.

-Merci d'être venus, déclara Hermione.

-C'est la moindre des choses, répondit Arthur.

-Je peux aider à la cuisine peut-être ? fit Molly.

-Oh, je suis sûre que Zabini en sera ravie.

Si les Weasley eurent un temps d'arrêt en entendant le nom du Serpentard, ils ne firent néanmoins aucun commentaire. Lorsque sa mère fut partie, Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione :

-Est-ce que… tu leur a expliqué ?

-Non. J'ai estimé que ce n'était pas à moi à exposer votre plan. Mais à vous.

Hermione se figea. Ce que disait Ginny n'avait pas qu'un sens de premier degré. A travers sa phrase, elle signifiait qu'elle ne tenait plus rigueur à Hermione pour sa fréquentation de Serpentard.

-Alors Zabini est aux fourneaux, hein ? dit-elle, l'air moqueur.

-Ouais, répondit Draco. Il adore ça. N'est-ce pas, Blaise ? ajouta le Serpentard en voyant son ami arriver.

-Ta gueule, Malfoy.

Ginny sourit.

-Viens, on va mettre la table, dit Hermione. Oh, Draco… sers-leur à boire.

-Tu es sûre qu'il y'a quelque chose, là-dedans ?

-Pas vraiment.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Milly.

Un crac sonore retentit tandis que la petite elfe apparaissait.

-Oui maître Draco ?

-Rapporte-moi quelques bouteilles de la cave de mon père et… fais en sorte qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

-Oui maître, bien sûr maître, Milly revient immédiatement.

-Inutile de faire tant de courbettes, Milly. Je ne suis pas un prince.

-Bien sûr, maître Draco.

L'elfe disparut tandis que Draco regardait Hermione qui partait en compagnie de Weaslette. Milly se matérialisa devant lui 1 minute et 34 secondes plus tard, deux bouteilles de Pur-Feu ainsi qu'une grande bouteille de Bièreaubeurre.

-Merci Milly. Tu peux repartir.

-A plus tard maître.

-Au fait, si mon père te demande où je suis, dis-lui que je suis chez Blaise Zabini.

-Entendu maître Draco, bonne soirée, maître Draco.

Draco alla poser les bouteilles sur une table et attrapa Hermione par le poignet, tandis que Ginny les fixait du coin de l'œil. Il l'attira à lui quelques secondes, le temps de lui demander où trouver des verres.

-Dans le buffet. Maintenant lâche-moi, Ginny va faire tout le travail sinon.

-A vos ordres, Miss Granger.

Il lui vola un baiser avant de s'enfuir. Hermione resta hébétée quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny éclatait de rire.

-Je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça, fit-elle alors qu'Hermione faisait voler des assiettes vers la grande table en bois.

-Pour tout te dire, j'ai été aussi étonnée que toi.

Elles échangèrent une œillade complice tandis que Blaise passait devant elles en rouspétant de « l'injustice avec laquelle on le traitait », ce qui lui valut un nouvel éclat de rire de Ginny et un regard dédaigneux d'Hermione.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, Weaslette ?

-Pour tout te dire, c'est toi qui me fait rire.

-Je sais que je suis hilarant.

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la cuisine.

-Ces Serpentard…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a, dis-moi Hermione ?

-Draco ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Le jeune sorcier l'enlaça un instant avant de lui souffler à l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux Serpentard ?

-Espèce de serpent !

Ginny riait tellement qu'elle se pliait en deux, le souffle court. Draco fit son sourire en coin à Hermione avant de s'éclipser, une ribambelle de verres volant à sa suite. Il rejoignit les Weasley et les Lovegood dans le petit salon et demanda :

-Pur-Feu ou Bièreaubeurre ?

-Ce sera un Pur-Feu pour moi, dit Arthur.

-Pour moi aussi, fit Bill, aussitôt imité par Charlie, George et Percy.

Les Lovegood et les Delacour choisirent de la Bièreaubeurre que Draco leur servit d'un mouvement de baguette. Ginny et Hermione revinrent dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard. Le silence régnait entre les convives. Draco se sentait un peu seul entouré de Gryffondor. Il sentit qu'Hermione lui effleurait discrètement la main, comme pour lui prouver le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers, Gin' ? demanda Hermione.

-Un peu de Pur-Feu.

-Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord, ma fille !

-Les garçons y ont droit.

-Les garçons sont majeurs.

-Mais moi aussi !

-Pas encore.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! riposta la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ton attitude dit le contraire.

Draco se retint de rire. Pas étonnant que Weaslette réussisse si bien son maléfice de Chauve-Furie avec ce caractère. Hermione tendit donc un verre de Bièreaubeurre à Ginny qui la remercia de mauvaise grâce avant de s'en servir un aussi. Draco prit du Pur-Feu puis le silence régna à nouveau sur le groupe. Personne ne disait rien, personne ne buvait, ni même bougeait, le verre dans la main, attendant comme un signal. Puis soudain, Draco leva son verre et dit simplement :

-A la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-A la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répétèrent les 11 personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Ils trinquèrent ensuite tandis que Blaise passait la tête par la porte.

-Et en plus je loupe le meilleur de la soirée… grinça-t-il.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de râler ? fit Ginny, amusée.

-Non.

Ginny pouffa et se retourna vers les autres. Sa famille discutait entre elle, Hermione parlait à voix basse avec Draco. Peut-être qu'un jour ils ne seraient plus si… divisés ? Et la seule personne qui pouvait provoquer ça, c'était Hermione. Mais voulait-elle vraiment enterrer la hache de guerre avec les Malfoy ?

-Dis-moi Ron, chuchota-t-elle, est-ce que tu l'aurais fait ?

Ginny savait bien que jamais son frère ne lui répondrait, mais elle en aurait eu grand besoin. Elle fut si surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri aigu de sa gorge.

-Fais-lui confiance.

-Gin', ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui, oui. Parfaitement bien.

Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué tandis que Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'en eut pas le temps car sa mère appela l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la noble maison des Black à table. Elle alla s'installer près de Gabrielle et jeta un œil à Hermione qui présidait à la table, à la droite de Malfoy. Percy était juste à côté de la Gryffondor, Bill à sa gauche, Fleur, puis Gabrielle. De l'autre côté de la table, il y'avait Zabini, sa mère, son père, Charlie et George. Luna et Xenophilius étaient tout en bout de table, face à Hermione et Draco. D'un coup de baguette, Molly enleva la cloche qui recouvrait leur repas. C'était deux poulets grillés, accompagnés de petits légumes. A l'aide de sa baguette, la mère de Ginny servit les assiettes de chaque convive. Au fil du repas, les conversations prirent place, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit envahisse la tablée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien, Zabini, dit Hermione.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Je ne te remercierai pas quand même. Je t'en veux toujours, Granger.

-Quelle rancune ! se moqua la Gryffondor. Je voulais juste montrer tes talents culinaires à tout le monde.

-Mais bien sûr…

Draco les fixait, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Qu'Hermione s'entende si bien avec Blaise ne le rassurait pas.

-Oh, pas d'inquiétude, Malfoy. Je ne te la piquerai pas, je ne veux pas être converti en elfe de maison !

Hermione éclata de rire.

-De toute façon, Zabini, si je deviens Ministre de la Magie, il n'y aura plus d'elfes. Ou alors ils seront payés, déclara Hermione. Tu pourras ouvrir un restaurant.

-Continue comme ça, Granger et tu vas finir la tête dans les WC.

-Très mature ça, Blaise, commenta Draco.

-Pff. De toute façon, vous avez toujours le dernier mot, vous. Vous êtes insupportables.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Draco. Tous les deux semblaient se divertir de la fausse colère de Blaise. Le repas continuait, les conversations allant de train. Alors que Molly faisait voler le dessert, Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Draco.

-Je crois que c'est le moment.

Il hocha la tête puis après un bref signe de tête, ils se levèrent tous les deux.

-Désolés de rompre la bonne ambiance, fit Hermione dès que tous les convives se furent tus.

Personne ne répondit et Draco l'encouragea à continuer en serrant son avant-bras dans sa paume.

-Je pense normal que si vous avez accepté de nous aider, continua la sorcière, vous devez savoir en quoi vous nous serez utiles.

Un murmure approbateur se propagea dans la tablée.

-Nous avons un plan, reprit Draco. Un plan pour éliminer définitivement Vous-Savez-Qui. Depuis maintenant plus de 6 mois, Hermione se fait passer pour une Sang-Pur venue des Etats-Unis. Notre plan constituait à la rapprocher de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le seul moyen que nous avions…

Il se tut, gêné au possible.

-… c'était de me faire entrer dans une famille qui lui est proche. Cette famille est celle des Malfoy, acheva la Gryffondor.

Personne ne dit rien, même si tout le monde avait parfaitement compris.

-Nous n'en sommes qu'au début. Mais nous avons marqué un point.

Hermione releva sa manche, révélant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Un hoquet de surprise traversa toute la table.

-Hermione est la seule à savoir exactement ce qu'il faut pour le tuer.

Il se tut à nouveau.

-Avez-vous entendu parler des Horcruxes ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Eh bien… Vous-Savez-Qui en avait créé. Sept.

-SEPT ?!

-Oui, sept. 6 d'entre eux sont détruits. Il en reste un seul. Le seul moyen de le tuer est de détruire cet Horcruxe et de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra ensuite.

Draco fixa Hermione. Elle montrait qu'elle avait totalement confiance en lui. Parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais révélé ça.

-Et la Baguette de Sureau ? Il possède la baguette la plus puissante au monde, dit Percy.

Hermione se figea. Il fallait absolument qu'elle demande quelque chose à la dernière personne qui l'avait vue hors des mains de Voldemort. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

-Il faudra être plus rapide, répondit-elle. Maintenant… votre rôle.

-Une dizaine de Mangemorts sont encore chez moi, puisque les autres cherchent Hermione au Canada. Le jour où nous agirons, nous donnerons un somnifère aux Mangemorts et vous serez chargés de les surveiller. Nous avons un avantage sur eux, c'est que mon père a empêché le transplanage dans le domaine. S'ils tentent de s'échapper, vous les stupéfixerez et vous leur donnerez un Mélange Malveillant, que préparera Zabini ici présent. Voilà. Vous savez tout.

-Des questions ?

Tous firent non de la tête.

-Bien. On peut prendre le dessert.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Hermione glissa à l'oreille de Draco :

-Il faut que je te parle. C'est important.

Il hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la table.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Draco. Quand Dumbledore est mort, c'est bien Rogue qui l'a tué ?

-Oui. Mais p… ?

-A-t-il été désarmé avant ? le coupa-t-elle.

-Oui. Dès que je suis entré dans la tour d'astronomie, j'ai lancé Expelliarmus.

Hermione esquissa un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, Hermione ? demanda Draco, visiblement inquiet.

-Il faudra que ce soit toi qui lance l'Avada Kedavra, dit Hermione, très sérieusement.

-Quel est le rapport avec Dumbledore ?

-Tu-Sais-Qui croyait que Rogue était le maître de la baguette de Sureau, or tu avais désarmé Dumbledore avant sa mort.

-Tu veux dire que… que je suis le maître de la Baguette de Sureau ?

-Oui. Elle ne pourra pas te tuer. Elle est notre arme la plus sûre. »

...

 **RAR :**

 **Sakhina :** Merci, ta rewiew me touche vraiment que tu dises cela. Moi aussi ça me rend un peu triste de nous rapprocher de la fin mais il faut bien que ça se finisse ! Mais il reste encore quelques chapitres avant la fin que j'espère, tu apprécieras autant que le reste.

 **Swangranger :** Merci à toi deprendre le temps de donner ton avis sur cette fic. Et oui, ils se sont bien amusés au Québec.

 **LB Slythedor :** Contente que la fic te plaise. Par contre, la fiction est effectivement non terminée mais elle n'est pas abandonnée et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout. Merci d'avoir signalé ce petit problème qui est techniquepuisque dans mon espace de modification, l'histoire est bien marquée comme incomplète.


	16. Tests

**Avertissement :**

La fic n'est PAS terminée bien que le statut que je tente sans succès de changer le montre. Il y'a un problème avec le site et je suis désolée que cela fasse confusion.

 **Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui je publie un peu plus tôt et je pense continuer de faire tous les samedis.** **Je publie un chapitre dont je ne suis pas sûre de l'effet qu'il fera, peut-être plaira-t-il à certain(e)s, peut-être que d'autres ne l'aimeront pas. Pour le coup, je suis vraiment dans le flou.** **Bref, si je continue de parler je n'aurais plus de place pour la suite. Sans tarder, voici le chapitre 15 d'identité.**

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

 _ **TESTS**_

« On va devoir partir, annonça Draco alors qu'ils revenaient dans le salon.

L'ensemble des convives tournèrent la tête vers lui.

-Tu… ne restes pas, Hermione ? demanda Molly, légèrement troublée.

-Ma présence au manoir fait partie du plan, répondit l'intéressée.

Molly hocha la tête mais Hermione lut une légère déception dans ses yeux. La Gryffondor serra tour à tour chacun de ses nouveaux alliés dans ses bras puis, après être redevenue Sian, prit la main de Draco pour qu'ils transplanent. Ils pénétrèrent dans le domaine des Malfoy, imités quelques secondes plus tard par Blaise.

-Tu rentres pas chez toi ? demanda Draco.

-Tu auras peut-être besoin de moi avant ça.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, comprenant ce que sous-entendait son ami. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir où, comme le pensait Draco, Lucius Malfoy les attendait.

-Où étais-tu ? questionna le père du jeune homme, sèchement.

-Chez Blaise. Il m'a invité à dîner.

-Nous ne vous avions pas trouvé pour vous prévenir, renchérit Blaise.

Le sorcier fixa les deux garçons, sceptique.

- _Confundo_ , marmonna Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur Lucius, cachée derrière sa robe de sorcière.

Il y'eut un moment de silence avant que Lucius ne dise simplement :

-Toi, tu rentres chez toi, et vous deux, disparaissez de ma vue.

Blaise repartit vers la porte et Hermione et Draco ne se firent pas prier pour remonter à l'étage.

-Bonne nuit Draco.

-Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Il l'enlaça avant de lui donner un tendre baiser puis chacun disparut dans sa chambre.

...

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Elle se lava, s'habilla puis descendit à la salle à manger. Au pas de la porte, elle se figea. Voldemort était présent. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour pour l'éviter. Lucius l'avait vue. Elle entra donc dans la pièce en saluant les personnes présentes à la table du petit-déjeuner et s'apprêta à s'asseoir aussi loin que possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand sa voix retentit :

-Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas place ici ?

Il désignait la chaise juste à sa droite. Hermione déglutit et prit sur elle avant de se diriger vers le mage noir et de prendre place à côté de lui. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot en se servant du café puis but lentement sa tasse. Elle sentait le regard du mage noir glisser sur elle. Hermione se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Ce fut le moment que choisit Draco pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur Hermione puis sur Voldemort. Il dut comprendre ce que lui avait demandé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il salua les personnes présentes dans la pièce de mauvaise grâce avant de s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Elle sentit qu'il posait sa main sur sa cuisse, comme pour la rassurer.

-Cela tombe bien que tu sois arrivé, Malfoy, commença Voldemort. J'aurais besoin de toi pour tester ma nouvelle recrue.

Hermione échangea un regard avec le jeune homme. Ils savaient tous deux que les tests que le mage noir lui réservaient seraient tout sauf doux.

-Oui bien sûr, monseigneur, fit Draco en se servant des œufs brouillés.

Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait.

-Terminons ce repas et nous irons immédiatement trouver les capacités de cette jeune fille. Je ne doute pas qu'elle en ait.

« Merlin, » pensa Hermione tandis que la main de Draco se crispait sur sa jambe.

-Je me demande ce qu'il te veut, marmonna Draco.

-Crois-moi, je ne ferai rien de plus que mon boulot de Mangemort.

-Et moi je vais demander à Zabini de se bouger le cul pour préparer les potions.

-S'il commence aujourd'hui…

-Dans un mois, termina Draco.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur court échange. Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans un silence morbide puis Hermione, Draco et Voldemort se rendirent dans la pièce où Draco s'était fait torturé par son père. Il déglutit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

-Bien. Tu vas me montrer ta maîtrise des Impardonnables, Jackson.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Sur lui, acheva le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Très bien, monseigneur.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça. Il ne devait pas s'être attendu à ce genre de réaction. Draco eut un rictus moqueur qu'il cacha à la seconde près où le mage noir tournait son regard vers lui. Hermione se concentra. Ils avaient longuement répété ces sortilèges. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait penser pour réussir. Elle imagina la tête de Voldemort à la place de celle de Draco en face d'elle et prononça distinctement :

- _Endoloris_.

Elle vit le jeune homme s'effondrer mais ferma les yeux pour éviter de le voir se convulser. Ses cris lui suffisaient.

-Tu peux arrêter.

Hermione relâcha le sortilège. Elle aurait voulu aider Draco à se relever mais elle ne devait rien faire pour paraître convaincante. Il se releva tant bien que mal et attendit qu'elle lui lance un autre sortilège.

- _Imperium_.

Le regard de Draco se voila. « Monte sur le bureau. » Draco avança vers le bureau au fond de la pièce et y monta dessus, debout, les bras ballants.

-Parfait.

Hermione lâcha à nouveau le sortilège.

-Appelle un elfe, Malfoy, reprit Voldemort.

-Rolly.

Un elfe se matérialisa devant eux.

-Oui maître ?

-Reste ici et ne bouge surtout pas.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur l'elfe et d'une voix aussi neutre que possible, elle déclama :

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

L'elfe s'effondra les yeux grands ouverts, les bras en croix.

-Très bien, très bien. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller.

Hermione et Draco ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent la salle après avoir déclaré « pour Voldemort brave et fort ». Ils sortirent de la propriété et transplanèrent immédiatement chez les Zabini. Ils toquèrent à la porte et Blaise leur ouvrit.

-Il faut que tu commences tout de suite, déclara Draco sans plus de cérémonies.

-Oh calme-toi Malfoy, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, regarde.

Il désigna la table de la cuisine remplie d'ingrédients, de fioles et d'instruments de potionniste.

-Tu fais ça au milieu du salon ?

-Pour l'instant. Ma mère est partie pour 3 mois en France. Je suis tranquille.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Tu comptes en faire ton métier ? demanda Hermione en avisant tous les ustensiles qu'il avait.

-Ouais. J'aimerais bien.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Il faut qu'on rentre, dit Draco. Sinon… enfin mon père va décider de toi mais si tu n'es jamais là…

-On y va alors, » fit Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la maison puis transplanèrent.

...

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Narcissa les attendait dans le hall.

« Draco ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

-Euh… oui.

-Je serais dans ma chambre, souffla la Gryffondor.

Il lâcha Hermione et suivit sa mère à l'étage. Hermione attendit que leurs pas s'éloignent pour monter dans sa propre chambre. Narcissa referma la porte derrière son fils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda ce dernier.

-Rien de grave, rassure-toi. Je voulais te donner quelque chose.

Elle alla chercher dans sa table de nuit en ébène une petite boîte noire. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, Draco put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un écrin. Narcissa l'ouvrit. Dans un petit coussin blanc nacré, une bague en or blanc ornée d'un saphir reposait.

-C'était la bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Je voudrais que tu l'offres à miss Jackson.

Draco mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Il faut d'abord que mon père soit d'accord.

-Je me charge de cela, dit-elle en refermant les doigts de son fils sur l'écrin.

-Maman ?

-Oui chéri ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Parce que je suis persuadée que tu es tombé sur la bonne personne.

Draco resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se tourna une nouvelle fois :

-Maman ?

-Oui Draco ?

-Moi aussi j'en suis certain. »

...

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit toquer.

« C'est moi.

L'instant d'après, Draco pénétrait dans la pièce. Hermione avait repris son apparence et se brossait les cheveux. Il s'installa près d'elle sur le lit et l'enlaça tendrement. Il l'embrassa. Hermione sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse, provenant de la poche de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ?

-A moi de te faire une surprise. Tu verras demain.

Il l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu m'empêches de protester, c'est ça ? fit Hermione, faussement fâchée.

-Absolument.

Il se redressa et poussa doucement Hermione qui s'effondra contre le matelas. Il lança un Collaporta avant de s'avancer vers elle tel un prédateur et de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté avant de battre frénétiquement sous sa poitrine. Draco caressa doucement le bras de la Gryffondor, affolant encore plus son cœur.

-Merlin, tu vas me faire faire une crise cardiaque, souffla-t-elle.

-Content de te faire de l'effet.

-Espèce de serpent perfide et envoûtant.

Draco sourit avant de rapprocher son corps du sien et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Hermione profita qu'il soit occupé à autre chose pour l'attirer contre lui et rouler et se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

-Je suis perfide mais tu es machiavélique ! siffla le Serpentard.

-La faute à qui ?

-J'hésite entre te détester et t'aimer encore plus, là.

Hermione sourit et se laissa tomber contre le Serpentard, à sa droite. Il s'empressa de l'enlacer puis de dessiner des motifs invisibles sur sa taille.

-Tu te rends compte d'où on est partis tous les deux ? fit-il.

-Oui. « On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis à toi, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

-Je suis désolé.

-Etant donné les circonstances, je te pardonne.

Il sourit tandis qu'ils tournaient la tête vers l'autre à l'unisson. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un nouveau baiser.

-Remarque que tu ne m'as pas gâté non plus, fit Draco en se touchant la joue gauche.

-Tu l'avais bien méritée.

-Je sais que j'étais un immonde fils de riche et un petit prétentieux d'enfant gâté.

-C'est bien de le reconnaître.

-Mais j'ai changé non ?

Hermione l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Ça répond à ta question ?

Draco hocha la tête, un peu sonné.

-Merlin ! jura-t-il alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Même ça, ça me fait trembler !

-Contente de te faire de l'effet, » fit-elle dans une parfaite imitation du Serpentard il y'a quelques minutes.

Au loin, on entendit la cloche du déjeuner sonner.

...

Le repas du midi et du soir fut les plus éprouvants de la vie d'Hermione. Entre les regards lubriques de Voldemort et les questions incessantes, indiscrètes de plus, et gênantes de Lucius, elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce fut donc avec une joie dissimulée qu'elle rejoignit ses appartements cette nuit-là. Et avec un soupir résigné qu'elle les quitta le lendemain matin, le plus tard possible. Elle ne trouva que Narcissa à la table du petit déjeuner, qui la salua chaleureusement. Hermione lui répondit de la même manière, s'installa avant de demander :

-Où est Draco ?

-Avec son père.

Hermione tenta de cacher son trouble. Elle savait de quoi retournait leur conversation, enfin de qui et en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sian. Je suis sûre que tout ira pour le mieux.

-Je… je veux dire que c'est important d'être… acceptée par… par sa nouvelle famille. De mon point de vue en tout cas.

-Du mien également. En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes comme ma fille.

Hermione en lâcha sa fourchette.

-Je…

Cette femme lui témoignait un sentiment d'empathie fort, alors qu'elle ne savait rien de qui se cachait derrière Sian Jackson. Hermione se sentit encore plus coupable à son égard. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Narcissa, pas quand celle-ci lui était si chaleureuse. La Gryffondor se ressaisit en voyant que les deux hommes de la maison revenaient dans le salon. Pourtant son état d'hébétude n'échappa pas à Draco qui s'approcha d'elle et tout en posant ses bras sur les épaules de la sorcière, lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je n'en peux plus de mentir à ta mère. Elle est trop gentille avec moi alors que je joue un rôle qui… Je ne suis pas celle qu'elle croit et…

-Ça ne saurait tarder. Je suis sûr que même quand tu seras toi elle t'acceptera. Elle comprendra pourquoi.

-Tu… es sûr ?

-Certain.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, sous les regards de son père et de sa mère avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. On entendait seulement le bruit des fourchettes contre les assiettes de Narcissa et Hermione. Personne ne parlait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Hermione se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Draco la fixa un instant, tournant et retournant l'écrin dans sa poche, se demandant si c'était le bon moment. Il sentait la sueur perler dans son dos, ses lèvres s'humidifier, ses mains devenir moites. Il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état de stress. « Reprends-toi, vieux, ce n'est que du cinéma, encore. » Mais même ces mots qu'il se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête ne l'apaisèrent pas, tout simplement parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que si rien ne s'était passé entre lui et Hermione, ça ne lui ferait pas cet effet. Or, depuis le début de la semaine, tout avait changé en lui, elle avait remué des sentiments qu'il ignorait posséder et les quelques mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer étaient plus importants pour lui que ce qu'il tentait de croire. Il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas qu'à Sian qu'il ferait sa demande. Et il avait peur. Peur qu'Hermione le comprenne, peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas assez pour accepter, peur de se tromper. Draco ne s'était jamais senti si mal, l'estomac au bord des talons, le cœur jouant au punchingball contre sa poitrine. Pourtant, malgré toute la peur qui le traversait, malgré son instinct de Serpentard qui lui dictait de fuir face à cette effusion de sentiments, il se leva.

-Sian. Attends.

Hermione se retourna, surprise. Attendit. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti dans l'esprit de Draco et c'est de cette manière qu'il se vit avancer vers, sa main contre l'écrin qui lui brûlait la peau, comme pour l'avertir du terrible râteau qu'il était certain de se prendre, du terrible échec, le pire de sa vie, qui l'attendait. Il mit tout cela de côté, se força à lever les yeux vers elle et à plonger son regard acier dans celui bleu, du déguisement qu'elle s'était choisie. Mais en cet instant, c'était comme si la métamorphose avait disparu pour lui et pour lui seul et c'était le regard chocolat d'Hermione qu'il voyait, ses mèches brunes, bouclées et bouffantes. Et il ne voyait pas les regards de ses parents, il ne voyait pas qu'ils le regardaient trembler d'appréhension. Il ne voyait qu'Hermione. Rien qu'elle. Et son regard inquiet.

-Draco… ça va ?

Il hocha la tête, incapable d'aligner deux mots, ni même une pensée cohérente.

-Tu es sûr ?

-O…oui.

Hermione contempla le jeune homme, de plus en plus inquiète.

-Il… il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important pour… pour nous.

Hermione continua de le fixer, attendant qu'il continue, appréhendant la suite. Que voulait-il signifier sur leur couple ? Que c'était terminé ? Qu'il s'était trompé ? Qu'il y'avait un problème ? Hermione sentit le stress poindre. Elle vit Draco sortir quelque chose de sa poche et le tenir fermement dans sa main.

-Par Merlin, Draco, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle, masquant le tremblement de sa voix.

Il lui lança un regard affolé qui n'eut rien pour la rassurer. Et les regards des parents du jeune homme sur eux n'arrangeaient rien.

-Je… tu… je… bégaya-t-il, je… rah ! Je suis un handicapé des sentiments, c'est impossible ! ragea-t-il à voix basse.

-Draco, tu m'inquiètes, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose de cohérent.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? lâcha-t-il dans un seul et même souffle.

Hermione se figea sur place, complètement abasourdie. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir répondre.

-J'ai dit cohérent, Draco, souffla-t-elle.

-Je le suis, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Attends, tu es sérieux ?

Il hocha la tête, manifestement toujours aussi peu rassuré.

-Je… tu… commença Hermione, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Hermione, je…

Elle était la seule à l'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle s'était jetée à son cou, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'enlaça maladroitement tandis qu'elle posait son front contre le sien. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et se stoppa à quelques centimètres, la fixant de son regard acier.

-Est-ce que je dois répéter la question ? »

Elle l'embrassa pour toute réponse, sous les œillades des parents du sorcier.

 **Rar :**

 **Maxine3482 :** Contente que le chapitre t' ait plu. Je n'allais pas laisser les Weasley et Hermione en froid, je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. Ensuite pour la fin... je laisse le suspens...

 **Swangranger :** Eh oui, la baguette est la clé de leur réussite, les Weasley sont d'un grand soutien. Comme tu le dis, espérons que ça se passe bien...

 **Lucy (guest) :** Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise. Effectivement, la fiction n'est pas terminée et j'ai beau vouloir modifier le statut de la fic, il reste en complet. Je ne comprends pas et j'en suis désolée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je répondrai à ta question...

 **Aliciaa18 :** Merci beaucoup pourta rewiew. Contente que tu aimes cette histoire.

 **Merci à tous de me suivre et à la semaine prochaine !!!!!**


	17. Le troisième Ordre du Phoenix

**Hello tout le monde, j'ai le plaisir (xD) de vous dire que l'écriture d'Identité est terminée. En comptant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, il vous restera 3 chapitres à lire, l'épilogue que je publierai en même temps que le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

 _ **LE TROISIEME ORDRE DU PHOENIX**_

Hermione passa le reste du week-end dans un état d'euphorie qui lui fit presque oublier qu'elle était en danger ici, au Manoir et qu'elle avait un plan à respecter. Pourtant, même si cette demande en mariage restait un des nombreux leurres de leur plan, elle avait bien compris qu'elle signifiait bien plus. Pour tous les deux. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle ne s'en souciait guère. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier. Elle devait rejoindre ses alliés pour les aider à préparer leurs rôles. C'est pour cela qu'elle convia Draco dans sa chambre, en ce dimanche matin. Elle était assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le lointain quand quelques coups retentirent à la porte.

« Entre.

Il ouvrit puis referma la porte et la rejoignit. Il s'assit sur le lit avant de lui saisir la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard.

-Quoi ? fit Draco, l'air abasourdi tant il était assommé par la nouvelle.

-Il reste un mois avant que l'on agisse. Tout doit être minutieusement préparé. Je dois aider nos alliés. Ils ne pourront pas entrer dans le Manoir sous leur véritable identité. Il me faut une liste de tous les Mangemorts qui sont partis au Canada, plus un morceau d'eux. Je préparerai du Polynectar.

-Comment tu vas justifier ton absence ?

Elle le fixa un instant, l'air très sérieux.

-Tu veux qu'on se dispute ? demanda Draco.

-Oui. Je disparais à cause de ça et une semaine avant d'agir, on se réconcilie. A ce moment-là, tout sera prêt.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Ça veut dire qu'on ne se verra pas pendant un mois ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas. Si on te voit traîner vers le Square Grimmaurd, ça risque de créer des soupçons. Et on ne doit pas me voir.

-Très bien. A quand la dispute ?

-Dès que j'aurais ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Je m'en occupe.

Il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Draco avait essayé de cacher sa déception. Il y'a deux jours encore, il se sentait plus fort que n'importe qui parce qu'elle lui avait dit oui. Et si son départ était seulement un moyen de le fuir ? Et si elle n'avait pas été sincère avec lui ? Si elle regrettait sa décision ? Il savait pertinemment que cela faisait partie du plan. Mais il avait demandé à Hermione. Elle avait accepté. Et maintenant elle voulait disparaître pendant un mois. Que devait-il en penser ? Etait-ce dans l'intérêt du plan, comme elle voulait lui faire croire ou y'avait-il autre chose ? Absorbé par ses questions, Draco tomba à la renverse lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un.

-Regarde où tu vas, Draco.

-Oui… oui père, répondit l'intéressé avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Il sentit le regard de Lucius dans son dos alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans sa chambre. Draco s'assit à son bureau et se mit à écrire frénétiquement sur un parchemin :

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_ _Anthony Dolohov_ _Igor Karkaroff_ _Avery_ _Travers_ _Rabastan Lestrange_ _Yaxley_ _Rodolphus Lestrange_ _Crabbe_ _Macnair_ _Goyle_ Le plus facile était fait. Maintenant il lui fallait un morceau de chacun des onze Mangemorts envoyés au Canada sur les traces d'Hermione. Bellatrix, c'était simple. Dans sa chambre il devrait trouver quelques cheveux. Pour Rabastan et Rodolphus il n'aurait qu'à aller faire un tour chez les Lestrange. Pour les autres… il se rendrait chez eux et chercherait quelque chose. Draco se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa tante au pas de course. Il y entra et se précipita vers le lit. Une mèche de cheveux. Il s'en saisit et enferma la mèche dans un tube. Puis il ressortit. Discrètement, il sortit du domaine Malfoy et transplana chez les Lestrange où il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il fit la même chose pour les huit autres Mangemorts. Puis il revint dans la chambre d'Hermione et lui tendit ses trouvailles.

-Tu as été rapide.

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre, non ?

Elle hocha la tête. Draco évitait son regard. Elle lui saisit le poignet et il tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Il resta muet.

-Draco, réponds-moi. S'il te plaît.

-Hermione… jure-moi que ce que tu fais n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Hermione ?

La question, si idiote l'avait prise de court.

-Hermione, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose.

-Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire ça ?

-Tu veux partir, deux jours après que… enfin, tu vois, je…

-Tu es un idiot Draco Malfoy, fit-elle.

Il la fixa, un instant, désarçonné.

-Un parfait idiot, continua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-D'accord… j'ai compris, souffla Draco.

Elle lui sourit.

-J'avoue que quand… quand tu as demandé… je me suis sentie… choquée. Abasourdie. J'ai pensé que tout allait trop vite que… mais en même temps… je n'espérais pas mieux. Alors non, je ne te fuis pas. Je fais tout pour nous offrir un avenir même si ça signifie m'éloigner de toi pendant quelques temps.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il entoura son pouce du sien.

-J'avais tellement peur que… que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose…

-Tais-toi. Tu es vraiment idiot, tu sais ? »

...

Ils avaient élaboré leur dispute pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se mettre à se hurler dessus dans tout le Manoir, faisant s'attrouper tous les sorciers et tous les elfes de maison présents dans la demeure puis Hermione avait attiré sa valise à l'extérieur d'un sortilège, était sortie de l'enceinte du Manoir et avait transplané Square Grimmaurd tandis que Draco était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte le plus fort possible. Et ça avait bien marché. Quarante-trois secondes et demi plus tard, Narcissa Malfoy pénétrait dans la chambre de son fils qui était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sur son torse et un air boudeur sur la figure.

« Que s'est-il passé, Draco ?

-Laisse tomber, répliqua Draco, avec une mauvaise humeur feinte à la perfection. Je veux être seul.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ainsi ?

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais être seul.

-Draco…

Narcissa posa une main affectueuse sur le bras de son fils qui s'empressa de se dégager et de lui tourner le dos.

-Fiche-moi la paix, répéta le Serpentard.

-Il y'a des fois où tu es le portrait de ton père, Draco Malfoy. Et je déteste ça !

Elle se releva et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Draco s'en voulait de lui parler ainsi, mais il devait le faire. Et son mutisme était bien crédible, puisqu'il réagissait toujours ainsi lorsqu'un problème pointait le bout de son nez.

...

Hermione toqua à la porte du Square Grimmaurd. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle sentit l'angoisse enserrer son estomac. Et si quelqu'un avait découvert l'existence de la maison ? Si les Weasley étaient en danger ? La jeune fille posa la main sur la poignée qui céda sans aucune résistance. De plus en plus inquiète, la sorcière ouvrit la porte en grand. La maison des Black était plongée dans le noir.

-Il y'a quelqu'un ? demanda la Gryffondor.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Ginny ? Percy ? Monsieur Weasley ? appela-t-elle.

Toujours aucun bruit. En proie à la peur, Hermione ne sortit pas sa baguette et continua d'avancer dans le noir en posant sa valise dans l'entrée.

-Fleur ? Bill ? Gabrielle ? Madame Weasley ?

Toujours rien. Cette fois, l'angoisse d'Hermione atteignait son paroxysme.

-George ? Charlie ? Luna ? Monsieur Lovegood ?

Toujours rien. Hermione s'avança vers le salon et au moment où elle allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur, la lumière s'alluma à lui faire mal aux yeux et elle entendit hurler :

-SURPRISE !

Hermione se figea, une main sur le cœur.

-Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Je croyais qu'on vous avait découverts !

Les Weasley, les Delacour et les Lovegood avaient surgi de derrière le canapé, des banderoles à la main où avait été écrit en lettres capitales, à la peinture rouge :

 _ **BIENVENUE A LA PRESIDENTE DU TROISIEME ORDRE DU PHOENIX**_.

Hermione resta immobile, le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? dit-elle finalement.

-Très sérieux, Hermione, fit Ginny en sortant de derrière le canapé. Tu as organisé la résistance, c'est à toi à la présider, non.

-L'idée initiale ne vient pas de moi… fit Hermione. Je n'aurais rien fait si…

-Malfoy n'est pas là, c'est à toi à présider, c'est tout.

-D'acc… ord, bégaya Hermione, encore sous le choc.

-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, Hermione, fit remarquer Percy.

-Disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de chocs ces derniers temps.

Percy et Ginny la fixèrent, intrigués mais ne posèrent pas de questions.

-Il faut… que je parle à tout le monde, dit Hermione.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les habitants de la maison des Black étaient rassemblés dans la salle à manger. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout cela lui rappelait l'époque où le deuxième Ordre du Phoenix s'était formé, cette époque où Harry et Ron étaient encore en vie. Elle força son visage à n'exprimer aucun sentiment et s'assit en bout de table, la place que les Weasley, les Lovegood et les Delacour lui avaient attribuée.

-Je vous ai réunis pour… vous parler de ma stratégie. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'on ne peut plus transplaner dans le Manoir Malfoy. Nous devons donc passer par la porte principale. Percy, laisse-moi finir.

Le jeune homme referma la bouche qu'il venait d'ouvrir, sûrement pour sortir un commentaire du genre « Et tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser entrer gentiment ? ».

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas la seule à usurper mon identité.

Hermione sortit les fioles contenant les cheveux de chaque Mangemort, avec le nom de ce dernier inscrit sur chaque tube de sa poche.

-Voici les onze Mangemorts partis à ma recherche au Canada. Ils ont pour mission de revenir uniquement quand ils m'auront trouvée.

Elle scruta le regard de chacun de ses alliés.

-Nous préparerons du Polynectar. Assez pour les onze d'entre vous. Vous prendrez l'apparence de ces Mangemorts-là, puis nous nous rendrons au Manoir.

-Tu viens de dire qu'ils avaient pour mission de te ramener vivante là-bas, dit Percy.

-Ils m'auront sans aucun doute. Vous ferez semblant de m'avoir attrapée. Lorsque l'on me présentera devant Vous-Savez-Qui, vous me lâcherez et je m'enfuirai. Draco partira à ma recherche et là, nous monterons à l'étage. Nous crierons assez fort pour attirer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dès qu'il aura fui vers nous, vous donnerez les potions aux autres et vous les surveillerez. Voilà votre rôle.

-Plan très ingénieux, Granger.

Hermione sursauta.

-Zabini…

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas un de tes alliés ? Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir, moi aussi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle ne trouva rien à dire.

-Assieds-toi.

-A vos ordres, madame la Présidente.

-Zabini... dirent en chœur Hermione et Ginny.

-Quoi ?

-Irrécupérable, siffla Ginny entre ses dents.

-Peut-être pourras-tu faire quelque chose à ça ? répondit l'intéressé en lui versant un sourire en coin agrémenté d'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir la benjamine des Weasley.

-Bref, avant que quelqu'un n'interrompe notre réunion, reprit Hermione, je venais d'exposer le plan. Maintenant, il faut le mettre en action. Le quelqu'un importun pourra être utile en nous procurant les ingrédients pour le Polynectar.

-Il pourra même aider à préparer avec ses immenses talents, renchérit Blaise.

-Oui, comme tu voudras. Ensuite, nous devrons faire une mise en scène et vous faire répéter. Vous devrez avoir l'air vrais. Plus vrais que les vrais Mangemorts. Ensuite… on devra fabriquer des fausses Marques des Ténèbres qui ne doivent en aucun cas disparaître.

-Je peux m'en charger.

Tous se tournèrent vers George.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Ginny.

-J'ai fabriqué des Marques des Ténèbres comestibles. Je devrais pouvoir en faire qui tiendrait sur un bras pendant assez longtemps.

-Merci George. Quant à votre évasion… j'enverrai des étincelles rouges. Ça sera le signal et je vous demande de ne pas vous occuper de moi. Juste de fuir quand je les enverrai, est-ce clair ?

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix hochèrent gravement la tête.

-Je pense que tout est bon, reprit Hermione. Zabini. Avant d'aller chercher nos ingrédients et tes potions, puisque tu vas rester ici, c'est non-négociable, je te l'ordonne, fit-elle avant qu'il ne proteste, passe chez Draco. Expose-lui mon idée et reviens ici illico presto. C'est clair ?

-Oui chef.

-Est-ce que je dois te répéter ce qu'il devra faire ?

-Non. J'ai un peu de mémoire, Granger, tu sais. Je ne suis ni Crabbe, ni Goyle.

-Tant mieux. Maintenant vas-y, je veux finir cette préparation le plus vite possible.

-J'y cours, Granger. A plus !

...

Hermione soupira.

-Il est vraiment… impossible.

-Il est drôle.

Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny.

-Je veux dire, on court tous à notre mort et lui, il prend ça très… légèrement, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours.

-Zabini est très… détendu, déclara Hermione.

-Hermione ? Je pourrais te parler.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Percy à l'étage. Il l'entraîna dans la chambre de Sirius, ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle.

-Je t'écoute.

-En ce qui concerne… ce qu'il s'est passé… l'autre fois… avant que je ne parte…

-Oui.

Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait lui dire de si important.

-Je… j'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

-Après… reprit Percy en s'avançant vers elle, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

-Vrai… vraiment ? demanda Hermione, figée et droite comme un I au milieu de la pièce.

-Pas le moins du monde.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Hermione était horriblement gênée. Elle recula un peu lorsque Percy avança encore vers elle.

-Je te dérange, Granger ?

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé remercier aussi fort mentalement Blaise Zabini d'ouvrir une porte.

-Non. Percy… on pourra remettre cette discussion… à plus tard ?

-Oui, comme tu voudras, bougonna le jeune homme.

Hermione s'éclipsa aux côtés de Blaise.

-Merlin, tu ne m'as jamais été aussi utile, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

-Heureux de l'entendre, Granger. Qu'est-ce que te veut, Weasley ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Je vois. Il manquerait plus que ça m'arrive aussi et tu auras toutes les couleurs de cheveux pour toi !

-Zabini !

-Oh ça va, Granger. Je plaisante.

-Alors ici, personne n'est au courant pour…

-Non personne ne sait. A part Ginny.

Blaise hocha la tête alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine où étaient entreposés les potions préparées par Blaise et les ingrédients pour le Polynectar.

-Je me demande comment tu as fait pour trouver tant d'ingrédients rares.

-La mort de Rogue n'a pas apporté que des malheurs. Moi, sa réserve m'a bien servi.

-Je vois ça, répondit Hermione d'une voix neutre. Bon alors, ô grand maître des potions, quand commençons-nous ?

-Ma parole, Granger, tu commences à piger le truc.

-J'étais sérieuse.

-Puisque vous le demandez, gente dame, nous pouvons nous y mettre immédiatement.

Blaise s'inclina devant Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel. Derrière la porte, Percy les observait et son regard se durcit en voyant les manières du Serpentard. Il fit volte-face et disparut avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu le voir.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ?

-J'aurais bien aimé que Malfoy soit là. Il m'aurait arraché les yeux avec sa jalousie maladive.

-Tu n'aurais pas été très utile, sans yeux.

-Mais je peux concocter une potion les yeux fermés, Granger. Tu oublies mon grand talent.

-Les Serpentards… »

Rar :

 **Maxine3482 :** Hermione joue effectivement son rôle de Mangemort et moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Tu as entièrement raison, c'est de la comédie auprès de Voldemort et de Lucius. Mais le lien qui unit Hermoone et Draco est effectivement très fort. Qui sait, peut-être que ça deviendra autre chose que du cinéma ?

 **Aliciaa18 :** Merci pour ta rewiew. Oui, Hermione la créatrice de la SALE tuer un elfe... en même temps c'était l'elfe ou Drago et Voldy avait encore besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Et oui... Lucius va avoir une attaque... oupas, qui sait...

Raviolis (guest) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Contente que tu aimes, eh oui il faudra attendre un peu pour la suite...

 **Sarly (guest) :** Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes autant. Contente de t'avoir fait rire et t'avoir surpris(e).


	18. Le début de la fin

**Hello tout le monde, aujourd'hui pas de longs discours si ce n'est que le dénouement approche à grands pas...** **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

 _ **LE DEBUT DE LA FIN**_

« Sangsues, peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, corne de bicorne, chrysopes, sisymbres touffes de Polygonum. Tout y est. Tu as bien cueilli les sisymbres à la pleine lune ?

-Oui, Granger. Et oui, les chrysopes ont bouilli pendant 21 jours.

Cela faisait effectivement vingt-et-un jours qu'ils avaient commencé à préparer le Polynectar. Vingt-et-un jours qu'Hermione avait aidé Blaise à faire le Mélange Malveillant et la Goutte de la Mort, comme convenu, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un somnifère assez puissant. Vingt-et-un jours qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu Draco et vingt-et-un jours que Percy lui collait aux basques et que Blaise faisait en sorte de « se pointer », comme le faisait si bien remarquer l'ancien préfet en chef, à chaque fois qu'Hermione se retrouvait seule avec lui.

-Je crois qu'on peut commencer alors.

-Ouais. Tu as l'air anxieuse, Granger.

-J'ai déjà fait ça mais c'était pour beaucoup moins. Harry, Ron et moi on voulait se déguiser en Serpentards pour que Draco nous dise s'il était ou non l'Héritier de Serpentard. Ça avait marché et on a eu notre réponse mais là, des vies sont en jeu. Je veux dire, si on rate…

-Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, Granger. Tu es accompagnée du meilleur potionniste de l'Univers tout entier.

-Pfff…

-Au moins, tu stresses plus.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as vraiment réussi du Polynectar en deuxième année ?

-Oui.

Blaise émit un sifflement appréciateur.

-Tout ça pour aller mat… observer Malfoy ?

-Je sais très bien ce que tu allais dire, Zabini. Et figure-toi que je n'ai pas pu entrer dans votre salle commune.

-Ah bon ?

-Il y'a eu un problème avec… ma potion, tu vois. Seuls Harry et Ron ont pu entrer.

-Et quel genre de problème ?

Hermione voyait déjà l'ombre d'un sourire narquois apparaître sur le visage du Serpentard.

-Passe-moi le sisymbre, Zabini.

-Je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas voir que tu esquives ma question, répondit Blaise en lui passant néanmoins l'ingrédient. Dis-moi.

-Très bien. Je devais prendre l'apparence de Millicent Bulstrode mais j'ai pris des poils de son chat au lieu de ses cheveux. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Et tu t'es transformée en chat ?

-J'avais des poils pleins la figure.

-J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, fit Blaise, moqueur, tout en ajoutant 2 bottes de Polygonum.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

-Voilà un petit surnom à souffler à mon cher ami qui me prend pour un elfe de maison…

Toujours aucune réaction tandis qu'elle touillait le début de mélange.

-Bon. On y revient dans une heure.

...

Draco eut envie de se taper la tête contre la table de dépit. Cela faisait 21 jours qu'Hermione était partie et 14 qu'il était retourné à Poudlard et depuis, Pansy ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle d'autant plus que Nott n'était pas d'un grand soutien et que Zabini n'était pas là. Il ne leur avait même pas dit pour sa « dispute » avec Sian, arguant intérieurement que pour la première, ce serait comme si Draco se jetait un maléfice de glue perpétuelle, et pour le second un motif pour chercher Sian et se rapprocher d'elle. En ce moment, la vie du Serpentard ne pouvait être plus ennuyante et il n'aurait jamais pensé que Blaise et ses blagues douteuses lui manqueraient tant.

-Draco ?

-Fiche-moi la paix, Parkinson, je travaille. C'est un mot qui t'est étranger, non ?

Pansy le fixa avec son regard vide d'intelligence puis finit par tourner les talons et partir. Draco soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quitter Poudlard. Il avait toujours considéré l'école de sorcellerie comme sa deuxième maison mais là, avec les professeurs et ses « amis », il n'en pouvait plus. Il laissa tomber sa dissertation, de toute façon sa concentration était perdue et il sortit avec son balai sur le terrain d'entrainement. Voler lui changerait les idées. Dès qu'il eut pénétré sur le terrain, il s'envola haut dans le ciel en piqué puis redescendit aussi rapidement avant de remonter quelques secondes avant de s'écraser sur le sol. La feinte de Wronski. Une figure qu'il avait répété des jours durant après avoir vu Viktor Krum la faire à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il savait la réaliser à la perfection maintenant. Après cela, il fit quelques tours de terrain à toute vitesse avant de slalomer entre les buts. Puis il redescendit et rentra dans sa salle commune en songeant au peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant d'agir.

Hermione termina de réduire les chrysopes à une poudre fine puis les déposa dans le chaudron tandis que Blaise faisait chauffer le mélange. Elle ajouta trois mesures de peau de serpent de l'arbre du Cap trente secondes plus tard tandis que Blaise pillait la corne de bicorne.

-On fait une bonne équipe, Granger, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Plutôt oui. Tu te débrouilles bien.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Granger. Je suis meilleur que toi en potions.

-Je demande à voir.

Il lui lança un regard faussement irrité avant d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron.

-Ça sera prêt demain. Je pense que le Mélange Malveillant et la Goutte de la Mort seront prêts dans une semaine et demi.

-J'irai voir Draco demain. Je vais réunir l'Ordre pour fixer la date.

Hermione ressortit de la cuisine et croisa Ginny dans le salon.

-Tu peux m'aider à rassembler tout le monde ?

-Oui, j'y vais. Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez terminé ?

-Presque.

-Je m'occupe de ma famille. Va chercher Malfoy.

-Mais…

-Ça le concerne aussi. Va le chercher. Fais-toi discrète, c'est tout.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête, sortit du Square Grimmaurd puis transplana. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait l'intuition que Draco se trouvait dans leur salle de cours, celle qu'ils utilisaient quand il lui apprenait les Impardonnables. Elle y apparut.

- _Stupé_ …

- _Protego_ ! réagit-elle au quart de tour.

-Hermione ?

La jeune fille adressa un grand sourire au Serpentard qui se précipita vers elle et la gratifia d'un long et fougueux baiser auquel elle répondit avec autant d'ardeur que lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Draco.

-Réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Pardon ?

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. Les Weasley ont reformé l'Ordre du Phoenix, la résistance à Tu-Sais-Qui et ils m'ont nommée Présidente. Je te considère comme l'un d'entre nous et la réunion de ce soir est importante. Il faut que tu viennes.

Il hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de l'enlacer fermement.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

-Toi aussi, souffla Hermione. Mais il faut y aller. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Elle lui saisit la main et ils transplanèrent à nouveau dans la maison des Black. Ils apparurent sur le perron et pénétrèrent dans la maison, toujours main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Tous tournèrent la tête vers eux, certains s'attardèrent sur leurs mains liées, puis finalement, ils allèrent s'asseoir. Un long silence suivit ces quelques gestes, dont tous avaient saisi le sens.

-Je vous ai réunis, commença Hermione, pour vous signifier que Zabini et moi avons terminé la préparation du Polynectar. Dans une semaine et demi, d'après les dires de Blaise, les autres potions seront achevées. Ce qui signifie que nous agirons samedi prochain.

Personne ne broncha, sauf Draco.

-Il y'a un problème. Tu-Sais-Qui est furieux que tu aies disparu, Hermione.

-Je n'apparaitrais pas sous la forme de Sian. Je serais moi ce jour-là, c'est eux qui me porteront, Zabini te l'a expliqué et toi tu me rejoindras en haut. Là on agira. Le seul problème c'est l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle a été remise dans le bureau du directeur, d'Ombrage. Pour la récupérer, il faudra que je revienne à Poudlard. Nous serons réconciliés, officiellement. Je récupère l'épée vendredi et on repart illico ici. Et on agit samedi soir. Ça vous convient ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Alors c'est parfait. »

...

Durant le week-end, Hermione continua d'aider Blaise à préparer le somnifère et le poison. Draco n'était pas resté longtemps au Square Grimmaurd, ce que la Gryffondor regrettait. Il lui manquait beaucoup lorsqu'il n'était pas là. « Bientôt nous serons réunis. »

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Hermione.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de Ginny.

-Je vais prendre ta place, continua la benjamine des Weasley.

Hermione adressa un regard de remerciements à son amie qui prit donc sa place aux côtés de Blaise. Depuis des jours, elle restait éveillée avec le Serpentard pour préparer le Mélange Malveillant et la Goutte de la Mort pour leur action le samedi. Le lendemain, elle irait à Poudlard une semaine, seulement pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor, la seule arme, accessible à l'Ordre du Phoenix pouvant tuer Nagini. Et si Hermione voulait assurer ce jour-là, elle devrait être en bonne forme. Elle monta donc à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur un lit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Dans la cuisine, Ginny s'affairait aux côtés de Blaise.

-Tu es douée en potions, Weaslette ?

-Je me débrouille. Mais face au plus grand potionniste que la Terre n'est jamais porté, je dois être pathétique, non ?

Zabini esquissa un sourire.

-Tu penses ça de moi ?

-Non.

Le sourire du Serpentard disparut. Celui de Ginny s'élargit.

-Je pense que tu es doué mais surtout très vantard, continua-t-elle.

-Weaslette. Ne m'énerve pas.

-Tu sais, Zabini, je pourrais être plus redoutable que toi. Tu as entendu parler de mon Maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

? Je peux te montrer si tu veux.

-Non merci. Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondor donnaient dans le sarcasme.

-Tu sais peu de choses de nous. Mais je crois qu'il s'affute à force de fréquenter des Serpentard, répondit Ginny en broyant un ingrédient dans le pilon.

Au cours du mois qui avait passé, durant lequel Blaise était resté dans la maison des Black pour préparer les potions, Ginny et lui avaient appris à faire connaissance et ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus, c'était donc naturellement qu'ils se lançaient des piques respectives. Blaise gratifia Ginny d'un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda celle-ci.

-Je me demandai si notre charme irrésistible était contagieux aussi.

Ginny s'arrêta de piler les ingrédients et tourna la tête vers Blaise. Celui-ci ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

-Tu es irrécupérable, Zabini.

Elle baissa la tête pour l'empêcher de voir qu'elle rougissait. Elle sentit qu'il s'était placé dans son dos. Lorsqu'il toucha son épaule et qu'il lui murmura quelque chose, Ginny se figea :

-Là aussi tu me trouves irrécupérable ?

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Zabini ?

-Je teste la résistance des Gryffondor.

-Tu fais ça à tout le monde ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que Percy apprécierait, ironisa la jeune sorcière.

-A vrai dire, il n'y a qu'une Gryffondor qui m'intéresse ici… répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Merlin ! jura Ginny quand il posa une main sur sa taille. Arrête ça !

Elle se tourna vers lui, dans le but de l'assassiner du regard mais il se trouve que leur proximité l'en empêcha.

-Et c'est toi, » acheva Blaise.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa.

...

Draco était assis sur les marches du grand escalier de l'école et attendait avec impatience qu'Hermione arrive. Lorsqu'il la vit pénétrer dans le château en compagnie d'Ombrage, il se retint de se précipiter vers elle. Comme convenu, il devrait se réconcilier devant public. Le jeune homme trépigna donc encore tandis qu'Ombrage convoquait celle qu'elle croyait être Sian Jackson dans son bureau. Il attendait d'être avec elle depuis un mois et ils n'avaient pu être seuls que très brièvement quand elle l'avait emmené au Square Grimmaurd. Il lui tardait plus que de raison d'enfin retrouver la Gryffondor. Et elle arrivait en même temps que Pansy et Théo derrière lui. Draco se leva brusquement et marcha à grands pas vers Hermione qui l'imita. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, il ne lui laissa guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et fit à toute vitesse :

« Sian, je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… j'ai eu peur de tout ce que ça impliquait et… excuse-moi, je…

Comme prévu, elle brandit son poing devant lui. La bague de fiançailles y resplendissait.

-J'ai mal réagi. Je suis désolée. Tu es entièrement pardonné.

Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras, avant de lui souffler :

-Il faut qu'on établisse un plan pour voler l'épée.

-Dans la salle.

-Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle finalement avant de l'embrasser.

« Enfin, » songea le Serpentard avec délice.

...

Ginny et Blaise préféraient garder leur relation secrète. Pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre en ce mercredi, après avoir totalement terminé la potion. Blaise posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train d'écrire ? râla la Gryffondor.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que ça change, dis-moi ?

-Ça change que je ne peux pas me concentrer sur ce que je dois dire à Hermione ! Calme un peu tes ardeurs, on aura autant de temps que l'on veut quand Tu-Sais-Qui sera mort ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver si je ne peux pas me concentrer !

-Très bien, très bien. Je me recule.

Il se détacha d'elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Ginny éclata de rire.

-Tu es pathétique.

Puis elle marqua quelques mots sur son parchemin, sans signer.

 _Tout est OK. Manque plus que l'Arme Secrète._

Elle emprunta Hermès à Percy et l'envoya à Poudlard en lui indiquant qu'il devait trouver Hermione Granger ou Sian Jackson. Puis elle revint vers Blaise.

-Ça y'est. Je suis libre.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

-Tu joues très mal la comédie, Blaise. Très, très mal.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. A ce moment-là, il l'enlaça.

...

« Je récapitule. Tu vas chercher Peeves et tu lui dis de faire du grabuge dans la Grande Salle, pendant ce temps, je m'introduis chez Ombrage et je vole l'épée.

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans leur salle de cours.

-Tout va bien se passer, Hermione.

Draco saisit la taille de la jeune fille au vol. Il l'attira tout contre lui.

-Je sais. C'est juste que ça serait pathétique si on se ratait face à Ombrage, tu ne crois pas.

-On ne se ratera pas.

Elle lui sourit puis il lui vola un baiser avant de dire :

-Sois prudente, c'est tout.

Et ils sortirent, Hermione vers le bureau d'Ombrage, Draco à la recherche de Peeves. La Gryffondor se cacha derrière une tenture et lorsqu'elle entendit les pas précipités du Serpentard et la voix perchée d'Ombrage qui criait « Je vais te faire la peau, Peeves ! », elle sut que c'était le moment. Elle se glissa dans le bureau. Il avait drôlement changé. Ce qui restait de Dumbledore, c'était les tableaux des anciens directeurs, dont Dumbledore lui-même. Le reste, les accessoires d'astronomie, la Pensine, les objets non identifiés, tout ça, ça avait été remplacé par des assiettes à chats.

-Que fais-tu là, Hermione ?

L'intéressée sursauta. C'était le tableau de Dumbledore qui lui avait parlé.

-Je… cherche l'épée de Gryffondor. Les tableaux voient au travers des déguisements ?

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

-Vous savez où se trouve l'épée ?

-Eh bien… quand le choix est fait, la vérité sera libérée, ma chère.

-Pardon ?

-C'est une énigme, miss Granger.

-Très bien.

Hermione resta figée un instant, les innombrables regards des directeurs de Poudlard sur elle, ceux des chats des assiettes d'Ombrage sur elle.

-Quand le choix est fait… le choix. Quel choix ? La vérité sera libérée… la vérité ? Attendez. Seul un véritable Gryffondor peut trouver l'épée, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Dumbledore ne dit absolument rien et se contenta de fixer Hermione.

-Si la vérité est que je suis une véritable Gryffondor et que ça a un rapport avec un choix…

Le regard d'Hermione tomba sur le Choixpeau.

-Mais bien sûr !

Elle saisit le Choixpeau Magique et le posa sur sa tête.

- _Ah, tiens donc. Te présentes-tu sous qui tu es réellement ou dois-je m'adresser à une petite Serpentard ?_ _-Aujourd'hui je suis Hermione Granger._ _-Très bien. Que veux-tu ?_ _-Suis-je dans la bonne Maison ?_ _-Tu aurais eu une place de choix à Serdaigle._

Hermione déglutit.

- _Si ton esprit était plus ouvert. Tu es une véritable Gryffondor. Enlève-moi de ta tête et trouves ce que tu cherches._

Hermione obéit et sortit une épée rutilante du chapeau. La garde était incrustée de rubis et le fer était forgé dans des motifs de lion. La lame semblait briller de mille feux.

-Pars maintenant, dit le portrait de Dumbledore. Ombrage revient.

Hermione ne s'en fit pas prier.

...

Ça y'est. Ils étaient tous rassemblés devant elle. Hermione avait l'épée accrochée à sa taille, ensorcelée d'un sortilège de désillusion. Les Weasley, les Lovegood, les Delacour, Blaise et Draco, tous étaient là. Attendant ses ordres. Aurait-elle le courage des les envoyer au casse-pipe, peut-être à une mort certaine ? La Gryffondor l'ignorait. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Draco serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Merci… merci à tous. Je… je ne peux pas vous certifier que tout va bien se passer, il sera possible que certains d'entre nous ne revienne pas et sachez que… si ça arrive… vous resterez à jamais dans mon cœur. Vous êtes les personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Alors, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire parce que je sais que mentir ne servirait à rien : Advienne que pourra !

Draco l'enlaça soudain, puis devant tous, il lui donna un long baiser. Mais au lieu des mines effarées auxquelles s'était attendue Hermione, il y'avait des sourires (excepté Percy, qui ne semblait tout de même pas surpris).

-A Hermione et Draco, dit soudain Arthur Weasley.

-A Hermione et Draco, répétèrent les autres.

Hermione distribua ensuite le Polynectar. C'est ainsi que Ginny devint Bellatrix, Percy Karkaroff, George Travers, Arthur Yaxley, Fleur et Gabrielle Crabbe et Goyle, Bill Greyback, Molly Dolohov, Luna et Xenophilius Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange et Charlie Macnair.

L'instant d'après, ils transplanaient tous dans le domaine Malfoy. Draco leur ouvrit et chaque faux Mangemorts tenaient en joue Hermione, exceptés Ginny et Bill qui lui tenaient les bras. A l'instant où Voldemort arrivait, un grand sourire étira son visage.

-Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe… enfin parmi nous.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir.

-Viens par-là, que je t'observe…

Ginny et Bill lâchèrent Hermione, qui, aussi vive que l'éclair se releva et courut à l'étage. Sans plus tarder, Draco la prit en chasse, sous les regards étonnés de tous les autres présents dans la pièce. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où Draco avait été torturé et là il hurla :

-Plus un geste immonde Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Je ne te laisserai jamais me toucher, Malfoy !

-Tu seras morte avant que tu aies pu faire quoi que ce soit !

-Ah, ah, non, ricana-t-elle. Je suis là pour tuer ton cher Maître. Vous avez cru à mon piège et maintenant il mourra !

-C'est ce qu'on verra…

...

- _Stupéfix, Stupéfix, Stupéfix_ !

Aidés par ses alliés, Ginny traîna les Mangemorts impuissants dans la salle à manger puis chacun les força à avaler la Goutte de la Mort avant de se poster près des portes. Blaise s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il avait insisté pour venir.

-Ça va ?

-Parfaitement bien.

-Tout va comme prévu.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils vont réussir.

Ginny leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Harry… je sais que tu as pardonné à Hermione d'avoir fait alliance avec Malfoy. Je sais que tu avais raison. Et je sais que sans ça, j'aurais pu passer à côté de… beaucoup de choses. Je ne t'en serais jamais redevable. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne plus t'aimer.

Blaise enlaça Ginny. Elle était étrange en Bellatrix mais il savait qu'au fond, c'était bien elle.

...

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien fait, Draco ?

-Je vous en laisse l'honneur, Maître, répondit l'intéressé.

-Elle va s'enfuir.

-Je ne crois pas. _Stupéfix_.

Il avait fait exprès de rater le sort. Aussi silencieuse que possible, Hermione dégaina l'épée de Gryffondor et essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche et non sur la conversation entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Draco. Hermione avança lentement dans le dos de Voldemort, ses yeux fixés sur Draco, le cœur battant. Il suffisait qu'elle fasse un bruit pour que le serpent la repère. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le sol et brandit l'épée de Gryffondor, réalisant encore mal qu'elle la tenait dans ses mains. Quand elle fut assez près, elle abaissa la garde de l'épée. Elle trancha la tête du serpent, dont le sang gicla du cou tandis que l'épée retombait lourdement sur le carrelage. Voldemort se retourna.

-Que comment ?! Qui… bégaya-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-Vous pouvez me tuer. Vous êtes aussi vulnérable que moi, ricana Hermione en sortant sa propre baguette.

-Hermione…

Il avait soufflé l'avertissement. Mais si Hermione l'avait entendu, alors Voldemort aussi. La Gryffondor jeta un regard inquiet vers le Serpentard, ce que le Mage Noir ne manqua pas de remarquer. Son visage se tordit dans une expression de fureur.

-Misérable traître !

Il pivota à nouveau vers Draco.

-Comment peux-tu fréquenter une Sang-de-Bourbe de son espèce après ce que ton père t'a inculqué ?

-Mon père ne m'a inculqué qu'un ramassis de sottises ! Vous vénérez quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas ! C'est absurde, vous êtes absurde !

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et hurla, sa baguette pointée sur Draco :

- _Avada_ …

-… _Kedavra_ !

Leurs sorts se croisèrent et atteignirent leurs cibles en même temps. Leurs corps s'effondrèrent en même temps. Et la dernière chose que Draco entendit, ce fut le cri d'Hermione, entre un étouffement et un sort qui préviendrait leurs alliés de fuir.

...

Hermione contempla le corps de Draco, horrifiée. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était tout bonnement impossible. La Baguette de Sureau ne pouvait pas tuer son maître légitime. C'était impensable, illogique et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que ça le soit. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, même si la terrible réalité était placardée devant ses yeux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le corps de Draco et se blottit contre son torse, secouée de longs sanglots. Elle caressa le visage du jeune homme, la vision réduite et floutée par les larmes avant de plonger son visage dans son cou en gémissant. La mort de Voldemort n'avait servi à rien. Elle n'était pas plus heureuse, ni plus soulagée depuis. Harry avait raison. La vengeance n'apportait rien. Ses sanglots redoublèrent tandis que son corps était secoué de spasmes, provoqués par ses difficultés à respirer. C'était terminé, terminé… Plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait la provoquer, plus jamais elle ne goûterait à la douceur de ses lèvres, plus jamais elle ne ressentirait cette sensation inexplicable et tellement agréable à ses caresses. Draco avait quitté sa vie. A jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

 **Oui je suis sadique de couper ici, je sais. Ne me blâmez pas trop en commentaires, s'il vous plaît… Si vous me lancez un Avada Kedavra dans la tête, comment je pourrais publier la suite, hein ?** **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite et la fin d'Identité.** **Rar : Sarly (guest) :** Ah, ah, le suspens est à son comble, n'est-ce pas... Blaise et Ginny... ah ah, bravo, tu as deviné ! ! ;-) Percy... oui j'ai fait exprès ! J'aime bien mettre un Weasley aveugle et borné dans mes fanfics. **Aliciaa18 :** Merci pour ce compliment ! Moi aussi je suis un peu triste mais tout a une fin...Comme je le disais, j'aime bien mettre un Weasley pénible dans mes fanfics.

Et bientôt tu sauras si le plan est en béton...


	19. Sauvetage

**Hello tout le monde, aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre d'Identité. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

 _ **SAUVETAGE**_

Ginny aperçut les étincelles.

-Vite, il faut y aller !

Ils commençaient à reprendre leur apparence.

-Est-ce qu'on les empoisonne ?

-Question de sûreté, répondit Percy en cherchant le Mélange Malveillant dans sa poche.

Chacun des alliés administra un flacon du poison à un Mangemort puis vifs comme l'éclair, ils prirent la fuite vers le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

...

Hermione releva lentement la tête tandis que quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux. Elle mit un temps avant de comprendre. Draco la fixait de ses yeux gris, attendant une réponse à sa question. Pour toute réponse, Hermione l'embrassa avec fougue. Un baiser auquel il répondit ardemment. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, tandis que Draco essuyait les joues d'Hermione.

-J'ai eu tellement peur… confessa Hermione.

-De quoi ?

-De te perdre.

Il lui sourit tout en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

-Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle ne pouvait pas me tuer… fit Draco en tournant et retournant la Baguette de Sureau entre ses doigts.

-Je sais mais… tu étais inerte, blanc et froid comme le marbre.

-Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Promets-moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça, ordonna Hermione.

-De faire quoi ?

-De te sacrifier pour moi.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus te montrer à quel point je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle se figea en entendant sa réponse, puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce fut le moment que choisit Lucius pour entrer en courant dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Hermione et Draco ne le virent pas immédiatement, absorbés par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Ce fut seulement quand ils entendirent le bruit sourd d'une baguette qui touchait violemment le sol que leurs bouches se séparèrent et qu'ils tournèrent la tête vers le père de Draco, tout en se redressant en position assise. Le regard de ce dernier faisait des va-et-vient entre le corps immobile de Voldemort et ceux enlacés d'Hermione et Draco.

-Que…que…que…

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Lucius Malfoy en proie à un si grand désarroi.

-Oui, père ? répondit Draco, avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Oui que s'était-il passé ? se demanda Hermione. Pourquoi Lucius n'était-il pas endormi comme les autres ?

-Disons que nous avons tué Lord Voldemort.

-COMMENT OSES-TU PRONONCER SON NOM ?!

-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose, elle-même.

-COMMENT OSES-TU CITER DUMBLEDORE ?!

Autour, on entendait des cracs caractéristiques du transplanage. Lucius les dévisageait, une rage non masquée sur le visage. C'était tout les Mangemorts encore au Canada qui revenaient. Les pires…

-Draco… tu as prononcé son nom… souffla Hermione.

-Et ?

-On va être encerclés !

A mesure que les Mangemorts arrivaient, le visage de Lucius Malfoy s'étirait dans un sourire malsain. Hermione n'osait bouger, de peur qu'on leur lance un sortilège. Elle sentit que Draco l'enlaçait plus fermement et son souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille :

-On va s'en sortir. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu as survécu au sortilège de mort ce qui en soi est un miracle, Draco. Je ne pense pas que l'on nous en accorde un second.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-moi confiance.

Et sur ses paroles, il embrassa Hermione avec fièvre, sous les regards consternés de tous les Mangemorts. A ce moment précis, Narcissa entrait dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur son fils et sur… Hermione Granger ? C'était… Narcissa comprit à la seconde même où son fils croisa son regard et elle sourit malgré elle. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, ils avaient peut-être une chance de retrouver une vie normale. Son sourire s'effaça en avisant la dizaine de Mangemorts agglutinés autour du couple ? que formaient Draco et Hermione Granger.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant indigne, Draco ! cracha Lucius. Comment ai-je pu engendrer une infamie comme toi ?

Hermione chercha la main de Draco à tâtons. Elle savait que ce genre de paroles blessaient le Serpentard.

-Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Mon fils s'est entiché d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! J'ai honte de toi, Draco !

L'intéressé baissa la tête, par réflexe.

-Lève la tête ! Et regarde-moi !

Draco obéit, à contrecoeur. Il avait été fort durant quelques minutes, mais devant son père…

-Tu ne réponds rien ? continua Lucius.

Il sentit le souffle d'Hermione contre sa tempe et l'entendit chuchoter :

-Réponds-lui. Gagne du temps, je m'occupe du reste. Seulement… il faut que tu te lèves.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se forgea un masque d'impassibilité.

-Tu peux avoir honte, oui. Mais pas de moi. Vous pouvez tous avoir honte de vous parce que vous respectiez, non, vous aduliez un homme qui ne vous racontait que des inepties !

Hermione se raidit en voyant l'ensemble des Mangemorts raffermir leur prise sur leurs baguettes.

-Cet homme, fit Draco en pointant Voldemort du doigt, je ne sais même pas si je peux le qualifier d'homme, idolâtrait les Sangs-Purs, alors qu'il ne l'était même pas ! Et vous le saviez ! Je sais que vous le savez ! Vous obéissiez à quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé se respecter lui-même. Il disait que vous lui étiez supérieurs et vous, vous le suiviez comme des chiens ! Vous commettiez des meurtres, d'horribles meurtres pour un homme complètement dérangé !

-Maintenant ! cria Hermione.

La tirade de Draco eut l'effet escompté. Les Mangemorts se mirent à crier des formules magiques. Hermione et Draco se mirent à courir pour sortir de la pièce, dévalèrent les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre sous des éclairs de lumière verte et rouge. Hermione se plaça à hauteur de Draco qui dit, entre deux respirations saccadées :

-Il faut… qu'on quitte le domaine… pour transplaner…

-On n'y arrivera jamais vivants ! Le… chemin… il est à découvert !

-On n'a pas le choix, Hermione !

Elle hocha la tête et ils redoublèrent d'allure jusqu'à la porte.

-Alohomora ! hurla Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'extérieur.

-Collaporta ! fit à son tour Hermione.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de vérifier si son sortilège avait fonctionné et rattrapa le Serpentard qui courrait devant, le visage fermé et la mâchoire serrée. C'était son expression lorsqu'il élaborait un plan.

-A quoi… tu penses ?

-Cours. Je te dirai après.

Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment ? Elle entendit au loin les Mangemorts qui arrivaient et évita de justesse un éclair rouge. Elle arriva enfin à l'extérieur de la propriété des Malfoy. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Draco. Mais il n'était pas avec elle. Il était allongé par terre à l'intérieur. Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer pour le sauver quand :

-NON ! Je t'en prie… Hermione… fuis…

-Mais, Draco…

-S'il te plaît…

-Draco…

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

-Attends, je …

-NON ! Je t'interdis de faire ça !

Le ton qu'il avait employé l'empêcha momentanément de bouger. Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus loin. Draco ne put se défendre puisqu'il était stupéfixé. Elle resta hébétée jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair vert la frôle et qu'elle se décide à transplaner. Elle n'avait plus le temps de sauver le jeune homme. Autant sauver sa propre peau. Comme toujours…

 **PS : La survie de Draco n'est pas du même ordre de celle de Harry quand il était petit. La survie de Draco est due au fait qu'il est le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau qui ne peut pas tuer son propre maître. J'avais laissé un indice à ce propos, dans le chapitre 12, la dernière phrase prononcée par Harry sur le King's Cross des morts.**

...

Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Ginny lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle était incapable de répondre, ruminant ses pensées, se morigénant d'avoir laissé Draco aux mains de leurs ennemis, se sentant plus coupable que jamais.

-Hermione, réponds-moi. Où est Malfoy ?

-Je… je ne… je ne sais pas, articula la Gryffondor avec peine. Ils…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa phrase. Ginny avait compris.

-On va le retrouver. Maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, le Ministère va revenir aux mains de bons sorciers. On enverra des Aurors…

-C'est moi qu'ils cherchent, la coupa Hermione. C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Je ne veux pas que d'autres innocents meurent. Je vais réfléchir à un plan pour le sortir de là. Enfin… sauf s'il est déjà mort.

...

Quelqu'un balança un plateau aux pieds du jeune homme. Draco se releva tant bien que mal et mâchonna le pain sec avec peu d'entrain. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de savoir si Hermione avait pu fuir ou si elle était en vie. Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était enfermé dans les cachots du Manoir. Alors qu'il buvait l'eau chaude au goût de chlore qu'on lui avait apportée, le jeune homme entendit des pas. Quand ils se stoppèrent, devant lui, il se retourna de mauvaise grâce vers l'importun qui venait le déranger durant son repas « frugal ». Il s'agissait du fils adoptif de Lucius, qui avait renié Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement le Serpentard.

-Elle est où ta copine Mangemort tu sais, celle aux cheveux noirs que tu trompais avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Draco se figea un instant, cherchant de qui il parlait avant que ça ne fasse tilt. Ces pauvres idiots n'avaient pas compris qu'Hermione et Sian étaient une seule et même personne ? Leurs cerveaux étaient faits de bouse de dragon ou quoi ? Il se retint de ricaner, pour éviter de se trahir avant de répondre d'un ton ironique :

-Comme tu dis, je la trompais. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'elle fabriquait. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous avez capturé Hermione ?

-Non, elle est introuvable. Mais attends, pourquoi je te dis ça, moi ?

-Peut-être parce que tu es aussi intelligent qu'un Strangulot.

Sur ce, Draco se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait absolument qu'il contacte Hermione. Si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas découvert leur plan, ils pouvaient s'en sortir tous les deux. Il suffisait qu'Hermione se fasse passer une nouvelle fois pour Sian. Qu'elle trouve un moyen de le libérer et soit de s'enfuir, soit d'éradiquer ces malades une bonne fois pour toutes. Restait à trouver un moyen de communiquer…

...

Le Square Grimmaurd était envahi par les membres de l'Ancien Ordre du Phoenix, des Aurors en tout genre et par Hermione et ses alliés. La maison avait du mal à contenir tout le monde.

-Miss Granger, je persiste à croire que votre idée n'est pas la meilleure.

-Ecoutez professeur… l'heure n'est pas au complot, tout ce que je demande, c'est sortir Draco de là et envoyer tous les Mangemorts croupir en prison avec un baiser de Détraqueur en plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas trente-six solutions, je rentre, je sauve Draco et puis ensemble on stupéfixe…

-Dix sorciers d'un coup, c'est impossible, même pour vous, trancha Mc Gonagall.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait raison, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. A cet instant, une silhouette fit son apparition. C'était Harry. Enfin, son fantôme.

-Harry ?

-C'est Malfoy qui m'envoie.

-Il est vivant ? s'exclama Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Laisse-moi deviner, il me demande de ne pas le sauver ?

-Non.

-Alors… quoi ?

-D'après lui, les Mangemorts n'ont pas deviné que tu étais Sian. Il a un plan. Tu rentres au Manoir. Tu prévois un dialogue et à un certain mot, des Aurors déboulent pour stupéfixer les Mangemorts. Toi, tu vas libérer Malfoy et ensuite vous les amenez à Azkaban.

Hermione entendit Mc Gonagall ronchonner que « ça n'était guère mieux comme plan ».

-Tu crois que ça peut marcher.

-Si vous êtes bons.

Harry s'effaçait déjà.

-Attends…

-Bonne chance, Hermione.

Il disparut.

...

Hermione avait revêtu une dernière fois son déguisement. Elle avançait maintenant avec cinq Aurors et cinq de ses alliés désillusionnés vers le Manoir Malfoy. A son arrivée, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et ses complices se cachèrent derrière la porte. On aurait dit qu'on l'attendait, et c'était le cas. Hermione avait envoyé une lettre à ses faux beaux-parents pour dire qu'elle passerait là, après avoir reçu une lettre de Lucius lui disant que son nouveau fils était bien mieux que Draco. La sorcière avait sauté sur l'occasion. Dans le hall, tous les Mangemorts ainsi que les Malfoy, excepté Draco attendaient.

-Bonjour, dit la jeune fille.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-J'ai été ravie de recevoir votre lettre, Mr. Malfoy.

Hermione vit que Narcissa l'observait. Elle était certaine que la mère de Draco devait avoir compris qui elle était. Hermione vit un jeune homme s'avançait vers elle. Il était blond vénitien et arborait un regard marron. Il semblait surtout très stupide.

-Je suis Draco.

-Euh… enchantée, dit Hermione.

Lucius avait vraiment remplacé son fils. Alors qu'il allait saisir sa main, Hermione se décala tandis que des sortilèges de Stupéfixion retentissaient de partout. La jeune fille en lança deux puis courut vers les Mangemorts. Elle n'en revenait pas que les Mangemorts n'aient pas pensé à une embuscade des Aurors. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle venait d'arriver devant la cellule de Draco. Hermione redevint elle-même et lança un Alohomora avant de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme.

-J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'ait tué… souffla-t-elle.

-Tu as eu mon message ?

-Oui.

Elle l'embrassa avec fièvre.

-Viens, il faut emmener les criminels à Azkaban.

Ils coururent jusqu'au hall où les Aurors, à nouveau visibles, cassaient les baguettes des Mangemorts.

-Arrêtez ! fit Hermione alors qu'ils allaient casser celle de Narcissa. Elle n'y est pour rien. Relâchez-la.

L'Auror jaugea Hermione du regard puis finalement, relâcha Narcissa et lui rendit sa baguette.

-Merci, dit la mère de Draco.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Narcissa sourit. Draco enlaça plus fort la taille d'Hermione. Alors que les Aurors emportaient leurs prisonniers à Azkaban, Hermione songea que rien ne pouvait être mieux. C'était terminé. Voldemort avait expié. Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus. Il ne manquait qu'une chose à faire…

...

 **Rar :**

 **Maxine3482 :** Ah, ah... le suspens est voulu à 100%, j'espère que tu es rassuré(e) maintenant.

 **Guest :** Rassuré(e) ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir quand même...

 **Aliciaa18 :** Contente que le Blinny t'ait plu, je t'avoue qu'il m'est venu tout naturellement.Bon. Oui, je suis sadique (rire de méchant). J'ai coupé là exprès. Je t'ai rassurée ? Pas de fin triste sur cette fic en tout cas.

 **On se retrouve tout de suite pour l'épilogue.**


	20. Épilogue

Epilogue

SIX ANS PLUS TARD…

Hermione pénétra dans son bureau. Elle s'assit à la table et se mit à trier les papiers. Droits des elfes de maison… droits des créatures magiques… Magenmagot…

-Madame la Ministre ? Mr. Malfoy souhaiterait vous voir.

-Faites-le entrer, Sarah, répondit Hermione sans lever la tête vers son assistante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco entrait dans la pièce. Hermione se leva et le rejoignit. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste voir ma femme…

-Draco… j'ai du travail…

-Toujours la même, hein ?

Hermione le fit taire d'un baiser.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les Zabini nous invitent à dîner. Manifestement, ils ont quelque chose à nous dire.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Quand ?

-Ce soir, 20 heures, chez eux.

-Dis-leur qu'on y sera.

Qu'est-ce que Blaise et Ginny pourraient bien avoir à dire ?

-Tu as fini de travailler ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, je passais par là pour une visite à domicile. J'ai reçu le hibou de Blaise juste avant de partir, je suis donc venu te prévenir. Et puis j'avais envie de te voir…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée.

-Allez, doc. Va voir tes clients. »

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux invisibles des fantômes d'Harry et Ron qui souriaient. Plus que personne, ils avaient mérité leur bonheur.

 **Eh voilà. C'est ici que s'achève l'aventure Identité. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je voudrais remercier JK Rolling pour son monde magique. Je voudrais vous remercier, vous, mes lecteurs pour votre fidélité ( 45 lectures pour certains c'est pas beaucoup mais pour moi c'est énorme) alors merci. Et merci aussi à mes rewiewers habituels, c'est sympa de prendre une minute pour donner son avis.**

 **Je pense que l'on se retrouvera bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction, pas sur le thème d'HP. Sur le fandom de Merlin, la magnifique série de la BBC. Au programme, magie, dragons, roi et amitié.**

 **Je ferai peut-être un crossover HP-Merlin après ma 1ère fic Merlin.**

 **Merci encore et à bientôt.**


End file.
